Brightest Moon
by CammieLee
Summary: It has been 4 months since the defeat of Joham. since the Cullen's and the Williams decide to move to Oregon for a fresh start after the quadruplets came back from their honeymoon. However some strange behavior occur with Sofia, Nessie, Lizzie, Annie and Leah what could it be? What happens when the kingsley sisters plot their revenge? Is the volturi involved too? time will tell.
1. Preface

**_*Author's Note*  
_**_**Hi guys here it is the preface of the sequel i'm sorry that it was highly delayed but here it is and i will be uploading the first chapter today thank you very much. On another note i will say in this story i don't own any of Stephanie Meyers Characters. I do own some of my own. Thank you***_

There is that one person that you would bare your soul to, trust them with your heart and you are guaranteed they will keep it safe and they will never break it, but there is always that exception that you bare your soul to in a different way.

I never thought that I would love anything more than my soul mate. But to love 3 special people is more than a blessing it is a miracle. I am a lucky man and to witness something so beautiful, my heart grows bigger of the love that I have become lucky too bare.

I have my little family and the proud person that I am for my brother and sisters, the feeling of protection for eternity has never felt so good to me and I'm letting nothing and I mean NOTHING come to harm them even if it means I get killed first…


	2. Welcome Home

**Sofia's POV  
**As much to my dismay of leaving the beautiful island of Isle Esme which I got to say was absolutely gorgeous, 6 weeks away from home had got us feeling a little home sick, but we haven't broken contact from our family, my mum and dad (Lilly and Chris) kept in contact with us the most almost every day without fail and we didn't mind we enjoyed it, usually Bella and Edward would join us on the video chats which would be even more fun. Masen has been keeping tabs with Nessie, EJ, Lizzie and Annie.

I felt awful not being there for their wedding, I heard that Annie broke down a little cause she wanted us to be there it made me feel really guilty to the point I was considering cutting the honeymoon short and just go back, I even got my bags onto the boat but Masen said that he spoke to Alice and she said she's got something planned so it's no worries, I felt a little reassured and reluctantly walked back in.

Anyway as soon as me and my masen landed in Seattle Alice text me and Masen to say that there is something waiting on the parking lot. We grabbed our bags and followed Alice's instructions and as much to our surprise there was an Audi Q7 in white waiting, me and masen looked a little confused as to why we would have a big car but overall we were certainly surprised.

now me and Masen are making our way home, we would have been there now but for some reason I'm feeling very nauseous and the motion was making me sick when we went fast I had to get Masen to pull over a few times, so we've been on the road for 2 hours now another 2 to go. "You ok sweetheart? You never get ill from my driving?" I smiled weakly wrapping myself round a blanket and leaning back on the sloped seat.

"Yeah I'm ok now thank you baby.. I think I just didn't get enough sleep, I'm sure this nauseous feeling will go soon!" Masen smiled and sighed in relief. "Yeah I'm sure it's just down to lack of sleep, it can do strange things to people. Get some rest sweetheart I'll wake you when we get home!" I didn't even fight against it I gladly let sleep overcome me as soon as I shut my eyes I was instantly sucked into a very powerful dream I was sitting with all my sisters and Leah watching Masen, EJ, Zack, Seth and Jake play with all these beautiful children were all laughing and smiling who are those children? They all look so beautiful, very beautiful.

I looked at Masen and he's playing with a little boy, he's so cute and from nowhere two beautiful little girls jump on his back there all laughing and smiling one of the girls notices me, jumps off masen's back and lands so gracefully and runs quickly towards me, she trips a little which causes me to panic, which is strange because it's like she's a part of me, the little girl giggles and gives me a flower that Esme must have gave her cause it looked like it was from her flower bed. Nessie is holding a beautiful boy, Annie was holding such a beautiful little boy he looked more vampire like than human.

Leah was holding two girls they looked so cute, Nessie and Lizzie were cooing. They were so cute. I didn't want this dream to end I look down and the girl is sleeping on my lap, then from nowhere Masen sits down holding both the boy and girl and there sound asleep Masen kisses my cheek and leans on my shoulder sighing in happiness.

Until suddenly I jolt awake and see a guilty looking masen. "Sorry to wake you sweetheart but were here, I didn't want to wake you but you've been sleeping for a long time in the car, everybody is very anxious to see you again. Nessie, Lizzie, Annie and Leah aren't here yet".

I nodded and slowly got out the car, plans of moving to Oregon are still going forth were just waiting for everyone to come back from their honeymoon. Masen looked very worried. "Sweetheart I'll carry you I don't think you can even walk to the door!" I yawned and tried to protest but I couldn't even say anything I was so tired.

"EMMETT!" Emmett rushed out the house and picked me up, oh no the nauseous feeling is back. "Emmy put me down I think I'm gonna- "Emmett quickly put me down and again I threw up everything I ate earlier Eugh I'm going to need my toothbrush EW. Emmy looked guilty. "I'm sorry sofie" I smiled weakly and shook my head. "Don't worry Emmy it's not your fault it's just been a long journey!" Emmett smiled and nodded. Masen then spoke to Emmett. "Emmett can you carry our luggage in please I'm going to carry sofie inside!" Emmett nodded and went to get the luggage from the car Masen then carefully picked me up and carried me into the house I could hear everybody's worried voices.

Then I could hear Carlisle my father seeming the most worried. "Masen what's the matter with Sofia?" Masen placed me on the couch wrapped a blanket round me and sat by my side while everybody else crowded round even my mother sat down and placed my head on her lap and listened to mase.

"I don't know grandpa, she seemed fine when we was on the flight it was when we was travelling in the car she claimed that she was starting to feel nauseous it got to a point that the normal speed we do was making her ill we had to pull over 3 times cause she was vomiting and the more nauseous she was getting the more tired she was becoming she slept the rest of the journey" my dad seemed a little worried and walked over and kneeled in front of me.

"You okay darling?" I smiled a little and nodded. "a little better dad!" "Do you feel hot or very cold?" I thought about it and I did feel a little feverish. "To be honest I do feel a little hot do you think vampire hybrids can get ill?" dad wasn't sure. "Well I'm not going to close it altogether there is a possibility because of your human side, I think I might need to run some tests, I'll just check your temperature and do a blood sample but I don't think it's anything serious" everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank god I was getting so worried for my sister" I giggled and was happy to see Alice didn't break her spirits. Rose smiled warmly at me and I wanted to give them a hug so I sat up but annoyingly both my mum and masen tried to stop me. "guys I'm fine now so don't try and stop me I missed everyone and I want to give them a hug!" Masen sighed and smiled. "Ok sweetheart just take it easy though!" I smiled nodded.

Alice rushed into my arms and gave me a tight hug. "I missed you Sofie, Bella and Rose were getting boring to do makeovers with!" I burst out laughing at the shocked faces both Bella and Rosalie had. "ALICE!" both of them shouted and Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh shush you two!" they gave her playful glares. "Ha ha, I missed you all too not the makeovers though but I missed you all!" my big sisters all gathered and gave me a tight hug.

"I missed you loads Sofia!" I smiled warmly at Rose. "I missed you too Rose" right on cue the boys all protested. "HEY what about us?" I giggled at my big brothers. "Do you really think I'd forget my big brothers?" Emmy, Jazz and Edward smiled and hugged me. "Yeah but you missed your most awesome brother though didn't you?" Jazz and Edward glared at Emmett. I giggled. "Emmy NO! I missed you all equally!" Jazz then smiled. "Thank you Sofia!" I hugged Jazz tight. "you owe me a war story!" Jazz laughed and nodded. Emmett huffed. "That's so boring!" me and Jazz growled and Rose smacked Emmett's head.

"OW! Rosie stop doing that!" Rose rolled her eyes. "Then stop teasing my twin brother! You know how annoyed he gets!" Jasper laughed at his twin sister and hugged her. "thanks sissy" Rose giggled. "You haven't called me that in centuries!" Jazz laughed. "I know I choose my moments I hated that nickname you had for me when we was kids." Rose had a demon smile. Emmett and Edward wanted to know.

"Tell us Rose what was it?!" Mase was securely by my side laughing with me. "ROSE don't you dare! We had an othe remember!" Rosalie smiled evilly and shook her shoulders. "Jazz you know as your younger sister that I'm going to embarrass you either way!, as kids me and Jazzy had nicknames for each other to wind each other up he would call me posy Rosie, and I used to call him Jazzy boo" Jasper growled in embarrassment while everybody was laughing literally for ages. Even Alice.

"Ali, don't laugh!" Alice laughed and kissed his cheek. "Sorry Jazzy boo!" Jazz growled and crossed his arms while Rose hugged her brother. "in all fairness bro you did start the name calling!" Jazz snorted. "Regardless centuries after you still call me it! Posy Rosie!" Rose soon growled back. "Jazzy boo!" It was so funny seeing Rosalie and Jasper interact I knew they were biological twins I mean it's pretty obvious but I never got to see them really interact as they were always with Emmett and Alice, it's just nice. Esme then had to intervene. "knock it off you two!" at the same time they said. "Sorry mom" which caused everybody to break out in laughs again and a very happy Esme, she loves it when her children call her mom.

**Renesmee's POV  
**I am so glad to be coming home I missed everybody so much, Barbados was amazing! I am so grateful that momma and daddy even arranged a honeymoon anyway we had not long ago just landed and had to land in Seattle rather than Port Angeles which still annoyed me. and so I bugged Jake again when we were on our way home.

"Jake," I mumbled groggily," Are we there yet?" I asked. I heard him chuckle. "Just a couple more minutes," he reassured me. "Couldn't they find any tickets to Port Angeles instead of Seattle?" I asked rhetorically, getting back to sleep when I smelled something…" Jacob?" "Yeah?" I could hear him eat. I rolled my eyes mentally. "What are you eating?" I asked; I didn't think I'd smelled this scent before.

"Hot dogs. Why?" I opened my eyes to see him driving our new Audi V40 in dark grey which was a gift from Em and Rose words cannot describe the love I have for this car. with one hand and stuffing his face with the other. "They actually smell good," I commented, surprised. He stopped chewing and gave me a surprised look. "Who are you and what did you do to my wife?" he asked. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Give me some," I demanded. He looked at me like I had grown a second head. "No," he simply answered, getting back to eating. I raised an eyebrow at him.

" But Jacob I'm hungry!." My tone was angry. Why wasn't he giving me food? "They put some eggs for you, too," he said, leaning down and getting the lunch box they'd packed for us, fast enough that he wouldn't bump into another car on the highway. I opened the lunch box and grabbed a boiled egg. But I just didn't feel like eating eggs.

Why wouldn't he understand? Tears were forming in my eyes, "Jacob!" I whined, "I want to eat hot dogs! I don't want to eat eggs!" "Nessie?" His tone was serious, "Are you crying because I won't let you have some hot dogs? Which is, by the way, your reaction to this kind of food?" He was astonished.

"Yes!" I kept crying. He had a dumbfounded expression on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked, as if cautious. "I. Want. Some. Hot dogs!" I growled. Did I really growl at Jake? Oh my God… tears got back again. "I'm so sorry!" He pressed his palm over my forehead. "Jheeze, Ness! What the Hell is wrong with you?" he asked, I shrugged," Here," he handed me a sandwich," Don't blame it on me when you throw up," he muttered.

"Thanks!" I grinned and ate it. It tasted so different than last time…so delicious. Grandma really knew how to cook. I looked at Jake he didn't look happy I think he's still annoyed at me well I'm hungry but I got to admit that's not my usual behaviour well I guess I'm tired from longest flight EVER! But once I see my family I'll be ok again I just cant wait. After I eaten the sandwhich I decided to get more sleep…. Until my phone buzzed, I growled to who was disturbing me but then smiled when I realised it was my youngest sister Elizabeth gosh I've missed her so much.

"_LIZZIE!"  
_  
_**"Nessie! I've missed you so much. Where are you?" **_

_"I'm nearly at the house why where are you?"_

"_**I'm still on the flight, I'll be landing in Port Angeles within another 2o minutes or so!" **_

_"No fair I had to land in Seattle!"_

"_**Haha! Oh well I guess I'm special!"**_

_"Whatever! Well Jake says hi anyway, we'll have a big catch up when you and Annie get to the house!"_

"_**Oh didn't you hear? Annie won't be here until tomorrow morning she said because theres a major delay with her flight due to the weather or something!" **_

"_Oh no way! Alright then well she needs to get her butt back here soon!" _

"_**Haha I'm sure she will.. I can't wait to see Sofia and Masen, EJ and Leah.. EJ has told me that there is something.. off with Leah!"  
**_  
That comment seemed to grasp Jake's attention and wanted me to hand him the phone so I past it to him.

_"Hi Elizabeth it's Jake what do you mean there's something not quite right with Leah?"_

_"**Hi Jacob.. well I'm not too sure he wouldn't tell me any deatails the only thing he told me was that she looks like Leah.. but doesn't.. which confused me a little and when I went to ask what he meant he said he had to go but he said that it's probably nothing serious"**_

_"Hmmm ok.. is it worth calling Leah do you think?"_

_"**Probably not were all going to see each other anyway may as well wait until we all get to the house!" **_

_"Ok then Lizzie thanks for telling us see you in a minute then!"_

_"_**_no problem jake.. see you.. see you Ness!_"**

I smiled and shouted. "Bye bye sis love you!" Liz shouted that she loved me too and then put the phone down Jake looked a little lost in his thoughts so I touched his arm.

**Are you okay? Don't lie to me either.**

without breaking contact Jake in his mind replied back**. Yes I'm fine I'm just trying to think what could be wrong with Leah, I know EJ wouldn't hurt Leah I mean what imprintee hurts their imprinter?!. **

I smiled and reassured him. **Jake you're overthinking things again don't worry I'm sure things will be explained when everyone gets to the house.** Jake smiled at me and then nodded. "Yeah you're right honey! I'll let it go for now!" I smiled happily and nodded. I did want to get more sleep but the car stopped which indicated that we are finally home! YAY.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and tried to get out, Jake was already out the car and opened my door but was laughing at me. "Calm down Ness it's like your 5" I playfully glared at my husband. "Very funny!" Jake unplugged my seatbelt and I rushed past him at vampire speed and jumped onto my daddy's back which actually startled him.

"Oh my god Nessie! You scared me but welcome home sweetie!" Everybody laughed including me, I heard little grunts and struggling. "Erm… a little help…. Please?" I turned and saw Jake struggling with the luggage I giggled and asked Emmett. "Emmy could you help Jake?" Emmett playfully moaned. "I should be paid to do this.. seriously it's like I'm everybody's waiter around here." Everybody shook their heads and momma smiled even more happily at me. "How was you're honeymoon darling?" I smiled widely I don't think I should give out any gruesome details… though I think I gave a few away as my dad was cringing.

**oops sorry daddy.**

I gave an innocent look and he tried to forget about it, I gave my grandma and grandpa a hug, I saw aunty Lilly and Uncle Chris with my little cousin Aidan sound asleep I smiled and rubbed his back softly. "Hi aunty Lilly, how have you been? Hey uncle Chris" Chris and Lilly looked a little surprised I called them that.. Well they are practically family and that's how I see them.

"Renesmee.. you really don't have to call us that you know that don't you?" Lilly smiled. I giggled. "I know but that's how I see you, but not like how I see my other aunts and uncles more like a proper aunty brother and sister to my grandma and grandpa if you understand what I mean" grandma and grandpa looked pleasantly surprised but happy.

"I understand perfectly I am honoured that you think like that" Uncle Emmett, Aunty Rose, Alice, Jasper, Momma and daddy even agreed. Daddy spoke. "Yeah I had the same feeling too, I see you and Chris as like an aunty and uncle" grandpa smiled and hugged Chris. "I agree that I think to you as a brother would you want to be another leader to the family?" Chris smiled and accepted. "Carlisle I would be honoured!" they hugged again and Lilly smiled at Esme. "I have always thought to you as an older sister Esme.. Would you mind?" Esme looked more than delighted.

"I never had a sibling, so it would be nice to have a little sister, of course I don't mind! Least I can be an aunty to Aidan And Anna-Maria.. if that's ok?" They giggled and nodded. "Ok so you're an aunty to Aidan and Anna-Maria and I'm aunty and a great aunty to Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Renesmee, EJ, Masen and Elizabeth." Grandma nodded and they both hugged. It was so sweet.

Yay I have a great aunty and uncle. "I want to hold my cousin" everyone giggled and everybody seemed happy. "Uncle Chris when can Jazz, Eddie and I start working at your gym?" Chris laughed. "Well.. it's been up and running fine. I have been needing to find some trainers, so you lot can work with Zack. But what are we going to do when we move to Oregon?" We all thought. "Well uncle Chris why don't you expand? I mean open up a new gym in Oregon have Zack and Daddy work in that one and uncle Emmett and uncle jasper be the general managers of this one in Port Angeles that way you could hire more trainers in Port Angeles and you can check on them from time to time" everybody smiled agreeing to my idea.

"You know that's not a bad idea Ness, how about it guys would you want to be general managers of the gym here?" Emmett and Jazz high fived each other and nodded. "We'd get paid right?" Chris laughed and nodded. "Yes you'll get paid, just ensure you pick the right trainers to train the boxers though and general members of the public yeah?" Emmett and Jazz nodded.

"Sure thing boss". "How about you Edward would you want to work with Zack?" Daddy smiled. "Sure thing Chris. I'd rather work than go to school anyway. Would you be ok love?" momma smiled and encouraged daddy. "Edward it's fine It won't be like I'd be all on my own" Daddy smiled his crooked smile and accepted. "I'll gladly accept Chris. I believe you'd be going through all the personal details at a later date?"

Chris nodded. "Yes, when we get the new gym up and running as im going to need to order new equipment and so on" Daddy nodded and then I heard someone clear their throat it was Sofia and Masen.. I didn't even notice that they were there I giggled and ran into their arms.

"I was beginning to think that you forgot about us Mrs. Black" I giggled at Sofia and gave them both a hug. "Would you really think that I would forget you Mrs. Cullen" I went to my youngest brother and smiled, he was just radiating from happiness I am so happy for him this is definitely the masen we should have had, glad that's all in the past now and he has a soul mate. I engulfed him into a hug. "Hi little brother" Masen held me tight. "Hey Rene.." I giggled that was an old nickname Mase used to call me when we was kids. "Really? Rene?" Mase laughed. "Why not?" After that I heard cars rev up to the house. I smiled knowing who has arrived. EJ, Leah, Seth and Lizzie.

I could hear laughter and excitement, I didn't even notice Jake had been standing by me the whole time, he smirked at me which I loved and soon my younger brother ran into my arms. "Renesmee" I giggled. "Edward-Jacob!".

**Edward-Jacob's POV  
**To be nearly home is such a relief, though the Maldives was the best place to ever be, I was ready to go home.. I know Lizzie called me and wanted to know what was wrong with Leah… well its not that she's ill or she's dying or anything it's her.. Body temperature.. She's not as hot as she used to be and her hair has gone extremely long.. I don't know whether that's a wolf thing but they're also immortal so I don't think that's possible.. I don't know I'm going to have to talk to Billy and grandpa.. just to see if its anything to worry about.. it's not affecting Leah in any way she does find it a little strange that her hair is all of a sudden growing but she's not thinking about it, and to be honest she does look better with long hair.

"I can't wait to be home. I've missed everyone" I smiled at my darling wife. "Even my dad?" Leah giggled. "Yes even Edward. He's not so bad now" I burst out laughing. "Why because he provided an awesome honeymoon?" Leah playfully tapped my arm. "No…. not just that! I just don't want to hold a grudge against the cullens anymore, were a family now and what Edward did is what Edward did.. I'm with his son and we are married now and we are going to be together for eternity so I better start getting used to it now." I smiled happily at my wife finally accepting that my family aren't as bad as what the legends make it out, it's not her fault it's just how she was raised, the Quileute tribe is her roots.

Anyway me and Leah landed in Port Angeles, we had a connect flight so we had to endure 2 flights tiring isnt the word, poor Leah is worn down so much she's been sleeping for a whole 24 hours. It is now 6.00 in the evening it is raining… as usual and my car has been parked on the lot since we didn't have much luggage as some clothes were already shipped to the Maldives so we only had 2 luggage cases. I could see Leah was shattered. "Lee I've got the bags you just get in and rest" Leah smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you honey. Would you mind passing a blanket I'm freezing?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Does it bother you that you are out of the blue cold?" Leah smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest it does but i have my suspicion on what the cause is but I might be wrong, but for now please can I have the blanket!" I laughed and watch my wife shiver in the cold, I reached in the back and passed her a soft pink blanket, she toke it and ran into the passenger seat, when I finished putting the luggage in the boot I was soon on the road with my Ferrari that I missed so much.

I was going to ask if Leah wanted to see Sue but she was crashed out I smiled happily at my sleeping wife, I played some soft music since we was already in Port Angeles it was only a 20 minute journey then suddenly the horn was honking behind me I looked in rear-view mirror and there was a dark grey Maserati which could only belong to one person it was Lizzie I laughed and pulled over to a suitable stop, Liz pulled behind me and squealed and got out the car Leah was still sleeping so I left her in the car with the heating on. Seth went to check on his sister "EJ I'm so happy to see you where's Leah is she ok?" I smiled as I hugged my little sister. "Me to Liz and Leah's in the car she's really tired and she's cold!"

Liz stopped smiling and had a concerned and confused look on her face. "EJ! Seriously now what is happening with Leah?, she has never been cold and her hair is growing what is going on?" I ran a hand through my hair and started to pace a little, keep calm EJ don't think about it. "Liz I spoke to Leah about it and she said she has her suspicions on what's going on but she's fine its not like she's ill so just drop this conversation please!" I know I was a little defensive but Its not a big deal, Lizz looked a little annoyed.

"I'm just showing my concern for Leah EJ, she is family too you know, no need to be defensive" I growled. "Liz I'm not going to argue over this, we haven't seen each other for 6 weeks and I don't want to start it over the wellbeing of MY wife, if Leah says she's fine then I will believe her" Liz was going to argue until I heard Leah. "GUYS stop arguing this is stupid. Lizzie I appreciate your concern but seriously its nothing to worry about so just drop it please!" Lizzie sighed and hugged me again. I reluctantly hugged back, I'm not apologising she started it.

"Well?" I looked at her. "Well what?" Lizzie crossed her arms. "Apologise" I snorted. "For what?" Liz snorted back. "You started this!" I growled low. "ME? I think Morocco has done something to your head cause it wasn't me that started this! So it should be YOU that should be apologising to me!" Leah and Seth came in between us Leah was trying to push me back, normally she would have been able to push me but for some reason she couldn't she was trying but I wasn't moving anywhere. "EJ, just leave it! come on we've got another 10 minutes til were back home, you should be calm til then!" I nodded and left without a word and got back into the car.

**Elizabeth's POV  
**I watched as my brother drove off in the car, am I not able to show concern to Leah now?! god I knew EJ was a little protective of Leah cause he knew a lot of people didn't like her but its obviously different now cause her mood has changed and she's nice now so he doesn't need to be on the attack all the time but now all of a sudden it's my fault AH!. Seth gave me that you-know-their-right look.

"Seth don't look at me like that!" Seth sighed. "Liz come on there wasn't a need to cause a fight with EJ do we really need to have bickering? We haven't saw anyone for 6 weeks do we need to start off with a stupid fight?" When he says it like that it's really not worth it. "Yes I guess your right but it's not like I insulted him, I'm just concerned for your sister that's all, come on don't you find it slightly suspicious that she a WOLF is cold?, her hair is all of a sudden growing when your immortal? Something is wrong" Seth had a knowing look.

"I know you spoke to her.. What did she say?" Seth shook his head and smiled. "She didn't say much just that she's fine, she's not dying and that's it. Honestly Liz you're over-thinking things just leave it for now it's nothing worth falling out with EJ over. I don't want the family feeling animosity and things being awkward" I sighed in defeat and my tiredness wasn't helping my mood. "FINE whatever I won't ask anything again then cause all I seem to do is say the wrong thing anyway" Seth sighed.

"Liz, get in the passenger seat you're tired I'll drive the rest of the way!" I snorted and reluctantly got into the passenger seat. "Do we have anymore flasks? I'm still thirsty" Seth knew what I was on about, flasks of animal blood. "You're thirsty again? You not long ago had a flask!" I sighed. "Yeah but my throat is burning!" Seth reached into the backseat of my Maserati where my rucksack was and got out another silver flask and handed it to me.

I greedily guzzled down the animal blood seth was still in the middle of eating 3 of the 6 sandwiches they were beef and mustard and they smelt delicious. "Seth can I have a sandwich please?" Seth nearly swerved the car. "WHAT? I thought you couldn't eat sandwiches? They make you sick no way!" I sighed in frustration.

"Seth.. I know but they smell delicious can I please have one you have 3 there!" Seth thought about it and sighed in defeat. "Are you sure you want one?" I nodded in frustration. "YES!" Seth then passed one to me. "If you throw up don't you dare blame me!" I rolled my eyes and ate the sandwich in peace after I decided to invade EJ's head.

_*EJ!*- Lizzie_

_***What is it Lizzie?*- EJ**_

_*Hear me out will you! I not long ago spoke to seth about this stupid argument I'm willing to just let it go if you are! We haven't seen anyone for 6 weeks and it's not fair to make everything miserable for the rest of the family!*- Lizzie_

_***True.. I guess I can apologise for being defensive, I know you was just worried about Leah.*- EJ**_

_*Its ok. Well I'm in the middle of eating my sandwich so I'll see you when we get home!*-Lizzie_

_***WHAT? Since when?*-EJ**_

_*Since now! it smells nice and IS nice!*-Lizzie_

_***Lizzie are you hearing yourself?. You're eating a SANDWHICH it will make you sick remember? grandpa and dad tested all foods on us it made us vomit what are you doing?!*-EJ**_

_*EJ calm down it's fine! I don't feel sick it's delicious, it doesn't taste like mud!*-Lizzie_

_***Ok I believe you, well see you when we get home!*-EJ**_

_*See you!*-Lizzie_

I finished eating my sandwich and then now me and Seth pulled up at the house I smiled seeing the familiar mansion I saw a large car which confused me cause it's a vehicle that I haven't seen but looks beautiful though. EJ and Leah were waiting for me and Seth to come out the car and I sighed in sadness.

"What's wrong sweet pea?" I sighed but for some reason I just wanted to cry these emotions are really getting to me and I really don't know why. "I don't know.. my emotions are all over the place, but I did feel bad for being so passive aggressive earlier" Seth sighed and laughed a little. "Lizzie it's ok stop worrying your tired and stressed of course your emotions are going to be all over the place"

I smiled and kissed my seth then finally got out the car, Leah and EJ were stiffling their laughter. "What's so funny?" EJ and Leah burst out laughing. "What?" I started to growl. "Oh seth.. I love you so much I don't know why im such an emotional weirdo" EJ mimicked my voice and I crossed my arms but then couldn't help but laugh.

"har har very funny laugh it up" Seth playfully pushed Leah and she giggled. "Watch it little brother, I'll put you on your ass" Seth smiled his cute little smile. "Would you care to put money where your mouth is?, because last time I checked shorty I can put you on your ass!" Leah playfully glared but walked away.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you." We all burst out laughing, me and Leah left the guys to carry the bags which they complained but me and Leah rolled our eyes. Once we were in the house EJ had put the stuff in the hallway and lead the way we all stopped and the smiles were beaming EJ looked straight at Nessie.

"Renesmee" Nessie smiled back and embraced EJ in a hug. "Edward-Jacob! I missed you so much little brother" It was nice seeing everyone, Emmett picked me up and swung me around in a circle oh god the faster he was swinging me around the more and more I was feeling nauseous. "Emmy… put me down" Emmett put me down and I raced back outside the front and spewed everywhere.

I do not feel good at all, its not cause of the sandwich it was cause I was nauseous. "See I knew you shouldn't have eaten that sandwich" I growled. "It wasn't the sandwich it was cause I was feeling nauseous ACTUALLY" EJ rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever!" then from nowhere I heard the familiar shout from my older brother. "WHAT? Lizzie? Eating a sandwich? Lizzie what the hell are you thinking!" I growled at Masen. "NOTHING OK!" Masen approached me confused and looked at Seth. "What's wrong with her?" I then for some reason started to cry tears were sprawling on my face.

"I seriously don't know her emotions have been all over the place. I've just put it down to being tired, she's laughing one minute then she's crying, then she's angry I can't keep up with her!" Grandpa approached me and checked my temperature. "Hmm! Well her body temperature seems to be normal, I think it's down to lack of sleep. Get some sleep Lizzie and I think you'll be fine!" I sighed. "But I want to say hello to everyone!" Grandpa shook his head. "Fine say hello to everyone then go to bed!" I nodded. I said hello to daddy and momma, Rose, Alice and Jazz, Nessie and Jake and last but not least Mase and Sofia.

Sofia looked at me with concern and worry she looked very drained and tired. "You going to be ok lizzie?" I smiled and hugged my best friend. "Yes I'm going to be fine.. you could do with some sleep yourself sis, you look drained." Sofia giggled and nodded. "I think us girls could do with a sleep and a catch up Annie isnt going to come until tomorrow her flight is delayed" Poor Annie I'm sure she'll be more tired than us. Leah yawned and agreed. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Wait for me girls, what about you Nessie?" Ness smiled and yawned as well. "I'm behind you lot!"

Grandma, Aunty Lilly and momma came with us. "Alright come on girls off to bed your all tired and its been long trips for you all!" our husbands smiled at us and kissed us all goodnight it is now 7.30 in the evening so its an early night for us all. Seth kissed my lips and cheeks. "I'll see you a little later sweet pea! Good night" I smiled and with momma giving me assistance she led me onto my familiar soft bed.

"Good night momma, I missed you!" I whispered, momma smiled her beautiful smile reached over and kissed my cheek. "I missed you too darling, how about I say good night to everyone and I stay with you for a bit how does that sound?" I smiled widely momma used to do this when I was young it wasn't that she favoured me over Nessie or anything it's just that I was more attached with momma and I used to want her with me all the time so she used to read me my story and then lie in my bed next to me for the whole night. I smiled widely and nodded.

momma was gone for probably what 10 minutes and I was fighting to keep my eyes open until I lost the battle and my eyes firmly shut, It wasn't til I felt a cold pair of arms wrap around my whole body that I knew it was my momma she pulled me towards her and wrapped the blanket round me, she pulled hair away from my face and then finally I fell completely asleep. Then I was sucked into a very powerful dream, I'm holding hands with Seth in the forest of Oregon. Seth stops and turns back like he's calling two people, then emerging from the bush behind us bounded two beautiful boys they are very beautiful.

One boy has very light brown hair and my coloured eyes, and the other had Seth's dark hair and eyes they were so cute but they were identical, they both looked like Seth. One jumped onto my back and the other did with Seth and we raced and soon ended up at the Lake. Then the dream cut off I jolted awake and in my arms wasn't momma anymore it was seth I looked on my side table and surprisingly it was very late it was nearly 3 in the morning after knowing I had been asleep for 8 hours I settled down again and fell back asleep.

This dream has become stronger and stronger is this dream trying to tell me something? I don't know but if it is then maybe it's saying I'm having a child soon or maybe it's my subconscious mind playing tricks on me.

**Anna-Maria's POV  
**London! Oh how I do not want to leave, Me and Zack have had the bestest time ever. English culture is amazing!. The English people were ever so welcoming and embracing the fact that me and zack are American, but all good things come to an end, but for some reason the last half of my honeymoon I noticed some changes in my behaviour, my thirst has become more and more regular and my mood is changing more swiftly it is become very confusing and bizarre and since me and Zack are stranded at the airport because of the weather I have become thirsty again lucky for me and Zack we are waiting in the first class lounge so its more comfortable.

"Dear could you pass me a flask please?" Zack looked a little concerned. "Honey you had one literally not long ago?" I could feel my throat become very uncomfortable and it was scorching… I have never had this happen to me before but I just seriously needed a flask. "Zack.. my throat is scorching I really need a flask how many have we got left?" Zack smiled guiltily and went to check from where I was looking it looked like we didn't have many left we had 50 flasks to start with. "hmmm not many I'd say about 10 so your going to need to pace yourself lucky for you Im not thirsty at the moment" I felt a little bad but I was so happy that I had my flask and guzzled down the blood it was so yummy.

I know for a fact that everybody would be at the house.. I have missed everybody especially my little sister. I was upset that she wasn't at my wedding, it was perfect but it wasn't right and I even heard that she felt so bad that she wanted to cut the honemoon short just come and see me.. that's when I felt bad. Thinking of my family I felt my phone buzz I smiled as to who it was.

"_Hey mum"_

"_**Hey darling, it's so good to hear that you sound yourself"**_

"_Huh? Why wouldn't I sound like myself mom?"_

"_**Oh, well Sofia, Lizzie, Leah and Nessie aren't themselves there's some strange behaviour going on with all them since they've had long trips"**_

"_Well saying about strange behaviour mom my thirst has become very bad, I've gone through so many flasks I'm surprised Zack has had any"_

"_**Oh dear sweetheart, well it's probably you not hunting as often as you should, you need to make sure you are hunting regularly" **_

"_Yeah I guess I haven't been controlling my thirst properly.. Thanks mom"_

"_**You're welcome darling, when are you going to be home baby..? I miss you! It isn't the same without you!"**_

"_Awe I miss you all too and well I'm not too sure my flight hasn't been announced until I get the heads up then hopefully we should be at Port Angeles tomorrow morning!" _

"_**ok darling just text me or your father when your flight has been announced!" **_

"_Ok mom, I'm going to get some sleep now I love you!"_

"_**I love you too sweetie, get some rest! Tell Zack I said hello"**_

"_Hah, Will do mom bye!"_

"_**Bye bye"**_

Zack smiled warmly hearing the conversation, he looked like he was going to say something until there was an announcement that said that our flight is now able to travel, a lady who looked very professional, she smiled at us … well my husband more than me and said spoke through the microphone.

"Flight 309 to Seattle Your flight is now ready to board" after she announced the flight she said to us "if there is anything else I can help you with then just ask" I snorted and held my hand in a way that showed my ring and she looked rather snobbish and tried to not show her annoyance I smiled at her cockily and said. "We'll be fine thank you!" the lady nodded, Zack gathered our bags and we headed to our flight, he held the hand luggage with ease.

"You're so cute when you're jealous honey" I playfully glared at my husband and he just burst out in laughter. "I don't know what you mean!" Zack nudged me a little. "Come on admit it Anna you were jealous!" I snorted and pretended it didn't bother me. "Yeah whatever" Zack laughed. "So if I went to her right now and spoke to her you wouldn't be jealous?" without warning I growled loudly and I became annoyed that I gave it away so I stormed off leaving my amused but annoying husband behind me but it didn't take long for him to catch up as we and many other people were on the air bridge. "Exactly!" I snorted and soon me and my Zack were settled into our seats and let sleep over take me once more.

FINALLY! Were in Port Angeles, after god knows how many hours we are finally home! Though Port Angeles is small and was raining, I was still happy to be back, Zack was happy to be back as well. "No place like home wouldn't you agree dear?" I giggled and nodded. "You can say that again honey. Come on I want to see everybody!" Zack laughed and though I was still quite tired I had quite a lot of energy more so than usual. Hm.


	3. Changes

**Sofia's POV  
**A week has passed and things have become hectic, it is now official that everyone has now moved into the massive mansion in Oregon. Surprisingly though the best thing about it which surprised not only me but my sisters and brothers. The family and the pack have been disappearing for weeks on end and have presented myself and Masen, Lizzie and Seth, Nessie and Jake, Leah & EJ and Annie and Zack with our own places to live surrounding the Cullen mansion.

Mine and Masen's cottage is beautiful very lavish and spacious to be honest and the best thing about it is that we live 5 minutes away from the mansion, 5 minutes away from the lake and not far from the others, I love it the decor was my moms, Alice and Esme's input it has a spacious kitchen, it is all open planned so it leads to the living area where the walls are a beige colour, the floor is warm wooded flooring, with mixture of toffee, chocolate brown and cream rugs a large wide plasma screen TV, minx coloured material couches.

There is the master bedroom which is mine and Masen's bedroom, it is all very glamorous with black and gold with a chandelier, our walk in wardrobe, our ensuite bathroom, there are 3 spare rooms we wasn't sure what we would need to use them for but I'm sure we could find some use for them and another ensuite bathroom that joins two of the spare rooms. Overall I absolutely love my house.

At the moment I'm on my own Masen is with the guys, sorting stuff out for their garage yep him, EJ, Jake & Seth have decided to open a garage together they wanted to earn their own money rather than use the family's money though the family wouldn't mind, so Masen won't be back for a while as they are signing documentation and all that stuff so I'm on my own for a while.

Well I guess I better start getting used to it. ever since I've come off from the honeymoon a lot of things have become odd in my behaviour I sleep a lot longer than I need to, I am hunting almost nearly once every other day, I've been eating all human foods and i've been vomiting a lot speaking of which, the horrible familiar nauseous feeling was back so I made a run for the nearest thing which was the back yard and I managed to vomit just in time, as soon as I vomited I had become very, very tired like all the energy has just been sucked out of me. I felt my phone buzzed, I didn't even see who it was.

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hey sweetheart, I just called to tell you that I'm going to be a little late I'm sorry for you being on your own"**_

"_Don't worry baby, I haven't been on my own long I've been with Alice and Mom getting more clothes for our wardrobe"_

"_**Ha-ha that sounds like fun. How have you been feeling sweetheart has the nauseous feeling come back?" **_

"_Yes, I just vomited just before you called, I don't know what's wrong with me I'm just so tired I can't even stand…"_

"_**Hmm this is very strange… maybe you're just ill?. Just go to bed and rest sweetheart I'll be there soon, I'll send the girls round to keep you company until I get back ok?"**_

"_Awe baby you don't have to bother the girls, they might be busy"_

"_**Nonsense, besides Lizzie and Nessie has wanted to speak with you to be honest. Especially Annie and Leah." **_

"_Ok, then see you soon baby I love you"_

"_**I love you too sweetheart bye"**_

After I came off the phone to my loving husband I felt like I had enough energy to stand I went straight to the bathroom brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, got changed into more comfortable clothes put all of mine and Masen's clothes in our wardrobe and by the time I was done, the girls were all here as I heard a knock at my door.

I smiled and quickly opened the door and there was beaming faces of all of my sisters. "Hey girls" All the girls giggled and I was engulfed in a group hug. "Sofie, I missed you so much! Wow the place looks great I love what Alice has done to it" I smiled at my house proudly and thanked Annie "Thanks sis come in girls" everybody all spread themselves across the two large couches I turned off the TV as I wasn't watching it and I wedged myself between Nessie and Lizzie. "I'm sorry for not being able to talk to anyone, just been trying to settle in you know." Everybody smiled and agreed.

"No need to apologise sis it's been the same with me, it's been hard not seeing Jake more, ever since the guys are all opening a garage together" I smiled knowing I wasn't the only one that felt like this. "Well since our husbands won't be seen as much as we are used to I think it's fair that we all should just be together with the family for company!" Leah smiled and the girls nodded then Lizzie asked something so out of the blue.

"Guys.. Um.. Have you felt different lately?" hold on.. Is she getting the same feelings that I have been feeling?. Annie had a knowing look on her face but Nessie and Leah and I was puzzled. "What do you mean Liz?" Liz wasn't sure. "Well.. I don't know about you guys but since the honeymoon my mood swings have gotten so bad, my eating habits aren't the same and I'm constantly vomiting" I agreed. "Yes! you aren't the only one Liz I have been sleeping constantly for ages this isn't our normal behaviour so what could be wrong?" Leah and Ness looked shocked but understood. "Yeah I agree with Sofie this isn't normal behaviour" Leah then agreed as well.

"Yeah I have as well. And guys I seriously don't know what's going on with me, I tried to phase the other day and I did but.. it only lasted for a short while. I don't know" I'm becoming so worried for Leah, she is definitely not a shape shifter anymore I think I don't know her body temp isn't the same and her hair is very long. "What about you Annie?" Annie nodded.

"The same as well but its more me constantly hunting my thirst is becoming out of control I don't know why I'm drinking this much blood but I am and its becoming very weird and I can't keep any human food down I'm constantly vomiting what is happening to us?" I sighed. "Maybe we should speak to our parents about it. Surely you've been getting visions Annie?" Annie shook her head. "Nothing sis, I haven't been getting anything. Although I do get these weird flashes I don't know its like I'm hearing myself talk in a conversation I've had with Zack or mom its strange" how bizarre.

"Our behaviour has become far out of the ordinary and I think it's getting to a point now where we are having no real control over our bodies I think we should hold a BIG family meeting after shall I call dad?" Everybody nodded. And soon got my phone out to dial my dad's number.

**Masen's POV  
**I'm telling you the way I feel right now I'm floating on cloud 9 I've got a beautiful wife, I have my own house that my awesome family made for us, myself and my brothers have now signed papers for our business to start, the money is going to be rolling in very soon EJ, myself, Jake and Seth are opening our own garage rose has taught me and EJ a lot about cars and now I can say we are badass at it now.. Thanks to our vampiric mind.

Jake had awesome knowledge on cars anyway and so did Seth so it made sense, we have signed papers on buying the garage which is very convenient on where the place is, we named our business the Cullen Brothers Co. I know Seth and Jake haven't got our last name but they loved it.

its 20 minutes from home it is in the town centre and at the moment were looking to hire some more mechanics and a receptionist or two there isn't a garage around the town we will be closest one in Ashland. This also means more money. Me and the guys have all signed the contract so we should be set to open up the garage in 2 weeks' time, so were all buzzing getting the equipment all sorted.

"Man I can't believe it we'll be opening soon!" I laughed at Seth. "I know right, I wonder how many punters we will have there's bound to be one person in Ashland who is destroying everything.. there's always one!" all the guys laughed at me and then I began to think about my sisters and my wife there behaviour lately has become too strange, after speaking with Sofia not long ago I'm becoming very worried about her she's vomiting, she's hunting every other day it isn't normal what could be causing this.

"MASEN!" I shook my head as I came out my thoughts. "Huh what?" Jake looked a little worried. "You ok Mase? Looks like you were lost in thought there" I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know Jake. I've just been thinking about all of the girls behaviour ever since they've all come back from our honeymoons they haven't been themselves!" The guys faces fell and agreed. "I have to agree with you Mase. Elizabeth's mood swings have become so bad lately as mean as it sounds I sometimes can't stand to be in the same room as her she flips out on the littlest things then cries because she yelled at me then becomes so loving and happy I seriously can't keep up." I laughed but felt sorry for Seth.

Jake and EJ laughed along but nodded. "Yeah I've noticed Nessie's eating habits have changed and she's become more sensitive and vomiting a lot. Do you think the girls are ill or something?" I shook my head. "At the same time? With near enough the same symptoms? Nah I think the best thing to do is to speak to my grandpa and Alice they'll know what's been going on" Everyone agreed.

"Ok all the girls should be at my house shall we go there or go straight to my grandfather's?" To be honest I think that's a dumb question, but since we can't really leave yet cause of these stupid documents we still needed to sign and to fix up the garage a bit so I just text sofia saying for all the girls to talk to Carlisle. It didn't take long to for her to reply saying that they are going now … they must be talking about it as well. I doubt it will be anything serious…


	4. Expecting

**Renesmee POV  
**After when Sofia texted my brother we all decided to speak to grandpa, though we haven't seen the rest of the family for a good 3 days but they'll understand it's just for us to get settled into our new homes so it won't be a big deal Sofia was the one to call grandpa but we all could hear the conversation.

"_**Hello?"**_

"_Hey dad"_

"_**Sofia... Is that you?"**_

"_He he yes, can't you recognise your own daughter?"_

"_**Ha-ha, I apologise sweetheart it's good to hear from you, how can I help you?"**_

"_Well, I've got all the girls round my house at the moment we are slightly concerned with our health, there has been no changes ever since the honeymoon and it's only been a week, were constantly throwing up, were sleeping longer, our eating habits have changed some more than others, Leah has definitely changed and were scared" _

"_**Right calm down darling, why don't you all come round so we can discuss this properly in my office, where are Masen and the others?" **_

"_They're making things official with their garage so they won't be back until later on!" _

"_**Ok... Well I'll inform Bella and Edward, Lilly and Chris and Alice come here as soon as you can I'd like to examine you all!" **_

"_Ok then dad sees you in a minute"_

"_**See you soon darling" **_

Sofia put down the phone Leah looked very annoyed with herself. "What did he say?" Sofia smiled a little guiltily. "Well he said he's like to examine all of us so we really need to go now!" I nodded and asked Leah if she would like to jump on my back as she can't phase at all now. She agreed and I carrying Leah and my sisters all ran the 2 minute run to my grandpa's. We came through the back and in the garden and there was my grandma and aunty Lilly tending their flowers, Emmett and Jazz were wrestling with Rose and Alice watching once they saw us though they were beaming with happiness I let Leah slide off my back and we all ran to hug everybody.

I was in my momma and daddy's arms I didn't realise until now just how much I missed them, then they engulfed Lizzie with us both giggling and my dad picking me up and hugging me tight I couldn't help but laugh. "Daddy! I missed you" I heard a slight chuckle and I looked up and he smiled his crooked smile "I missed you too Nessie!" Daddy let me go and then all of sudden some big strong arms had wrapped around me and I knew it was my uncle Emmett I laughed and let the wind whip my hair.

"Emmy!" Emmett laughed. "Nessie bear! I missed you I thought we wasn't going to see you again!" I laughed and shook my head when he stopped twirling me around. "I could never forget my Emmy now could I!" after when all greetings were done more serious matters were at hand. Grandpa smiled at us. "Nessie, Lizzie, Sofia, Leah, Anna-Maria, Lilly, Chris, Bella, Edward, Alice could you come to my office please there is things we need to discuss" myself and other girls nodded and we all rushed into my grandfather's office.

"Now I understand that you haven't been able to visit us for 3 days cause you've all been trying to settle in.. but from what I can gather is that you all have got the same symptoms on whatever is causing your odd behaviour now if its ok with you girls I would like to examine you?" Aunty Lilly looked confused while holding Sofia's hand. "Alice have you received any visions to help us know what's wrong with my girls?" Alice thought about it and shook her head. "No nothing, if I haven't received any visions then I'm assuming that you haven't either Annie?" we all turned to Annie and she shook her head too agreeing with Alice. "Your right Alice no I haven't but I have been having these weird flashes of visions though"

We all looked concerned especially Uncle Chris and grandpa. "What do you mean sweetheart?" Annie looked a little unsure. "I'm not sure… they happen so quickly, I can't really see anything but I can hear myself talk to another person... like Zack I don't know." Grandpa seemed interested. "How long have these flashes have been happening?" Annie thought. "Um three weeks after I got married so it was during my honeymoon!" grandpa nodded. "Is there anything else you can see in them?" Annie shook her head. "No it's only ever been when I'm talking to somebody but it's mostly me talking to Zack. I just can't put my finger on it!"

Before anyone said anything both Alice and Anna-Maria gasped and they looked completely zoned out it must have been a long vision me, Sofia, Lizzie and Leah all looked confused. As soon as they came back, Anna-Maria was in total shock and Alice screamed which filled the house literally going nuts hugging us all. I turned to my daddy and even he was in shock he was frozen in place. "Daddy? Grandpa why is dad in shock?" Grandpa tended to daddy and soon managed to get him out of his state of shock.

Sofia was trying to get Annie to talk. "Annie?" There was no answer her heart was going insane and she wasn't responding it was aunty Lilly's turn. "Annie sweetheart can you hear me? It's your mom if you can hear me say something" Annie then turned to her mother and smiled. "Expecting" was all she said and it confused me… expecting? Expecting what? I then turned to Lizzie and Leah and they just shrugged so grandpa calmed Alice down who was still going nuts. "Alice darling. What did you see?" Alice was squealing.

"It is something amazing! So that's why I left all those spare rooms in the girls houses" she was talking to herself grandpa was getting slightly agitated. "Alice, what was it?" Alice smiled widely. "Well I'm proud to say that Renesmee, Leah, Elizabeth, Sofia and Anna-Maria …. Are pregnant... That is what the strange behaviours are about" HOLD THE PHONE… Pregnant, did she say…. Pregnant? H-how? Lizzie screamed in happiness.

Momma looked concerned though, "How is this possible? I mean they stopped aging." Alice shook her head. "That's what I thought but then I realised they don't age after when they are 7 years old not 6. So technically they are still able to have children at 7 they become totally immortal" oh my god. I'm in total shock, Daddy and Momma looked very concerned I looked to grandpa. "Do you think this is true grandpa?" Grandpa paced and then thought of something.

"I think so... give me a minute" Grandpa walked out and Lizzie was bouncing in her seat, Leah looked completely shocked, Sofia was also shocked and Annie was smiling looking down at her stomach, Lilly and Chris were just beaming with happiness.

****

Leah's POV  
That explains everything... but pregnant, I didn't expect this I thought female wolves couldn't have children but my suspicions have been confirmed, Billy had told me that I have also proved another legend wrong it seems that in the gene when a female wolf is impregnated by their imprint it seems that the wolf gene can temporarily disconnect which makes them human again when the child is born the female wolfs gene is automatically activated again but it can only happen once after when the child is born they can phase like a normal shape shifter.

I am so happy that I am though, EJ my husband and is also the father to my child! I just hope it is a girl. Doc came back in the room, he asked us girls to stand then when concentrating really hard… you can actually see a small bump this is weird… "Err. Carlisle can I just ask something?" Carlisle smiled at me warmly. "Yes Leah what is it?." I smiled equally as warm. "Well.. I'm just looking at all the girls stomachs and.. for us to find out a full month after regardless whether this is an abnormal pregnancy or not.. Should we be having a bump?"

Carlisle answered my question. "Hmm that's a good question Leah. Ok I will definitely need to examine your stomachs, if you all could follow me into the other room" We all followed Carlisle into the back room it was like a hospital office it had an examining bed medical equipment everything, he turned to Renesmee first. "Since you're the oldest Renesmee would you pop onto the bed first?" Nessie smiled and jumped on the bed when Nessie took off her thick cardigan and lifted her top you could see the bump everyone gasped at this, Carlisle looked a little surprised and touched the bump and he hummed a bit.

"Well.. From looking you do look more far along than normal at least a month Leah could you lie down a second?" Nessie pulled down her shirt and then I laid down on the bed and pulled up my top as well I gasped a little when he touched my stomach damn these vamps ARE cold. "Hmm, yes your about the same, Elizabeth your turn?" Lizzie didn't waste time I moved then Lizzie laid down and did the same Carlisle nodded. "Yes you're the same as well. Ok Sofia your next"

Sofia did the same she lifted her top but… she looked bigger than us. Carlisle stopped. "What?.. Sofia.. you're different than the others.. you look at least 2 months pregnant." What does that mean then? Her belly looked a lot bigger. Hmm. "Hmm… that really is odd. Annie your last darling". Annie nodded she laid down and lifted her top but.. she didn't really have a bump.. what? Carlisle then looked puzzled. "Hmm. It seems that your growth rate is a lot slower than the others but you are pregnant". Annie smiled and nodded.

"Alice have you seen when the girls will be due?" Alice looked in and she smiled. "Well.. it will all be fairly close Nessie, Lizzie and Leah will be due in 4 months from now all a week apart from each other, but Sofia will be 3 months from now and Annie will be 5 months from now" Carlisle looked puzzled. "But I have an explanation why Sofia will be only 3 months.. it is because she is pregnant with… TRIPLETS!" Everyone in that room gasped. Triplets? Oh my god.

**Sofia's POV  
**I completely froze by what Alice had told me.. I thought I was dreaming did she say… triplets?. My mom looked at me with complete and utter joy. "T-tripplets? Are you sure?" Alice smiled and hugged me tight. "Congratulations Sofie. 3 babies." I looked down and smiled at my tummy I didn't even notice it before but I did look big. And tears came out my eyes. "Thank you" I whispered. Then Alice carried on. "The reason why Nessie, Leah and Lizzie is 4 months is because they are having twins" everyone was beaming. Lizzie screamed. "Twins?! Oh my god! Two babies yay!" everyone laughed including me. Leah looked overwhelmed which she was comforted by both Nessie and Lizzie and held her she laughed and smiled.

"he he, yes and Annie you are pregnant with only one baby but your baby is the most unique baby ever! Its half vampire and ¾ vampire **(sorry I don't know the correct term)** so it's going to need a lot more blood than you think but the growth rate wavers it is slow at the moment but it will speed up after" I am so happy for my sister, I looked at my mom and dad and they held us and were so happy for us Annie looked at me. "I'm going to be an aunty to triplets" I giggled. "I'm going to be an aunty to the most unique baby in existence, the first of its kind" Annie had tears in her eyes and she hugged me.

I turned to Leah, Liz and Ness and they were excited as well. Carlisle smiled at all of us but Bella still looked worried. "Carlisle what if their pregnancies are like mine?" Everyone stopped then and concern overthrew us. But dad smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry Bella Leah, Ness and Lizzie's babies are more human they have little vampire in them and their wolf gene wont kick in until they are in their early teens.. Sofia's babies are hybrids but since Sofia isn't full human she is able to carry the babies no problem and will be more safer, Annie's however is going to be the most difficult because her baby is more vampire I suggest that we do her by C-section I have no experience in handling a half vampire and ¾ human baby but overall congratulations girls" everybody sighed in relief then a thought occurred to us all. "Girls.. We still haven't told our husbands yet!"

Before anybody could answer Alice squealed and shouted. "SHOPPING TIME!" I then looked confused. "Alice.. How can we go shopping? We don't know the sex of our children" Alice had a demon smile I gasped. "Do you know Alice?" Alice shook her head. "I am not saying a thing, first you should all tell Jake, Seth, Mase, EJ and Zack" we all nodded until the door burst open and in came bounding in Rose, Emmy, Jazz and Esme they all looked happy for us.

"man, I am too young to be a great uncle" everybody laughed and then my mom smiled with Bella. "Were going to be grandmas!" Bella laughed the loudest and winced. "Grandma at 18" everybody burst out laughing I can't wait to tell my Masen that I'm pregnant with triplets, god will I be able to be a good enough mother to 3 babies? I then heard someone merely yell in my head.

**of course your going to be a good mother, don't think like that sofie ever! **

I realised it was my sister Annie, and a look of annoyance was flashed in Edward's eyes. He walked over to me and hugged me. "Don't think like that again Sofia. You will be an amazing mother! We are all here to help you! Ok" I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Edward it's just.. Surprising! Triplets." Edward laughed softly then kissed my head. My mom looked to be in tears. "I am so happy for you sweetheart" I giggled. "Thank you mom! Grandma to 4 children!" my mom laughed, "I know I can't wait.. Just 3 months from now you will be holding them in your arms!" I smiled and laughed. "I know! This pregnancy is going to be very very slow indeed"

**Elizabeth's POV  
**TWINS! I am pregnant with twins how awesome is that!, AHHH! I am so excited 4 months from now I will have my beautiful children in my arms, I wonder what they will look like, whether one or both will be wolves or hybrid I'm so excited I wouldn't mind having one of each but I wouldn't mind if it was twin boys or twin girls either way I will love them to the very depth of my soul.

I looked to Nessie and she just looked happy, I cant believe sofia though. Triplets! Wow! I saw Sofie smile at me, I giggled and gave her a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you Sofie" Sofie giggled.. "I know I feel it! but congrats to you too sis" we all giggled then we all made our way downstairs into the living area the family didn't follow probably give us time to take it in. we all spread out on the couches and we all just toke a moment to actually grasp everything that has happened.

_***I am so excited Lizzie, we're going to be aunties to 8 children!*-Nessie**_

_*I know right! It's so crazy! I am happy for you sis! You're going to be an amazing mother*- Lizzie_

_***Awe thank you so much sis, so will you.. Now NAMES!*- Nessie**_

_*Seriously? I can't think about that yet.. I don't know the sex of the babies*-Lizzie_

_***I know but it wouldn't hurt just planning names would it? I bet Alice knows what we're having.. But I think she's going to leave it a surprise for a while, I can't believe she wanted us to go shopping now!*- Nessie**_

_*ha-ha, I know typical Alice any excuse to go shopping, our family just gets bigger and bigger*- Lizzie_

_***I'm so happy for you Annie*- Nessie**_

_*Me too!*-Lizzie_

_***Ha-ha thanks guys, I am a little disappointed that I only got one baby but hey I'm grateful half vampire ¾ human, the first in his existence*- Annie**_

_*His? Are you having a boy?*- Lizzie_

_***I don't know, in my dreams I see a boy with zack's pale blonde hair and my honey coloured eyes*- Annie**_

_***Awe that's so cute, I think I'm having one of each if were going by dreams*- Nessie**_

_*Yeah if I'm going by my dreams then I'm having identical twin boys that look like Seth!*- Lizzie_

_***awe I wonder what Sofia's babies will be I wonder if they will be all girls, all boys or both*-Annie**_

_*How can you not see the visions Annie?*- Lizzie_

_***I really don't know I think my baby is stopping me from seeing anything, as weird as that may sound but that's the only explanation and I think my baby is the one showing me my flashes*- Annie**_

_*yeah that could be it, Awe I'm so happy for Leah did you see her cry in grandpa's room I think that's why she was so angry I think she thought she couldn't have children well it looks like she's proved another legend wrong! EJ's babies are going to be CUTE! They will be good parents I think!*-Lizzie_

_***Yeah I know I agree! Omg I can't wait to meet them all*-Nessie**_

_*4 months is going to be torture*-Lizzie_

I jumped out the conversation I could see Sofie look at me questioningly. "Nessie wanted to think of names!" Leah and Sofie giggled. "In all fairness I have already started" Everyone glanced at Leah.

"Seriously?" Leah blushed a little and nodded. "Yeah I have always said that if I have a boy I will name him after my father, Harry Damien Clearwater, if it's another boy it will be Colby Tristan Clearwater, if they were girls then it would be Aleana Rae Clearwater and Kianna Rhea Clearwater" everyone awed at the names they sound so cute.

"Awe Leah they are cute names". "What are cute names?" everyone jolted when we heard Masen us girls looked up and there all of our husbands were looking at us. Hmmm this will be interesting.


	5. You're Going To Be A Daddy

**Masen's POV  
**after when all the documents were signed me and the guys were joined by Zack, we were all in the garage fixing up a few things. We have been working on this nearly all day and haven't heard anything from the girls so we assumed everything was good Zack was complimenting us. "I got a hand it to you guys this place looks great you will be guaranteed good business especially for the prices you're doing and the location, business will be booming!" I smiled at Zack. "Thanks Zacky boy you sure you wouldn't want to quit gym training?"

Zack laughed and shook his head. "Nah I've never been a mechanical type, I like gym training, plus Chris pays me well… not like you wouldn't either" Zack was always on the edge with us he's family. "Zack.. Calm down, we aren't easily offended just relax you're family so no worries ok?" Zack smiled and hugged me. "Thanks Masen nice to hear you say that, though we got off on the wrong foot-" I cut him off.

"No need to explain yourself Zack. It's all in the past now!" Zack nodded agreeing. "Great now if you two have finished your lovey dovey moment can we get back to business at hand please?" Jake spoke with seriousness and we all nodded. "Ok.. What about her? She looks good!" I rolled my eyes. "But she has no experience what so ever! How is she going to be able to recommend anything good to the customers?"

Seth sighed. "Yes but she looks the part!" EJ shook his head. "Nah I like her, she has background experience with cars, and she has been a receptionist for 7 years with another garage company so she knows the ins and outs of the business" I agreed. "Kelly seems the best person for the job, do any of you want to call her or should i?" I smiled knowing. "Ok fine give me the number" Jake, Seth and EJ smiled and Jake gave me Kelly's resume that has her contact details on I tried her home phone but got nothing so I tried her cell and within 4 rings she picked up.

"_**Hello?"**_

"_Hello Kelly it's Masen Cullen you dropped you're resume with us last week?" _

"_**Oh yes I remember, how can I help you Mr Cullen?"**_

"_Well I'm sorry that we haven't contacted you in a week but we've just been sorting out on who has the two positions and after an agreement with me and my brothers you are the best person for the job."_

"_**Really? Oh my god thank you so much!"**_

"_You're welcome, would you be able to start two weeks Monday at 8.00am?" _

"_**Yes! I can thank you so much Mr. Cullen, you won't regret it!"**_

"_I'm sure we won't take care Miss Neilson" _

I put down the phone and my brothers all had big grins on their faces I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you guys are thinking keep it to yourselves; now that one position has been filled who will fill the last position?" this is where it gets tricky and my head hurts so much that I think we should carry on tomorrow.

"I don't know shall we continue tomorrow? I'm so tired!" I checked the time and it is only 8.00 in the evening but we've been working on this since 9.00 in the morning. So myself and EJ left Seth and Jake to lock up, we walked to my car and jumped in, Zack didn't park far he bought his motorbike so it wasn't a problem for him. I can't wait to see my beautiful wife.

within 5 minutes I was back at the house the guys wasn't far behind us anyway we all parked in the spacious garage and made our way inside once we all walked I could hear everybody being cheerful and excited hmm. What's going on? I turned round and the guys looked like I did.. Confused. We all walked into the lounge area and all I heard was awes and Lizzie saying. "Such cute names" what the hell?.

"What names?" I said and all the girls looked at us like we have grown another head. "What's the matter girls?" I looked straight at sofie and she looked happy she skipped in front of me and engulfed me into a hug I smiled and kissed her plump lips. "I missed you sweetheart!" Sofie giggled. "I missed you too baby!" I smiled and wondered why she was looking at her tummy hm. "so what did grandpa say? Does he know what's wrong with you?" Sofia's expression changed a little she looked at the other girls and they were smiling the guys were even more puzzled.

"Um I think we should go upstairs.. There's something I need to tell you.. it's nothing bad though!" I was a bit nervous on what she had to tell me but she said it wasn't bad so its good news. Sofie grabbed my hand and we were sitting on Sofia's bed. "So what is it that you needed to tell me sweetheart?" Sofie stood up and she was in front of me she leaned down and kissed me.. oh I see what she was doing and so I lingered but she wanted me to let go … ok now im confused. Sofie giggled.

"Ok, so you know how you told me to talk to dad about my symptoms and why I was vomiting, eating all human foods and constantly sleeping?" I nodded her smile didn't go though. "Yes…..?" Sofie giggled a little. "Well.. Alice told us that the reason why our behaviours were odd is because.. I'm.." this anticipation is killing me "You're what?" Sofie smiled more widely.

"Pregnant!" my eyes were like deer's in headlights. "W-what?" Sofia burst out laughing then lifted her top up and there.. was a quite a small bump I looked at it for ages.. "You're going to be a daddy Masen…. to triplets!" my heart nearly shut down, TRIPLETS!. "WHAT? TRIPLETS?" Sofia laughed. "I know! 3 babies' Masen! 3 beautiful babies" I can't believe it.. I'm going to be a dad. To triplets. I'm the happiest man on earth. I jumped off the bed and swung Sofia in a small circle she giggled and I kissed her lips proper.

"I love you so much darling! This is the best news that you could have brought to me, i will try to be the best dad ever!" Sofia smiled and kissed me forcefully. "No Masen you WILL be the best dad ever! It doesn't matter about money we have it, I know you are going to be a good dad" I was just so happy I sat on the edge of the bed and lifted up Sofia's top again and touched the bump.

"Hello this is your daddy, I love you all so much! Be good for mommy in there ok!" Sofia giggled then gasped. "Masen.. I can feel them moving!" I smiled and laid my head on the bump and I could feel them too. "Do you like the sound of my voice? I can't wait to meet you all"

I stood up and pulled my wife onto the bed I kissed her lips. "I love you so much Sofia Cullen!" Sofia smiled and giggled. "I love you too Masen Cullen" then she looked at her tummy. "And I love you 3 forever and always!" she stroke the stomach and smiled at it. I know Sofia is going to be an amazing mother, I just hope I can be a good father. Then I sat and thought about it… if Sofia is pregnant does that mean my sisters are as well? Oh my god… I'm going to be an uncle as well?.

I then got out of bed with sofia. "Is my sisters?" Sofia laughed and nodded. Oh I want to see Seth, Jake, EJ and Zack's faces. So I rushed downstairs.

**Zack's POV  
**I felt so overjoyed for Masen he's going to be a dad of triplets.. Wow? 3 children. Well he seems to be happy. I looked at my Anna-Maria I hope she's ok, ever since the honeymoon she hasn't been very well.. I wonder? Hm. Annie then got up off the couch confused faces still with Jake and Seth. "Zack could you come outside with me for a second?" Aidan was still asleep on the couch so we crept outside Annie smiled at me.

"So are you feeling better honey?" Annie smiled at me gave me a big kiss on the lips and nodded. "yes dear and Carlisle told us some good news!" I smiled warmly very curious on what this news could be. "What is it dear?" Annie smiled and then stroke her stomach. "You're going to be a dad Zack.. I love you so much I'm pregnant!" I smiled so wide, I shouted loud. "WOO! Seriously? Anna-Maria you have made me the happiest vampire alive words cannot describe how happy I am! I love you so much!" Anna had tears in her eyes and I pulled her to me and gave her a kiss.

"I'm going to be a father! My son or daughter is in my wife and I know I will be the best dad it will need." I kneeled down lifted her not so grown tummy and kissed her stomach. "Hello baby! It's your dad your probably not grown that much yet but I can't wait to meet you little one, be good for your mommy, we love you!" Anna sniffed and had tears in her eyes. "I love you!". "I love you too when will the baby be due do you know?" Annie nodded. "Yes 5 months from now! but since the baby will be half vampire ¾ human they will have to keep a very close watch on my pregnancy I will have to have a C-Section" I nodded but it did scare me a little but hey 5 months from now I will have my baby to greet and I can't wait.

"Hey Zack I was thinking… if the baby is a boy.. I would like to name him Noah Xavier, after your little brother!" I was surprised that she was thinking of baby names now but I was so happy that she wanted to name our baby after my little brother if it was a boy, I kissed her softly. "I like it, thank you so much darling.. what about if it's a girl?" Annie smiled. "I was thinking.. Mollie Amelle" I like that a lot. "I like it.. but why that name?" Annie had a knowing look.

"Well my mom was going to name Sofia that but that ended up not being the case so If I have a girl then I want to name her in honour of my mother so it would be Mollie Amelle Johnson for a girl and Noah Xavier Johnson for a boy." I smiled at the names they were so fitting. "Well for a unique baby they sure have unique names" Annie agreed.

**Jake's POV  
**I watched as both Masen and Zack were getting dragged in different places, I wanted to know right here right now if there was something wrong with my Nessie. "Nessie don't take me to another room, is everything ok with you?" Nessie smiled she looked at Lizzie and they both nodded. What are they hiding from us?. Seth whispered. "I don't like this" I chuckled and nodded.

"Girls stop stalling what did Carlisle say?" Nessie smiled and kissed me on the lips. "I love you.. You know that?" I looked dead confused of course I know that. "Err.. Yes?" Nessie laughed and nodded. "Ok..i spoke to grandpa earlier on what could be wrong with me and well.." Lizzie then took over. "And we are proud to say that you both are going to be daddies.. to TWINS!" they both lifted up their shirts and showed us their tummies I zoned in on Nessie's stomach what? Pregnant? With twins? What no.. This can't be happening.. What if… the birth was like Bella's what? No I can't watch her die in front of me.

"Get them out!" Nessie's face fell. "What?" I paced up and down. "You can't be strong enough to have them Nessie get them out of you I will NOT watch you die in front of my eyes!" gasps of shock and a crowd of growls swarmed the room. Lizzie stood in front of a shocked Nessie. Then a growl came from Edward. "Jacob.. Outside.. Now!" I refused to move "I always knew one way or another you were going to destroy me. How can you stand by and let this happen! We saved Bella by the skin of our teeth but we can't save Nessie either the venom or the babies will kill Nessie and what's left for me? DEATH! You've signed her off on a death sentence I will not stand by and let those babies kill my wife!" Edward roared "JACOB IF YOU SHUT UP AND LET US EXPLAIN THAT MY GRANDCHILDREN DOESN'T HAVE MUCH VAMPIRE IN THEM!" I stopped dead. "W-what?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Always jumping to conclusions stupid mutt!" I snarled. "Give it a rest Blondie! No one's talking to you!" Edward growled. "As I was saying. The babies are more human than vampire, they have your gene they will be werewolves when they hit puberty they are more human so the birth will be as natural as possible!" oh shit! After saying all that to Nessie.

Oh my god now I do feel like an ass I turned round and saw Nessie crying in Bella's arms I went to go to her but Seth and Edward was stopping me. "Let go of me!" Nessie went out of Bella's grasp and Bella looking more annoyed at me than the others.

"You happy Jacob?" I frowned. "Of course I'm not happy what a stupid thing to say Bella. How was I supposed to know that the babies weren't dangerous the only birth we got to witness was watch you nearly die giving birth to 4 babies and your heart completely stopping thinking you were dead! I thought they killed you! Do you realise how much I wanted to kill them after what they did to you!" I gasped SHIT! I let that one slip. And more growls erupted and a gasp came from Nessie.

"What did you say?" i looked at everybody, Edward and Bella and Masen all glared at me with a distressed Nessie who asked me. "Nessie.. I didn't mean-"she cut me off. "All this time… I thought you protected me because you loved.. But you.. Wanted to kill me? And my brothers and sister… so what you had a change of heart? What else are you hiding from me Jacob? I suppose you're going to tell me that you loved my momma too!" nobody said a thing I tried to think of an explanation but.. Before I could even explain Nessie and Lizzie and Masen and EJ all gasped. More Nessie though. She glanced between me and Bella.

"Oh my god… you did… y-you and.. momma! WHEN WAS YOU GOING TO PLAN ON TELLING ME! so was I the next best thing then! You was going to kill me cause you thought I killed my momma but you couldn't do that so you just imprinted on me instead you couldn't have mom so you pursued me instead! You know what forget it! just get out! I don't want to see you! It's clear you don't want me or the babies" I gasped. "Nessie please hear me out of course I want you and the babies!" Nessie shook her head and I took a step forward and Masen intervened.

"She said get out! I don't want you anywhere near my sister you understand me you've said enough stay at your house Nessie is staying here for a while maybe then you can think about what you just said!" I didn't bother arguing, Seth and Leah looked a little at war with themselves I shook my head and made my way to my house I shared with Nessie. I didn't bother I phased and started running i didn't know where I was going but I just… can't believe how quickly that spiralled out way to go Jake! You and your big mouth. I was just shocked. Nessie is having twins.

**EJ's POV  
**I can't believe what's just happened my sister is pregnant and Jake says all that what the fuck! Me and Masen are livid, Nessie is going to be extra sensitive now that she's pregnant with twins my nieces or nephews or both I can't believe it. Sofia, Nessie, Lizzie and Annie are pregnant Nessie was crying on my shoulder dad came up to me.

"Nessie sweetheart why don't you have some rest?" Nessie snapped at dad. "NO! Why did you keep this from me dad.. You of all people? You know how I feel about Jake but you failed to tell me the fact that he wanted to kill me and my siblings at one point!" Dad looked really hurt and wanted to comfort her put she was so high with emotions jazz and Annie had to calm her down then Momma tried reasoning with her.

"Nessie, honey the situation is much too complicated for you to understand, if we sat and told you the whole truth on what happened between your father, Jake and me you would be so confused and what we had to go through wasn't all plain sailing and at some points very dark which is why we agreed to not tell any of you. But trust me when I say Jake loves you so much Nessie. He's told you about imprinting right?, imprinting is about finding their true soul mates and YOU are his true soul mate. If I was he would have imprinted on me by now wouldn't he? But he couldn't, which meant I wasn't his true soul mate."

Nessie didn't know what to say only. "Do you love him?" Momma looked shocked that she even asked that. "What?" Nessie looked at momma with questioning eyes. "I said ... Do you love him?" I looked at dad and he didn't look fazed at all I looked at momma and she looked determined. "Not in the way you are thinking Nessie no! At a point in my life Ness I was made to make a choice, between someone I should have been and who I really am. I chose this life and I love your father to the very depth of my soul, and I have 4 amazing children to show for it.

Things between me and Jake are well balanced now because he has you!" Nessie sighed.. Then hugged momma, to be honest momma looked relieved. "Never hide anything from me again momma." Momma kissed into Nessie's hair. "I'm sorry darling I promise we won't hide anything from you like that again. We only did what we did to protect you." Nessie nodded but was now facing the harsh realities on what happened with her and Jake. And everybody was still livid especially Lizzie "I could kill him!" Lizzie said in annoyance Seth shook his head. "I don't think so you. You're pregnant as well!" Lizzie huffed. "That wouldn't stop me from kicking his ass don't you worry. How could he say that to my sister?" Seth sighed. "In all honesty he was surprised" Lizzie turned to look at her.

"Did you know?" Seth gave a guilty look. "Lizzie before you kill me, in all honesty everyone knew.. But Liz he didn't imprint Nessie by choice it just happened I did try to stop him from doing what he did he wasn't thinking straight cause he thought that Bella was dead well we all did." Lizzie sighed.

As I turned my attention away from everyone and was looking at my wife she smiled and said. "EJ as you could probably already guess but I'm also pregnant ... with twins also. They'll be due 4 months from now! Not exactly good timing I know" I smiled widely with happiness and kissed Leah. "I love you darling!" Leah smiled and kissed me on the cheek. It was nice to know that I am going to be a father as well to twins!.

Whatever problems that Nessie and Jake are having they will pull through though Jake is an idiot! And could have handled that WAY better they will be ok in the end. I just can't believe I'm going to be a father, I just hope I can be all they need I really don't mind whether we have boys, girls or both I know I will love them unconditionally, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned round and it was momma.

"Congratulations darling to you and Leah!" I chuckled and engulfed my mother in a hug. "Thanks momma! I just hope I'm going to be a good dad! Are you ok now anyway?" momma gave me a proud look and smiled "Yeah I'm ok thanks sweetie and of course don't doubt yourself darling the twins will be lucky to have a dad like you" my dad jumped into the conversation. "Of course you will Edward-Jacob don't doubt that for a second ok I agree with your mother" I felt really confident and determined to do all I can for Leah while she's pregnant.


	6. Siblings Are Going To Fight

**Sofia's POV  
**Weeks have past and my ever swollen belly seems to getting bigger and bigger my babies are beginning to kick, masen has been working so he hasn't been here to experience it when I first felt my babies kick I was so scared but I was so happy the family felt my stomach and were all cooing them it just filled me with such joy.

Nessie and Jake had made up eventually Nessie felt bad for kicking out Jake and he did A LOT of grovelling, though Masen is still pissed off at him and still doesn't trust that he is 100% happy with the new arrangement, at the moment I'm lying on my bed just waiting for my husband to come home my mom is sitting next to me with Annie and Aidan and were just watching TV, like any mothers would with their daughters.

"What about Masen Junior?" I looked at my sister… oh yes me and my mum and sister have been planning on baby names… the suggestions so far have been…. Interesting, I have been planning out the nursery. Well… Alice has, I have been trying to put my opinion but I might just leave her to it she has a good idea but I still don't know the sex of my children.. I know for sure that she knows she's just leaving it a surprise for me.

"Masen junior? Annie I know were trying to stick with tradition but I don't think I want to keep that tradition" us girls were laughing and having Aidan jumping excited. "I'm going to be an uncle" I smiled at my little brother. "Yes Addy bear and you're going to be the best uncle!" Aidan giggled; lay down next to me, lifted up my top kissed my belly and spoke to his nieces, nephews or both. "Hewow, its aidan your uncle pwease hurry up so we can pway together" as soon as he said that while Aidan laid his head down my babies started to kick my tummy slightly and Aidan smiled at me excited.

"MOMMY the babies kicked! I felt them, I felt them!" my mom laughed and smiled at Aidan. "Did you baby? They probably heard you!" Aidan giggled and then kissed my stomach again. "I love you too, I gots to go now!" again my babies started to kick I smiled and stroke my stomach then my mom laid her hand on my stomach and smiled at me. "what do you think the babies will be?" to be honest I have a feeling I'm having two girls and a boy. "hm, I have a feeling that I'm having two girls and a baby boy!" oblivious that I was still stroking my stomach I started to think of names.

"I'm out of ideas on what you could call them! You must have an idea on what you want to call them!" I rolled my eyes, "Annie I'm not thinking of names until I know the sex of the babies, it's ok for you because you're only having one child so you have your baby names sorted!" My mom gasped. "Really sweetheart what are they?" Annie giggled. "For a boy I want to call him Noah Xavier Johnson and for a girl, Molly Amelle Johnson" I smiled at that i know for a fact that would make mom happy my mom looked like she would cry and gave Annie a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Thank you so much darling I love you so much I will be the best granny I can be for these 4 babies" We all giggled I looked at the time it was 9.30 in the evening and Aidan has crashed out.

"Right girls I better get little man to bed, I will come round tomorrow Sofia good night, I love you" I smiled and kissed my mom while she held Aidan in her arms trying not to wake him I kissed his cheek and gave my mom his teddy. Annie did the same and mom was gone. Annie then yawned. "I better get home as well Sofie, Nessie and Lizzie said they will be coming round tomorrow as well apparently Rose, Alice & Bella are going to take us out for the day"

Awe that will be fun. I tried to get out the bed but my sister wouldn't let me. "NO stay in bed I'll see you tomorrow sis I love you!" I giggled; I gave her a tight hug. "Good night Anna, good night little one be good tonight! This is your aunty Sofia do you hear me!" Annie giggled and then soon as that she was gone, I turned off the TV and then I felt all the energy drain out of me and soon I drifted off to sleep.

**Masen's POV  
**"Mr Cullen, Mr Hayward has called he's got another vehicle he wants you to look at tomorrow!" What? That's got to be the second vehicle he's totalled. "Ok Danielle thanks tell him to come down for 3.00 and anyway girls you two should quit for the day were about to shut now, Jacob has gotta do some finishing touches with Mark and Nick!" Danielle and Kelly smiled and nodded. "Thank you Mr Cullen" I shook my head. "Call me Masen!" the girls laughed and nodded, they gathered there coats and there handbags I went to open the door for them they smiled and blush perked on their cheeks.

"Have you parked far girls?" I didn't feel comfortable with them walking in the dark. But it seemed they didn't park far. "No it's not necessary Mr Cull- I mean Masen were parked around the corner we'll be fine!" I nodded and as soon as they left I locked the door, I then went into the back and there was Seth and Jake working underneath Luke Hayward's car and Mark and Nick working on another client's car. "Have the girls gone home?" I nodded. "Yeah Luke has another car for us to look at!" Us guys laughed loud. "The dude is 16 and he's totalled two of his dad's cars!" I shrugged my shoulders. "With the money that he's paying us I'm not even complaining" Nick then perked up.

"Oh come on boss you just want him for his money!" I smiled and gave him an evil smile. "Jealous much? Nicky boy" Nick playfully kissed his lips at me. "Oh yes! Very jealous. But what if your wife finds out!" I pretend to be scared. "True.. Don't worry I'll lead a double life" everybody burst out laughing. Seth perked up. "Oh yeah because Sofia is going to love that, since when you batting for the other team mase" I winked at Seth. "Since now, nick isn't helping things" Nick winked at me and Mark was laughing, EJ also got involved. "Nick what about us? We had something special" Nick burst out laughing.

"Sorry EJ it's not you… it's me! I love you but.. Your brother is better!" Jake came out from under the car. "Ok.. This conversation is getting uncomfortable!" I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Obviously it's a joke!" Everybody stopped laughing, I checked the time and it was 9.45.

"Guys, you better get going as well it's getting late we'll see you tomorrow 8.30 sharp ok!" Mark and Nick nodded they checked out and gathered their stuff they got their vehicles and we all packed away the tools. EJ and Seth closed and locked the shutters and from nowhere Jake came right out with what he needed to say.

"What is your problem? get it all out rather than make everything awkward!" I growled. "You want to know what my problem is?!, do you honestly think I'm going to stand by and wait until you hurt my sister again?!, I still don't trust the fact that you are completely 100% with the fact that my sister is pregnant I know it still haunts in the back of your mind that it might not go as plan and I know you still want Nessie to get rid of the twins!" Jake was trying to calm down but I stood there looking deep into his eyes knowing that he can't deny it to my face.

"Well I'm sorry if that's how you feel Masen, I understand what I said was beyond the line but I accept the fact that Nessie is pregnant and I know the babies won't hurt her so just lay off! You need to trust me once in a while!" I snorted. "Whatever! Just know this, hurt my sister in any way.. I will kill you!" Jake then came into my face. "Would you hurt your sister like that? Eventually she would die too so would you do that to Renesmee?, could you live with yourself that you would make the babies orphans?" I growled. "Whatever! See you tomorrow!"

I stormed off into my car I could hear everyone else calling my name but I ignored them once my engine started I roared off and headed towards my house! I suppose the mutt is right if I did kill Jake then my sister would die and then how is that fair on my nieces or nephews when they learn the truth that it was my fault they would never forgive me, I guess I just better leave it! but it won't stop me from throttling him though.

_***Masen you okay? What's happened?*-Lizzie**_

_*Two words, Jacob Black!*-Masen_

_***Oh god what has he done now?*-Nessie**_

_*I just can't stand him at the moment I just think he will find another way to hurt you and I believe he still isn't for the pregnancy!*-Masen_

_***Masen what are you playing at of course he's for it, he tells me all the time he's been helping me choose baby names he's excited concentrate on your own marriage rather than getting involved in mine, Jacob is my imprint I love him, he's the father to my children whether you like him or not*-Nessie**_

_***Wow Nessie even for your standards that was a bit below the belt, Masen is only protecting you, to be honest I have felt that as well! All you had to say is that you appreciate Masen's opinion and say your piece that was horrible!*-Lizzie**_

_*It doesn't matter Liz all I ever do for you two is to try and be the best brother I can, to protect you two, you know it's in my nature and I only look out for your wellbeing but time and time again either one of you two take it for granted and throw it back in my face, so you know what ness go ahead, I don't hate Jacob I just don't like how he handles situations, I know he's your husband and I know he's the father to your children duh! But whatever I can't be bothered anymore I won't get involved anymore! I'll concentrate all my energy in Sofia and my children*-Masen_

_***Masen no! I'm sorry I didn't mean that! I know and I appreciate it I really do! Ok maybe I could have worded that better!*-Nessie**_

_*No it's too late your always apologising but nothing changes so you've got what you want, I'll keep my distance for now on!*-Masen_

_***Lizzie talk some sense into Mase he listens to you more!*-Nessie**_

_***What can I say that will change his mind? You know how stubborn he is when he makes a decision this isn't my argument, I'm going! Tell Sofia I'll see her tomorrow*-Lizzie**_

_*Ok then will do see you Lizzie!*-Masen_

this evening has not been my night, I have fallen out with Jake and my sister good luck to them I can't be bothered anymore and I'm not apologising but now since I'm home I can't wait to see my angel I wonder if she's still awake.. She better not be she should be getting all the sleep she can!.

I walked through the front door and it was quiet she wasn't down here, I hooked my coat onto the coat rack toke off my boots, locked the front door.. I'm not taking any chances … and went upstairs into the bedroom and there she was, tucked tight in bed, she was sleeping with her hand on her stomach I smiled at the sight I went by her side of the bed, I kissed her forehead and she stirred.. Whoops I woke her she opened her eyes groggily and she whispered. "Masen your home?" I feel so guilty ever since I've started working I get up early in the morning and get home late.

"Yes it's me sweetheart get back to sleep darling you look tired" Sofie shook her head. "No I want to talk besides I'm a little hungry I'm wanting brownies." Brownies is her craving and eggs and bacon.. I know. I chuckled. "Ok darling I'm going to have a shower first then I'll make you something to eat ok?" Sofie smiled sat up on the bed carefully and switched on the TV.

I reached down and kissed her ever growing bump. "Hello my precious angels it's your daddy sorry I haven't been with your mommy lately I've been working to provide for you all, I hope you have been good for mommy!" then the strangest feeling ever, there were small kicks I watched in amazement I wasn't sure if I was imagining it and soon after 3 more kicks happened..

I looked up to a smiling Sofia. "Did.. they.. Just?" Sofie didn't say anything but nodded. "When have they started?" Sofie smiled. "Since the day after you opened up your garage!" I winced I have missed so much I know it's simple as the babies kicking but that's a precious moment I should have been with Sofia for.. I knew it was a good idea to provide for my family and gain as much independence cause it's easy to just live off my family's fortune but I didn't think it would be hard to juggle family life and work I sighed. "I've missed a lot haven't i?" Sofie sighed and opened her arms I hugged her and kissed her beautiful lips we were in sync I put my hand through her hair and carried on for ages until we had to get some air.

"Masen.. Though I wished you was with me to experience it but I understand what you are doing and I appreciate it very much, we knew it wasn't going to be easy right!? So don't beat yourself up about it, you're here now and I know you're doing all you can to keep us happy and provide for us, I love you, the babies love you and the family loves you that's all that matters ok! So get in that shower and make me something to eat cause I'm starving" I laughed kissed my wife and quickly jumped into my shower, I didn't realise how filthy I am. My hands, face and hair were filthy when I used my favourite shampoo I was determined to be squeaky clean, I didn't waste no time until I was clean I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a towel then grabbed another one to dry my hair.

I walked back into the bedroom where Sofie was watching some soap opera I have no idea what it was I put on some grey sweats and a black vest. I turned to my wife and smiled. "I wont be long sweetheart!" Sofie nodded and got out of bed what is she doing? "Sofie get back in bed!" Sofie sighed. "I'm pregnant mase not crippled I am able to walk!" I sighed, I knew I wasn't going to win so I held her hand and we both went downstairs I turned on the light in the kitchen went into the fridge and got out the eggs and bacon which didn't take me long to make I made myself something to eat as well.

"Mm the smell is amazing mase!" I've been practicing seeing as though our children will be eating human food as well. "Thank you sweetheart" Once the bacon was cooked I plated up the eggs and bacon and got out some cutlery for Sofie and handed her the plate she licked her lips and it didn't take her long to start digging in we both sat at the table and sofie dived into conversation. "So how was work baby? Is nick and mark settling in well?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah there awesome, there really good at what they do as well so me and Seth assigned them both to work on one of the cars by themselves without any assistance the dedication that they have is amazing" Sofie giggled which caused me to laugh as well. "What are you laughing at missy?" Sofie was in the middle of eating and managed to get some words out. "Look at you, your eyes gleam when you talk about your business" I burst out laughing. "I surely hope they don't gleam too much, and anyway enough about the business what else have I missed about the babies?" Sofie giggled and shrugged.

"Um not a lot dad has been keeping a watch on my pregnancy he suspects I'll be giving birth on the 7th of July, he tried to do an ultra-scan but the placenta is too strong" I smiled 7th of July I can't wait to meet them. I sat the same side as Sofia and kissed her. "I'm so sorry for not being here! But just remember that I want to do all I can to protect you all, all 4 of you! I love you!" I laid my hand against her bump and I felt another kick. "Doesn't it hurt?" Sofie shook her head.. "Not really there are days when there constantly kicking and times when they drain me of my energy but no it doesn't hurt to be honest there well behaved!" I chuckled and smiled.

"So have you spoke to Nessie, Lizzie or Leah yet?" I snorted. Sofie sighed. "What happened?" I stood up toke the plates to the sink, went into the refrigerator to get the brownies and ice-cream. "I've fallen out with Nessie!" Sofie came behind me and gave me a comforting hug. "You just got to be patient mase, you got to remember she's pregnant people say things they don't mean whatever she has said I'm sure she doesn't mean, guaranteed she'll call you tomorrow and apologise" I sighed. "I'm just tired of trying to be there for my sisters protecting them but having them throw it back in my face!" Sofie winced and kissed me.

"Hormones do awful things to us women Mase!" I couldn't help but laugh and just take it as tongue and cheek. "Well she told me to concentrate on my own marriage so that's what I'll do!" Sofie shook her head. "She'll realise her mistake trust me!" I smiled and turned round and gave Sofia her bowl of brownies and ice-cream she smiled widely kissed my cheek and we both went back upstairs, I put on a film I think it was James Bond sky fall it isn't even officially out but I managed to get a copy it's awesome! Sofia giggled as we both was sat up in bed.

"How many times have you watched this film now mase?!" Sofie whined I grabbed my bowl and pulled sofie as close to me as possible. "Hey don't ever knock James Bond, Daniel Craig is a badass" Sofie rolled her eyes and settled to watch the film with me and that's how it was for the night.

**Elizabeth's POV  
**I know that me and my sisters are pregnant but what Nessie said really was below the belt, I feel sorry Masen, my hormones are still agitated but Nessie has had it the worst you would think Leah would but no she's very content, I was that shocked I couldn't even talk to Nessie.

_***Lizzie you know I didn't mean what I said to masen right?*-Nessie**_

_*Nessie, I don't know what you think I can do, he's our brother not some bodyguard to treat like crap when you want to, I understand your very hormonal at the moment but at the end of the day ness he was only protecting you cause he thought Jake would hurt you again, I know he's your imprint I don't know how many times you could stress that fact but the fact of the matter is if Jake did hurt you.. Say that he did next time you tell Mase and what do you think he's going to do?*-Lizzie_

_***he wouldn't feel sorry for me, he would tell me straight, but I really didn't mean it!, I feel bad for what I said*-Nessie**_

_*You know if we don't appreciate his protectiveness there will come a time when we're going to need him most and he won't be there for us EJ is stern with us enough with us as it is though he loves us to bits but Masen is very caring when it comes to us and he loves us to death! The more we keep throwing stuff back at him the less he's going to care I don't want to lose my brother!*-Lizzie_

_***Stop treating me like crap then!*-Masen**_

_*I am sorry for all the times I've thrown your kindness back in your face Mase! I love you!*-Lizzie_

_***Its ok, don't worry about it! I love you too*-Masen**_

_***NO we can't keep brushing it under the rug like nothing happened I am so sorry Masen I really shouldn't have said all that, I don't know why I said it, it just came out*-Nessie**_

_***Please tell me you didn't cause this masen?!*-EJ**_

_*wait up EJ it's not masen's fault he was just protecting Nessie, I admit I didn't know what Jake's true feelings were, how he feels about the babies BUT he assures us all that he is all for it!*-Lizzie_

_***Can we just forget it please!?*-Masen**_

_***not until you are ok with me!*-Nessie**_

_***YES I'm fine with you! Jheeze*- Masen**_

_*Let's just get some sleep guys, were all tired and stressed*-Lizzie_

_***Good idea Liz night everyone,*-Masen**_

_***Good night everyone*-Nessie**_

I sighed out loud and Leah, EJ and Seth stared at me; Seth jumped and was practically by my side in seconds. "Lizzie you okay? Is it the babies?" I giggled and shook my head at my Seth. "No Seth don't worry it's not the babies. It's just.. The conversation I just had!" EJ gave me a look I couldn't read it weirdly enough he was just staring blankly at me.. Hm.

"What's happened sweet pea? Is it with Masen?" I sighed. "Well, I think it might just be Nessie's hormones but she said something really horrible to masen and well I'm just starting to think about all the times Mase has been there for me and Ness and yet we've just thrown it back in his face and I'm just thinking if I keep it up now then I may just lose my brother for good… I'm scared that he doesn't love us as much as he used to anymore!" Seth smiled slightly he pulled me into his warm body kissed the top of my head and wiped away the tear from my cheek, I just sniffed.

"Honey, Masen loves you.. No matter what, you're his sister and he's your brother, the amount of fights me and Leah have had and still have, there are times when we both have come close to killing each other but we don't cause no matter how annoying she is, I love her and I would do anything to protect my big sister!" I turned to Leah and she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Seth's right Liz, Masen would never stop loving you as a sister, you're a quadruplet! You're all a part of each other! And that's special" I smiled at Leah I really like her plus something about her now she just looked like she was glowing her long jet black hair flowed down her back and with a cute long bright green top, with black leggings and her cute green slippers with EJ's jacket on she just looked like she was glowing.

"Thanks Leah, I feel better!" Leah giggled and nodded. "Come on I bet there's more ice-cream we can raid from Bella and Edwards, let's get some ice-cream and other goodies and watch some movies to take our mind off it! It's only half 9!" I smiled widely and nodded eagerly.

I didn't feel tired to be honest I had just had my flask of blood but I'm very hungry as well now so perfect timing. "that sounds awesome I think Alice will be seeing us going to momma and daddy's so let's go guys you coming or what?!" Seth and EJ laughed and nodded. I felt the excitement pour out of me and EJ came beside of me and hugged me.

"I love you, Lizzie. You know that right? I know I don't say it often but I do!" I smiled and hugged my big brother. "of course EJ I know I love you too, come on we need a good night, Nessie has got a lot to make up for and I'm not getting involved I don't need stress to hurt my babies for something that's nothing to do with me!" EJ nodded and agreed.

"Yes very true, were technically adults now we need to be taking responsibilities for our own actions and just not get involved!" I nodded and then I heard an impatient hormonal female wolf mouthing outside my home. "Elizabeth Rosalice Clearwater-Cullen, Edward-Jacob Clearwater are you both trying to piss me off hurry it's going to be cold soon! I WANT ICE-CREAM!" me and EJ giggled. "That's my wife calling, COMING DEAREST!" I giggled and nodded. "Yes let's not piss off a pregnant wolf shall we!" EJ shook his head and we both walked out my house.

**Renesmee's POV  
**Today could have been better, I miss having Jacob around I've been spending a lot of time with my sisters, and the rest of the family but since grandpa, grandma, Alice, daddy, uncle Emmy and uncle Jazz, Jake, EJ, Mase, Seth and Zack are all earning it's just us girl alone or me on my own in my cottage.

I feel so bad for what I said to masen, I honestly didn't mean it, but Jake isn't a bad person, I know he was just worried about me but he is 100% committed to the babies he is excited as much as I am, I just wish Masen can see that, I know him and Jake have got off on the wrong foot but he should know by now that Jake loves me, I'm his imprint it's for life, he will never leave me. I sighed trying to forget about the whole argument it was bringing me down I will make it up to him tomorrow, I put down my Romeo and Juliet book and started stroking my stomach.

"Hello my precious darlings, I wish I could meet you two, or even know what you two are!. You're uncle masen isn't too happy with your mommy right now, mommy was a little horrible to her brother, just promise me that you two will look after each other and protect each other like you two should ok?!" I didn't expect a reply obviously. Although it looks bizarre talking to my belly I heard a snicker and when I raised my head, my loving husband was stood in the doorway in his uniform and filthy he is NOT sitting on the white sheets before having a shower he gave me an evil glint oh I don't think so.

"Jacob kind black don't you dare think about jumping on this bed; you are filthy so get a shower!" Jake burst out laughing and held up his hands. "Ok you win Nessie!" I smiled and pouted, I watch as he made his way to the bathroom but noticed my facial expression. "What's the matter?" I pouted my lips in a way for him to realise I wanted a kiss and him being Jake didn't really know what I was pouting at. "What?" I rolled my eyes and said it.

"Seriously? Jake I want you to kiss me!" I giggled and Jake formed his mouth into an o and he smiled and kissed my lips we held it longer than usual but that's how it always was Jake held my face in his hand and he smiled my favourite smirky smile. "I won't be long ok, get some sleep you look tired!" I smiled, kissed him again and then settled in bed, not long after I felt my eyes droop and I drifted into a dream free peaceful sleep.


	7. Sex Of The Babies Revealed

**Annie's POV  
**Zack has been off for the past two days and I have got to say he has been treating me like a princess, according to Carlisle the baby's growth rate is at an irregular pace meaning he or she is growing slow one minute then very rapid next minute he doesn't know why this is but it's nothing to worry about this is going to be a long 5 months I think.

"Dear, do you want me to get you anything?" I giggled and shook my head, "No thank you darling, now go on get to work dad will be waiting for you to help fix up the gym!" Zack laughed and nodded. "Ok fine! I'll see you later have fun with the girls today!" I kissed my zack on his cheek and his soft lips, damn why couldn't I have him with me today.. Eugh I'm going to miss him that's for sure. "Thank you babe I love you" Zack smiled his cute smile and replied. "I love you too, see you later".

An hour had passed and I was contemplating on two outfits to wear, my belly is a little bigger than 3 weeks ago, but I still can't decide until my crazy sisters scare the death outta me. "I think you should wear this outfit Annie it looks really cute!" I squeaked and see all of my amused sisters giggling. "How about knocking on my door for a change gosh you all scared the hell out of me!" Rose rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Come on Annie we haven't got all day, the sales will be shutting off soon!" I sighed and grabbed the outfit that was in Rose's hand, it was dark denim blue jeans, a long white top and a thin navy blue cardigan with navy and white flats it looked cute I then tied my hair up in a high ponytail and I was done, Alice smiled meaning she approved. "Ok come on girls! We're going to meet with aunty Lilly, Bella and Esme later" us girls all nodded, Nessie looked excited, nothing has changed for Sofia and Lizzie I couldn't help but giggle as I could hear the cries of protest in their minds. Ahhh, I hate shopping, but … maybe it could be baby shopping! Oh yay maybe it won't be bad after all!.

I rolled my eyes after Lizzie's comment and suppressed a giggle, Sofia came beside me 'and gave me a wide smile she looked breath taking she looked massive now to be honest, "come on sis let's go!" I nodded then we all followed Alice and Rose to the cars me and Sofie went in Alice's car and Nessie and Lizzie and Leah fit in Rose's BMW.

2 hours later and we arrived in Oregon's biggest shopping mall ever, though it is not as popular like Seattle but it is big and looks like mostly designer which is shopping heaven for Alice and Rose, I smiled and got out the car Leah smiled contently at me and Sofie contently. "I wonder if they're going to take us baby shopping!" Leah looked excited, for a while now mom and Bella have been acting suspicious but I didn't bother asking I just let them get on with it once us girls all grouped together and made our way inside we started following the girls but the look of shock and disgust were confronted with us when everyone was staring mostly at sofia.

**Sofia's POV  
**As soon as we all entered the mall it was like as if the world had stood still and stared at me, I know its cause of my swollen belly and I know I look to young to have children but whatever who are they to judge. Alice snorted and we hit a long chain of shops dedicated for babies, this is baby shopping yay well so I thought I felt another pair of hands pull me into another direction and it was Rose.

"Where do you think you're going?, were going maternity shopping we need to get you bigger clothes sofie your growing bigger and bigger and so are you all come on leave Alice to it!" I knew she was diverting us so she won't tell us the sex of our children but I think we have the right to know.

"Come on Rose, I know you know what we're having why can't you tell us? I mean we are the children's mothers we have a right to know!" Rosalie laughed and threw a pile of clothes at us all having all my sisters protest and agree. Lizzie then spoke. "I agree with sofie I'm so desperate to know what I'm having I want to get my baby names sorted!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Guys don't worry you'll find out soon enough ok.. So stop protesting and just try on these clothes please!" I sighed in defeat and went to try on the clothes. After 10 minutes I was happy with all the choices, I followed Rose and while I was waiting in line someone tapped me on the shoulder I turn round to see a slightly older woman and she didn't look friendly. "Can I ask you a question?" It caught me by surprise but I wanted to know what the hell she wanted.

"Err.. Ok?" she snorted. "Are you fat or pregnant?" I was taken aback. "Excuse me? But I don't see how that's any of your business!" she snorted again. "Of course your pregnant, I bet you got pregnant out of wedlock as well didn't you, he won't be with you forever he will leave you a single mom! And your kid will be messed up all you young mothers are the same! You just dump the babies on the parents so you can go out and get wasted" how dare this woman come to me and lecture about my life, my husband and my children I snorted back.

"EXCUSE ME?! I don't know who the hell you think you are but don't you dare come to me and act like you know me or my life for your information I am married I was married before I got pregnant so no It wasn't out of wedlock , my husband loves me and is very happy that I am pregnant, as a matter of fact he owns his own business with his brother and brothers in law, and I will certainly not have you say that my KIDS will be messed up because they won't be I have an amazing support network from all of my family that are willing to help me including my mother and father!" Everybody in that shop that heard me were very impressed with the fact that I am married, and that mase owns his own business which resulted in everyone giving evil looks at the woman in front of me whom was taken aback and my sisters were all pissed off.

"Kids? How many are you having?" I snorted. "Not like it's any of your business but I'm pregnant with triplets!" a gasp came out of the woman and she looked guilty I had nothing more to say to this woman I can't believe how judgemental she was ah!, whatever!. Out of nowhere a security guard came up to me with a soft look on his face. "Sorry ma'am but is there any problems here? I could hear a commotion!" I smiled gently. "Thank you sir but there are no problems here" The guard looked at the woman harshly but smiled at me and nodded. "Any problems just let me know!" I nodded.

"I will! Thank you so much sir" the security guard laughed. "Call me Richard!" I nodded. He was nice. Richard walked off and finally Rose and I was called to pay for our stuff, Eugh that conversation played through my mind, at the start I was having doubts whether I was going to be a good mum but this has made me more determined to be the best mother I can be to my babies and prove everyone wrong. The woman gave me a guilty look but I ignored her, the look on all my sisters faces wasn't good but i just wanted to get out the store.

"I can't believe that woman, who the hell does she think she is!" I saw the anger flare in Annie's face but I just didn't want to think about it anymore. "Let's just forget it guys, I don't need to prove anything to HER, I know I will be a good mother to my children and that's all that matters" They all smiled at me and nodded and soon after rose dragged us all shop after shop after shop and I was growing more and more tired. My bed was looking more desirable by the minute.

Finally after at least 9 hours of shopping. Yes 9 hours of shopping Alice met back up with us and was at the moment helping rose with some of the bags I went to go and get my handbag that was on the floor but apparently Alice isn't even allowing me to do that now. "What do you think you are doing Sofia Cullen? Get in the car this instant" I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Alice Cullen I am capable of picking up my handbag!" Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I see your stubbornness hasn't gone, get in the car!" I crossed my arms and gave in and Alice dropped my bag on my lap I couldn't help but giggle, I could hear my sisters giggling I just want to go home.

After finally arriving at dad's mansion I was so tired, I stayed at the house with mommy Esme and my brothers, "Sofie lets play a game!" I giggled at Emmett. "Err Emmett aren't you forgetting that I am pregnant ... With triplets!" Jazz coughed but was still smiling, Eddie was smiling but cringed when I said Eddie.. Oops.. Sorry Edward. Edward smiled and hugged me. "So what do you want to do then?" I yawned a massive yawn which made a bold statement that I just want to go to bed. The girls all disappeared somewhere I wasn't sure if they went home but I was too tired to care at the moment.

"Guys I'm really tired I think I'm gonna go home!" Emmy pulled a sad face. "But I rarely see you!" I felt a little guilty and ran to Emmy. "I know I miss you too Em. I'll come back later ok and we can play as much video games and watch the football as much as we want how does that sound?" Emmy smiled and gave me a hug and touched my giant belly. "Hey guys, this is your big uncle Emmett, I can't wait to meet you guys, make sure you are good ok! I love you all!" I giggled and soon I felt a round of kicks again and Em looked a little taken aback.

"Whoa! It's so weird feeling them kick!" Em leaned his head against my stomach and another gentle kick moved his head slightly and he couldn't stop smiling, I looked at Jazz and he looked so happy, partly because he is projecting how everyone else is feeling, I want him to feel the kids kick so I opened my arm out to him he looked a little nervous but was by my side, Emmett moved I looked at Edward and he was already by my side I grabbed both of their hands and placed them on my swollen belly and after 2 minutes they all kicked again Edward looked more content cause he's already experienced it but Jazz was just in aure he was zoned into my stomach and was smiling, he kneeled down and kissed my stomach.

"Hello in there, I'm your uncle jasper, I can't wait to meet you all, I can share some of my stories with you all, keep your mother safe, protect her!" I smiled and again more quickly kicks one after the other they really love everyone's voices and Jazz couldn't stop smiling.

"Amazing to think that 3 beings are inside there!" I smiled and nodded. "Thank you sofie!" I looked to Edward and he was smiling. "Amazing to think that my grandchildren are in there!" I laughed at how funny that sounded. "A very young and handsome grandfather if I may add" Edward playfully glared at me. "And what are you trying to say eh sofie?" I giggled. "Oh nothing…nothing at all Eddie!" Edward cringed again. "Sofie I love you but PLEASE stop calling me Eddie!" Emmett burst out laughing and high-five me. "YES! by far the bestest sister EVER!" after that encounter I was definitely ready for sleep, Esme was cleaning but was laughing at the times we were being fully aware of the conversation.

"Darling you should get some sleep you look tired! Remember what your dad said don't overdo it!" I nodded and smiled. "I will mom, I'll walk slower today!" My brothers looked horrified. "Err you aren't walking on your own Sofie! What if a lion attacks you?. Even Rose, Alice and Bella won't let you walk on your own… wherever they have gone is a different story but regardless we are taking you home and that's that!" I was too tired to protest and nodded. Mom gave me a hug.

"See you later darling!" I smiled and nodded. "See you later mom I love you!" Esme smiled widely. Edward guided me out to the garage and I hopped into Emmett's massive jeep, Edward was driving surprisingly with Emmett in the passenger seat and Jazz with me in the back. "Why don't you lie on me Sofie!" I nodded and leaned my head on Jazz's lap then not long after I fell asleep.

I wasn't sure how long I was sleeping for but I soon awoke in my bed and felt a pair of arms wrapped around my body and no doubt it was my husband, I shifted and smiled when I knew I was correct Masen smiled warmly at me and kissed my lips. Oh how I have missed him. "Good evening sweetheart!" I smiled. "How long have you been back?" Mase shrugged. "Merh not long sweetheart, I was speaking to mom earlier!" I was confused on who he was on about, Mase laughed. "We have too many mothers, Lilly!" I couldn't help but laugh and nod. "Well its better having a lot of mothers rather than not have one at all" Masen nodded and smiled.

"Well what did she want?" Mase smiled widely. "she showed me something! Come on!" I sat up and watched as my husband gave me a blind fold… is this safe?. "Mase I understand you wanting to be all mysterious but is this necessary?" Masen burst out laughing and smiled. "I assure you my darling it is necessary your patience will be rewarded so enough stalling and put the blindfold on!" I couldn't win so I put on the blindfold and amazingly excited, I felt Mase guide me and I knew we was still in the house, he opened a door and this is scents that I never smelt before it smelt new, I could smell oak, I know I haven't been in this room before, "ok sweetheart you can take it off now!" I pulled off the blind fold and gasped at the sight,

all four walls were a warm but a light yellow, it had bright white furniture with a large fluffy white carpet, the crib was styled very lavishly, there was a cute rocking horse and a large white rocking chair near the window as I walked around the room I observed closely and there was a shelf full of cute cuddly animals, baby books, dolls and a lot of piano music.

it was very girly… omg Mase knows the sex of our children I just thought it was perfect I couldn't stop smiling, there was a cute music box that seemed hand carved I opened it and a sweet melody played with a ballet dancer spinning. I loved it, Mase came behind me and hugged me his silky voice merely asking. "Our little princess will love it don't you think?" A daughter!, I smiled widely, mine and masen's hands caressing my stomach and agreed. "Yes she will. I can't wait to meet her!" Masen chuckled softly.

"I will make sure nobody will hurt my princess!" I giggled. "I see your fatherly instincts have kicked in!" I turned to mase that had a big smile on his face, he kissed my cheek and guided me out of our daughters room, he switched off the light then shut the door we walked by the second door he switched on the light and opened the door I gasped in shock to what I saw the whole room was in a jungle theme one wall was a light green to represent the trees and the grass, one wall had a giraffe pattern on it, and the other two walls had animated jungle animals, lions, tigers, monkeys and zebras and cheetahs, they were so cute, on the green wall was a dark brown cot with a small shelf full of animal teddies, and a spinning mobile with baby tigers on them.

The floor was a cream fluffy carpet and the furniture was the same colour as the cot with a matching rocking chair I couldn't tell if I was having a boy or a girl in this room, Masen then smiled at me. "This room is my favourite mom spent more time in this room, bless her soul" I smiled and grateful my mom did this for me. "It's beautiful so who will be sleeping in this room then, mase?!" Masen laughed and held me in his arms.

"I think our son will love this room!" I gasped.. a son. "A baby boy?" My little man!. Mase smiled and nodded. "Yep! He will be a daddy's boy I know it!" I gasped. "HEY! I don't think he will have favourites!" Masen pfft at me and crossed his arms. "You have our daughter! I know she will be a mommy's girl!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Mase she might be a daddy's girl! If that's the case then my little man will be a mommy's boy!" Mase rolled his eyes.

"We can't argue on what they're going to be like until they are here! Come on I want to show you last room!" I giggled and I assumed he was walking out the door but we walked into the bathroom that was joined with the other room which I think is cool, when he shut our sons room I opened the other bathroom door that leads to the last room, the moment of truth I may be having another boy or another girl.

When I opened the door there was a completely different theme it was sailor, the walls were a light blue, there were white fluffy clouds on the walls and a light blue to represent the waves and there were boats painted with a monkey on one of the boats looking through a telescope it was so cute the floor was laminated, the cot was a cream colour with a big blue rug with sailor themed furniture I couldn't indicate what the sex of our child is but Mase smiled none the less, I turned to him and he smiled.

"Another boy!" I smiled happily and I hugged my husband tight! "2 boys and a girl! I love you so much baby!" Masen laughed at how happy I was. "I love you so much! I can't wait to tell our sisters and the rest of the family!" Mase nodded in agreement. "Me too sweetheart, I am so lucky to have you! I love all 4 of you!" I smiled an stroked my stomach knowing I have two sons and a daughter in my stomach that I am dying to meet!. Satisfied with the nursery I wanted to lay on the bed and start thinking of baby names and I want Masen to be part of it. "Come on baby lets start thinking of baby names". Masen looked excited.

"YES! Come on!" Me and mase rushed out of our sons' nursery and into our room and jumped on our bed. It must have been at least 30 minutes and we were honestly stuck i want to think of out daughters name first. "Ok let's start thinking of girls names first! It's got to be cute and nothing too old fashioned but it can be unique as well!" Masen smiled and nodded. "It has to be perfect for our princess!" I couldn't help but giggle. Hmmm!.

"Oh what about Isabella Rose Cullen?" Mase thought about it and shook his head. "As much as I love my momma I don't think I could have two Bella's in the family! It would be too confusing" I giggled. "But I do want her name involved, somehow." I knew either Nessie or Lizzie would include Rose's name if they are having girls, so maybe I can interpret my mother's name, well Annie has taken our mothers middle name IF she is having a girl hmm.. "What about Ellabell Cullen?" Mase looked at me weird. "Um that's too weird! Nice concept though!" Ahhh who knew picking baby names could be so intense. Hold on. "Masen what is Rosalie's middle name?" Mase thought then answered.

"Lillian why?" Lillian … I like it, I smiled. "I like that … Lillian, Lilly for short so it could be a combination of both my mother and rose's name?" Mase smiled widely. "Princess Lilly Cullen" ok she needs to have a middle name and I'm definitely including Bella in it, hum what about Edward as well? Bellward? No that's a little weird.. Got it! "What about Edelle for Lilly's middle name?" Mase looked a little confused as he stroked my hair strand. "Edelle? Why that name?" I smiled. "It's a combination of both Edward and Bella. I think it's cute!"

Mase kissed my forehead. "Lillian Edelle Cullen I like it.. it's beautiful!" YAY that's our daughters name sorted and then from nowhere I felt a soft kick that must be our little girl making her presence known or telling us she likes her name. "Oh the little madam has made herself known!" Mase put his hands on my stomach and spoke to our little girl. "we love your name too princess! We love you so much to the very depths of our soul!" another soft kick was felt and mase kissed my stomach.

"Ok boys names now, this is going to be a little more tricky" Mase nodded. "Um Sofie do you think it would be ok if I could name one of the boys?" Why is he asking permission to name his own child? I laughed and nodded. "Masen he is your son as well! Of course!" Masen blushed and nodded. "I know but women get all funny about that stuff! But thank you!" I sat and started thinking… I could include jasper? But then again masen's middle name is Jemmett with both Emmett and Jasper in .. Hmmm! I could include Chris? Nah its Aidan's middle name.. Hmmm.

"Masen what is Edwards's middle name?" Mase answered. "Anthony" I smiled at that then mase asked me a question. "Sweetheart what was your grandfather's name?" "Jack" Mase smiled. "ok how does Jack Charles Cullen sound?" I love it! I hugged masen, "I love it baby!" I knew exactly what I wanted to call our other son. "How does Anthony Adrian Cullen sound?" Mase smiled.

"It's perfect! Our children, Lillian Edelle, Anthony Adrian and Jack Charles Cullen… I love them!" It seems real now, our children will be born within another month to go and im so excited!" I felt two kicks after another. "Our boys are making themselves known now!" Mase smiled. "I hope you two will protect your sister! we don't want boys clouding her innocence!" I shook my head. "protective father, brothers, uncles, cousins, grandparents, great uncles, great grandparents and great aunties, the poor darling wont have a chance will she?" Masen burst out laughing and blushed.

"Well when she hits her teen years yes!" the poor girl!. "Baby do you think we should head to the mansion now?" Mase looked at the time and nodded. "Yeah I think so, ive got missed calls off aunty rose and aunty Alice and momma so yeah" I nodded an with masen's help we soon headed to the house I can't wait to tell my sisters the news!.

**Renesmee's POV  
**I wished I stayed longer to say bye to Sofie but I was just so tired myself, so i couldn't imagine what Sofie must have been feeling, Alice took me home because she said she had a surprise waiting for me I watched as Lizzie and Leah still in the car Alice said she's going to drop me home and then take Annie home.. Annie looked a little confused herself. "Wonder what the surprise will be?" I looked at Annie confused lately she hasn't been able to see any visions none of us know why because Alice can still see visions and Annie is still able to use all of her other gifts aside from seeing the future.

"Annie why can't you see visions anymore?" Annie looked confused as well "Honestly Ness I don't know I don't think its something to worry about but call me crazy but I think its my baby doing it… ever since becoming pregnant something has prevented me from seeing any visions" I couldn't help but laugh how can her own baby stop her from seeing visions… "I know it sounds weird but its just a feeling… that's all Zack also thinks it's Noah." Whoa! Is she having a boy? I gasped but Annie stopped me giggling. "It's just a guess before you burst my eardrum sis" me and Annie burst out laughing Alice announced that were home.. well my home, Annie jumped out the car wanting to see what the surprise is, we all rushed into my house..

I like my house its very cosy and warm with its warm yellow walls in the living area with an open fireplace, brown furniture with cream carpets on the right it has space for a beautiful piano that daddy and momma bought me for a wedding present it's gorgeous EJ has a similar one to me but his is black and mine is white, then from that door is the kitchen which is smaller than momma's but its lavish and has a dining table and from the kitchen you can see into the yard where its not far from the cliffs.. AH I love it you can see mountains and the overview from the lake, Oregon is beautiful. It definitely beats the cliffs in the rez.

Long after I admired my house aunty Alice and Annie was upstairs shouting my name I shut the door and rushed upstairs myself then there next to my sister and aunty was my momma she was smiling widely and I was so happy to see her. "Hey momma!" and jumped into her arms and gave her a hug momma held me just as tight and kissed me on the forehead. "Hello darling.. I've got something to show you if you want to come with me!"

I looked back and Annie looked excited we was on the landing on the left side of the upstairs was mine and Jake's room we have our own ensuite bathroom and walk in wardrobe which is amazing and on the right Is where the kids rooms are going to be and that's where we are…. O M G! I'm going to know the sex of my twins OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YAYYYYY!.

I smiled the widest I possibly could; momma and Alice were in front of us and smiled Momma then had her hand on one of the doors. "Ok darling for the past couple of weeks in secret we have been working on the twins nurseries.. During the night when you're sleeping.. Jake knows. Now that there finished.. I can finally show you I hope you like them darling" I was so grateful that momma did this for me I finally get to see if my twins are girls boys or both YAYYY. Momma opened the first door and I gasped, I walked in and the walls were a soft light pink, the carpet was fluffy and white, there was a crystal chandelier a large white cot with a hand carved little crown on it, it was so cute, there was a small couch with a foot rest which was also white but the nursery itself was perfect the closet was ram packed full of clothes and shoes.

I smiled wide. "One is a girl!" Momma nodded. "yes sweetie!" here comes the hormones I started crying with happiness of course I ran to my momma. "Thank you so much, its perfect Sarah will love this room!" Momma smiled. "You've thought of the names already?" I shrugged then nodded. "For the girls name it is definite, but I gotta see what Jake says!" Momma smiled widely. "Well if Jake likes it then Sarah is perfect for her!" I giggled. "Come on I want to see whether my daughter is having a sister or a brother!" Everybody laughed and nodded, Annie looked at my daughters room in aura and smiled and was happy for me.

I rushed back out and Alice opened the second door I walked in and smiled, the walls were a calm blue it had the same fluffy white carpet and the same white furniture but what was different from my daughters room is that it had toy cars, trains and books and had cuddly toys then I knew right then that I was having a boy as well. "Twin boy!" everyone smiled, I have one of each a son and a daughter.. so my dreams were correct. "from what I know so far I have a granddaughter and a grandson… I'm so proud of you darling, do you like his nursery?" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do momma its perfect you really did well!" Momma sighed in relief and was happy. "Well you can tell everyone the good news later but I've got to go your dad is waiting for me" I definitely will and I think I'll stay with momma and daddy I think they'll like that I'm usually on my own since Jake has his patrols and work now so he's rarely home, when I say patrolling he is protecting the cullens area I know it sounds strange but he says that he misses the patrols and plus it allows Seth and Jake to keep tabs on the pack back in La Push. Speaking of which OMG we haven't told grandpa and grandma…. This will be interesting.. i think after when the twins are born we will have to make our way down there and show them off!.

"Momma.. Would it be ok if I stay with you tonight? I'm going to be on my own anyway so I could do with the company?" Momma looked so happy and nodded. "Of course darling, I'll cook you your favourite dinner so don't eat too much at Esme's ok? Your father will be pleased to know that you will be coming over also." I feel bad that I haven't seen much of the family I've been caught in own little bubble with Jake and the twins and just enjoying being married that I've rarely seen anybody apart from my sisters… daddy's birthday is coming up so I think a party should be held.

"Ok then momma see you later!" Then in a flash everyone was gone.. Satisfied and happy knowing that I have a son and daughter on the way, I gazed at my swollen tummy that is becoming bigger and bigger as the weeks fly by I'd say I look at least 2 months pregnant now.. Another 2 months to go… oh my god its going so slow.. grandpa will be measuring us later, he's been calling us every day to see if there are any changes which is usually the same the sickness is slowly stopping but I can eat all human foods and momma, grandma and aunty Lilly's cooking is amazing! Like seriously Jake is a good cook I love his secret spaghetti because it's a family recipe but he said he'll tell me seeing as though I'm part of the family now. Speaking of Jacob I heard the door shut and a playful. "Honey I'm home!" I couldn't help but giggle and rush downstairs, his eyes gleamed when he saw me. "There's my beautiful wife!" I giggled and rushed into Jake's arms and a long make out session. "mmm I missed this!" I giggled. "You hungry?" Jake thought about it!.

"Depends what it is!" Jake gave me an evil smile I could feel my cheeks burn. "Maybe later! But seriously you hungry?" Jake chuckled and kissed my cheek and nodded. "Yeah starving!" I nodded and decided to make his favourite, hot dogs!. "Ok then I'll get dinner started you get a shower cause your filthy I have some good news to tell you!" Jake kissed my cheek again toke off his boots and rushed upstairs.

I felt gentle kicks and giggled. "Yes darlings daddy's home I'm happy too" another soft kick and I went to the refrigerator and got out the hot dogs I decided whether he would like a salad or cheesy fries.. Yum cheesy fries yes! I got out the ingredients to make the chilli.. Yes chilli hot dogs are my cravings and cheesy fries. Funny but omg so good!.

I was humming away cutting all the bell peppers, 2 hot chillies, me and Jake like it spicy, mushrooms, red onions and got out the minced beef, beef stock, seasonings and the sauce for the chilli while that was cooking away I warmed up the buns and left them to cool and while it takes an hour for the chilli to cook Jake was all done and I didn't even hear him come down he just sat on the couch smiling at me, I lay next to him and we were watching TV.

"so what is the good news honey?" I smiled widely. "Momma and Alice were here today" Jake smiled. "Really? What did they say?" I giggled. "They showed me the twins' nurseries!" Jake gasped. "Really? And?" I smiled and looked down at my stomach. "Twin Girl… and… a Twin Boy" Jake looked chuffed. "A Son and a daughter! I love you so much Nessie, you've given me so much!" I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too Jake! I really do.. Which is why I want you to help me choose the twins names!" Jake smiled. "Yes so what about our beautiful daughter then?" I know exactly what I want to call her it has always stood out to me. "How does.. Sarah Rose Black sound?!" Jake looked shocked.

"You would name her after my mother? Thank you so much Nessie! But I don't think I want blondies name in" I giggled and nodded.. "Of course Jake, I know she would have love the twins to death it is only fair that we honour her in our daughter! And JAKE be reasonable" Jake had a little tear in his eye and kissed me again but then rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Thank you so much! But FINE! She can be in our daughter's name." I smiled and now our sons name has been a little tricky. "Ok what will our handsome, strapping sons name be?" I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know.. I may need your help on this one.. Ok I have thought of many options.. How does… Harley sound it means gentle?" Jake screwed his face. "Wolves aren't gentle ness!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok Harley is out what about… Thomas? It means Brave? Which is my favourite." Jake smiled. "I like Thomas.. Wolves have to brave!" I giggled. "Ok.. Thomas is a keeper. What about Ethan? It means strong wolf!" Jake smiled again and nodded. "Yep and wolves are strong!" I watched as he flexed his arms which sent me in a daze.. Concentrate Nessie!.

"Ok I think we have our sons name.. Ethan Thomas Black?" Jake nodded. "Perfect name honey! We are awesome as a team!" I laughed and nodded. "I like them, Sarah Rose and Ethan Thomas Black! I can't wait to tell the family later on" Jake agreed. "Me too sweetheart" I could smell the chilli. Jake didn't want me to cook anymore.

"I'll take care of dinner sweetheart" I nodded. "Oh don't give me too much cause I'm staying round momma's tonight since you're going to be on patrols" Jake nodded. "Ok darling so shall I only give you 2 seeing as though you have about 5!" I playfully glared at my husband. "Har har! 2 will be fine!" Jake burst out laughing as he put the dogs on to boil I switched off the channel as I decided to get a quick shower.

"I'm just going to get a shower darling!" Jake nodded. "Dinner will be ready in 3!" I nodded. I rushed upstairs let my hair loose and pulled out some maternity jeans, a loose fitting green top and matching green flats with a black cardigan.

*Hey Nessie, what time are you going to grandpa's later?*- Masen

*um what time is it now?*- Renesmee

*it's half past 7*- Masen

*um probably around 8'o'clock why mase?*- Renesmee

*Oh nothing I just got an announcement that's all and I want to ensure that everybody is present!*- Masen

*I'm already at dads house, Zack is playing video games with Aidan and Emmett*- Anna-Maria

*Me and Leah will be there at Half 8 Leah's sleeping at the moment, we also have something to announce as well.*- Edward-Jacob

*I do too, its fair to say we all do.. Is lizzie present?*- Renesmee

*Yes and I have exciting news EEEEE! I cant wait see you all soon!*- Elizabeth

I left the conversation but I think everybody knows the sex of their children yay!. I can't wait to meet all my nieces and nephews, not only will I be a mother I will be an aunty to so many children and they will all be cousins it's just so exciting. I rushed in the shower being cautious of the time after drying and brushing my hair I decided to leave it natural with all my curls. I wonder if my daughter will have my hair type or will it be dark brown and straight like Jake's? I don't know but I'm excited to find out.

**Elizabeth's POV  
**Just sat here smiling… just happy with the outcome, to finally know what the sex of your children is the most amazing feeling ever, though humans find out during the scan.. I am not normal nor fully human so it is definitely an abnormal pregnancy with a strong placenta so we can't do an ultra-scan but the way I found out was amazing after talking with my siblings I definitely have good news, Seth was overwhelmed with happiness and love.

When Rose dropped off Leah with Lilly waiting for her Rose took me home, I hummed away to a song I didn't think of anything once we arrived to my house my aunty Rose said. "I've got something to show you Lizzie.. I just hope you like it" I was confused but went along with it. I got out the car with Rose and went straight upstairs Seth will be home soon .. I hope. Rose was by the two spare bedrooms which will be the twins' bedrooms.

"I know the sex of your twins Lizzie, I have been working on the nurseries, and I am proud to say your twins will be identical so it's only fair that I do the nurseries the same style." I opened the door and walked in I smiled the room was beautiful the walls were a dark purple, the cot and furniture was black and had a cream carpet it was beautiful there was a black couch with a footrest which had a purple sparkly blanket on it the closet was filled with girls clothes and shoes" I smiled. "Twin girls? I-I'm having twin girls?" Rose giggled and nodded. "Yes Lizzie identical twin girls" I felt the tears fall and smiled content and happy.

"Thank you!" Rose moved hair from my face and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you like it darling! Do you want to see the other nursery?" I nodded and smiled. Rose smiled sweetly at me and led me into my other daughters room, it was the exact same but the walls were a lighter shade of purple and the furniture was white rather than black but all in all it was perfect and I was happy that I'm having twin girls my dreams were wrong hum! Oh well.

"You are coming later Liz?" I smiled at my aunty and nodded. "Yeah Rose, I'll meet with you later I'm just going to wait for Seth and tell him the news!" Rose smiled. "I'll hope to hear the girls names, they are going to be spoilt rotten!" I smiled at Rose.

"With all the nieces and nephews are you sure you'll be able to spoil them all?" Rose smiled. "Yes of course!" I know the kids can't help being brought up to a wealthy family I just don't want them to use it as an excuse to be mean to people, I'm sure they won't but with them being half wolf and vampire I'm sure they will be well behaved.

an hour later I was in the middle of cooking Seth's dinner which was a beef stew which he adores, Sue gave me the recipe as seth only eats the way his mother makes it, he is astounded that I can make it like sue but little does he know ay!. I was in the middle of cutting the loaf of bread my cravings are strawberries and orange juice.. Very healthy but they taste so good though aside from Nessie her cravings of chilli dogs and cheesy fries.. This is SO healthy.

anyway as I was thinking on whether the girls will look like me or seth, I heard the door shut and seth held me in his embrace. "Hello sweet pea!" I smiled wide and kissed his lips. "Hello you'll never guess what seth!" Seth let me out of his embrace and looked curious, "what is it sweet?" I was so excited. "Rose showed me the twins nurseries, were having identical twin girls Seth!" Seth smiled widely. "

"That's great! Both girls?" I giggled. "Yes seth twin girls!" Seth smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "My 3 golden girls that I will protect forever and ever" I blushed. "Oh you cooking beef stew my favourite what's the occasion?" I giggled. "Does there have to be an occasion for me to cook my husband's favourite food? No I just wanted to make this cause I want to stay round momma's house I don't want to be left on my own!" Seth nodded understandingly.

"Yeah you should, Bella and Edward would love that!" that's settled then, after an hour the food was done I served seth a big bowl and as usual he smiled happily and says. "Just like my mom's" I rolled my eyes and smiled none the less I didn't need to change my clothes I can't be bothered a cream dress and flats seem ok I just need to put on my purple cardigan, Seth thinks purple suits me besides purple's my favourite colour well sometimes depends how I feel to be honest.. Anyway seth had moved on to his 2nd helpings.. Well this isn't going to last. "Seth you're going to need to save some of that tonight because I know you'll be hungry later" Seth smiled and reassured me.

"Liz stop worrying about me i can feed myself, now onto important matters what will we be naming our precious daughters then?" I squeaked and clapped I sat on the couch next to Seth with my tub of strawberries and orange juice and decided to think of cute names. "Yay! Well I've been thinking for a while and I definitely want to name one of our daughters Susanna.. Named after your mother" Seth smiled wide and kissed my forehead. "Thank you sweet pea mom would be chuffed to know that she's got a granddaughter named after her.. wait she doesn't even know! When should we tell her?" I gasped.

"Oh yes! I forgot.. don't worry seth we'll tell Charlie and Sue tomorrow! We all need to cause I think it would be overwhelming for them both to see Leah, myself, Nessie, Sofie and Annie all coming down with our children.. it will be too much! So tomorrow definitely so they can prepare" Seth smiled and nodded.

"I definitely think we should hyphen the twins last names" I was shocked that seth suggested it. "Really?" Seth smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah I mean they have your side of the family too! And you've hyphened you're last name so it only seems fair!" I'm really surprised that he wanted to but I was so happy and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Thank you honey!" Seth chuckled "Your welcome sweetie. Now I think our little Susie could do with a middle name." I smiled our little Susie such a cute nickname, I always loved the name Mia it's so cute yes. Susanna Mia Clearwater-Cullen. "Hmm how about Susanna Mia Clearwater-Cullen?"

Seth's eyes gleamed wide joy and nodded. "Yes that's perfect Susie Mia I love it! Now our other little lady needs a name." I giggled and nodded. Hmm I really want Leah's name in I want to show her that she means a lot to me.. To all of us I'm part of her family now.. but I want to show Anna-Maria that she's part of the family as well.

Wait this is perfect I could be momma and combine the names.. Hmm.. Leahmaria? Erm.. No that's weird. Analeah? Yes I love it!. Middle name.. Well I love Alice but my middle name is Rosealice wait, I know my sisters wouldn't use Alice's first name.. I've always liked it though, Analeah Mary Clearwater-Cullen. Yes.

"How about, Analeah Mary Clearwater-Cullen?" Seth looked a little confused. "Why them names sweetie?" "Well Analeah is an anagram of Anna-Maria and Leah and Mary is Alice's first name" Seth smiled but then looked confused. "Wait so Alice isn't her first name its Mary? Huh she definitely looks more of an Alice, Mary does not suit her" I burst out laughing.

"Yes I'm sure Alice prefers that as well so what do you think?" Seth kissed my swollen tummy and nodded. "It's perfect Susie and Annie my angels!" I smiled widely. "Let's tell everyone the good news shall we?" Seth smiled and nodded, "yeah I've finished now anyway." I can't wait to tell everyone.

**Leah's POV  
**It's been 2 months now and I've got another 2 to go till I meet mine and EJ's twins, I feel blessed I really do, I feel like a better person now, all that hurt, anger and depression has just lifted away I finally now accept that my father is gone and is in a better place and he will watch down over me and my brother he would have loved all 4 of his grandchildren I can't wait to tell mom she would be so happy. She knows about the wolves so she'll know that it's not a normal pregnancy so would Charlie he knows that EJ and the rest aren't human but to keep him safe Bells hasn't told him directly only stuff he needs to know which I think is fair, he will be a great grandfather poor Charlie.

I definitely have embraced pregnancy I am so content, at peace and generally happy about the whole thing I haven't had bad mood swings which is good for EJ he's been dreading this a bit because he thought I'd turn into some psychopath but he's really at ease and is very excited to meet his children today I went shopping with all the girls I know for a fact that Rosalie know the sex of our children there just waiting for the right moment so when Rose dropped me off and having to meet Lilly inside I was surprised cause we haven't really had a proper conversation.. I would like to get to know her a lot more though.

"Hey Lilly what's up?" I gave Lilly a hug. "Hi Leah don't worry I won't be stopping long I just need to show you something ok?" I nodded at her and followed her upstairs, I love my house our house is near the beach though it would seem far from everyone but in fact it's all the same distance as each other only 5 minutes… if you're a vampire, wolf, hybrid but when your human you need a car cause its far to walk.

Our house is a little more modern then the rest but it's perfect and very spacious EJ's piano is in the living area, the kitchen is quite large and open spaced, you have the back yard then you're on the beach I love it it's like a piece of home in Oregon. And then mine and EJ's room is grand and then there's the kids rooms that has nothing in them yet.

I think Lilly is going to tell me the sex of my twins yay!. I wish EJ was here though. But he is at work Eugh I miss him. "I know you know that I know the sex of your children which is why I'm going to tell you, the guys have been helping with the nurseries and Alice told me that you are the mother to twin…. Boys" boys.. I'm having twin boys. Omg I felt my tears well up I pulled strands of my hair back and hugged Lilly tightly. "Thank you Lilly.. Thank you so much this means so much to me" Lilly giggled.

"You're welcome Leah. I'm so happy for you, your mother will be very proud of you!" I smiled appreciatively at her she really is a nice woman and has been through so much!. "Do you want to see the nurseries?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes please!" Lilly opened the first door and inside was a frog themed room two of the walls were a bright green, on the other two walls were white, the floor was fluffy white carpet with green lillpads rugs and there were tree frog cuddly toys the crib was white with green strips it was very fitting with the theme and the furniture was white it was so cute.

"I love it! It's so cute! I am beginning to wonder if Alice knows more about my son than she is letting on though but hey I must admit Seth had a strange fascination with frogs when he was little!" Lilly burst out laughing and nodded. "We'll never know with Alice come on I'll show you the last room!" I nodded and felt really excited.

Lilly opened the second door and surprised to see it was completely different theme it was race car themed It was amazing the crib was black it was impressive actually I couldn't stop smiling and a surprising voice emerged. "Omg this room is awesome!" I turned round and it was EJ he smiled and embraced me in a hug. "How are my 3 treasures?" I giggled.

"were all good thank you, and your 2 sons are doing fine!" EJ gasped and kissed my lips. "twin boys! I love it, though I would have loved a daughter but hey! I'm sure I'll have a niece by one of my sisters and brother" I couldn't help but laugh and nod. "I know sweetheart but just think we will have two beautiful little boys that will love you!" EJ kissed me once more and agreed.

"Your right I feel blessed and thank you Lilly the nurseries are amazing!" Lilly giggled. "It shouldn't be me you should be thanking its Alice she did this for you. I did Sofie's triplets nurseries!" I will thank Alice later she did an amazing job, however I do wonder how she has done this without detection probably when were asleep fair do's to the woman she can work fast!. I have the names sorted now so I am glad to reveal them now. "I think Harry should have this room!" EJ smiled.

"You've sorted the names already lee-lee?" I nodded. "Yep, Colby Tristan Clearwater and Harry Damien Clearwater" EJ kissed my cheek and smiled happily. "There perfect honey! Your father would have been happy that you named our son after him!" I know he would have too I hugged EJ tight and consumed into more kisses.

After all this happiness I could feel myself falling asleep and not long after my sons decided it would be fun to kick the shit out of mommy. "EJ can we lie down my sons are doing a marathon now" EJ couldn't help but laugh which in this moment wasn't very funny and picked me up with ease and put me down on the bed I do hate not having my wolfy strength now after being fully human for so long until all of a sudden possessing superhuman strength, speed and heightened senses you almost forget what its like being utterly human and it makes me feel weak.

I love being pregnant but I also miss phasing my wolf gene will automatically start as soon as I give birth then I will be immortal again.. As long as I keep phasing. But though I hate to admit it but I know my sons will be wolves too, though it is good but I don't want this type of life for them it's hard and though we have left the pack in La Push Jake is still our alpha and I'm still the Beta and thus we have new lands to protect…

Our homes, we are patrolling the whole of the area of where we live you just never know and with those demon twins used to be triplets is still at large we aren't taking any chances! They will be back that is for sure but we will be ready when they do! But we all have our families to think about! But you know I'd rather die than to see anything bad happened to my husband or my boys! As long as there safe then that's fine with me! The demons will wish they were never born!. After that thought I yawned and with EJ in my grasp he moved a strand of hair out my face and said. "Sleep darling, we'll go to grandpa's house a little later I love you!" I yawned pretty loudly and nodded. "I love you too honey!" and soon shut my eyes and went to sleep.


	8. Pride & Joy

**Masen's POV  
**I feel like the luckiest man alive Lillian, Anthony and Jack will be in my grasp in a months' time and I can't wait to meet them! I watched as my beautiful wife was shoving me out the door as were going to grandpa's house I can't wait to tell them all the good news. "Hurry Mase I don't want to keep everyone waiting!" I chuckled. "Patience is a virtue my darling!" I could see Sofie was getting annoyed I kissed her pout and passed my jumper to sofie! She smiled and put it on. "NOW were ready come on!" me and sofie jogged to grandpas house eventually we got there and in no time Emmett didn't waste no time dragging me away from Sofie I growled in frustration. "Emmett I am here you know!" Sofie giggled and Emmy smiling.

"Awe what's the matter Mase you jealous?" I growled. "Shut up! I'm not jealous" I could hear my dad chuckle I turned around and there he was the man himself I hugged him tight. "Hi dad!" he smiled his crooked smile and hugged me like as if he hasn't saw me in years. "Hello son! I missed you!" I chuckled back. "I missed you too!" I looked and saw momma and just seeing her face again just makes me smile. "Hey momma!" dad let me go and I embraced momma in a hug she laughed and held me a little too tight. "Ow.. Momma could you loosen the grip I don't think sofie wants to be a single mom!" Sofie gasped but laughed and as did everyone else, then I heard the sweetest sound ever.

"MASEY!" I smiled the biggest smile ever when I knew it was Addy bear. "Addy bear come here you! I missed you so much!" Aiden giggled and I noticed that he has grown a little more and since it's the summer season his hair has gone a very light brown even got a few blond bits poking out he's so cute though.. This made me start thinking on what my sons are going to look like I hope they look like Sofia. And have my eyes. Addy bear hugged me. "I missed you too!" wow he can pronounce his words very good now. "Masey can we go to the beach?" I smiled.

"Not tonight little man but maybe tomorrow? We can have all day then how does that sound?" Aiden cheered. "Mommy is it ok?" Lilly smiled widely with Chris by her side and nodded. "Of course its ok darling! You have wanted to see Sofie and Masen so yes you can!" Aiden cheered again Sofie came by my side and took Aiden out my hands I greeted everybody and it just felt nice being with my family again we all went inside into the living area I noticed grandma has been doing some more expansion but hey its more roomy. I turned to sofie and asked whether now a good time she didn't object.

"Ok guys, I don't know whether you know but a sneaky aunty by the name of Alice, knew the sex of all of my sisters and my wifes children, I have saw the nurseries and I'm proud to say that I will be having 2 sons and a daughter!" everybody clapped and smiled happily and congratulated me, Annie was there and I didn't even notice Zack shook my hand. "Congratulations Masen!" I smiled widely and hugged Zack. "Thank you Zack!" Alice squealed. "Names! I want names!" Sofie then took over.

**Sofia's POV  
**"Well after discussion we are gladly to present Lillian Edelle Cullen which we used Rose's middle name, but also including my mother's name, the middle name has both Edward and Bella's name!" Edward, Bella, Rose and my mother looked extremely overwhelmed and happy they all rushed over and gave me a hug. "thank you so much Sofie!" I couldn't help but giggle and blush. "your all welcome, I wanted to show that you all mean a lot to me.

Now me and Mase had decided that I will name one boy and Mase will name the other the names I chose for one of our sons is Anthony Adrian Cullen, I used Edward's middle name and his middle name is after my grandfather's middle name." My mom looked as if she was going to cry she held me tight. "Your grandpa would have loved that thank you darling." I smiled happily. "I just wanted him to never be forgotten which is why Mase…." Mase smiled.

"Yeah for our other son I decided to name him Jack Charles Cullen he will also have Sofia's grandfather's name and my grandfather Charlie" Bella looked happy and everybody awed Jasper spoke up. "I love the concepts of the names you've started a trend Bella." Everyone laughed. Leaving me confused but hey glad they love the names. Mase turned to Zack.

"Hey Zack do you know whether you're having a son or a daughter yet?" Zack smiled widely omg am I having a niece or nephew?. Annie smiled at everyone. "Yeah dad showed me the nursery its amazing, me and Zack are having….. a girl!" I screamed and ran to my sister, I've got a niece! Yayay! Everybody clapped and group hugged. Mase shook Zack's hand and I hugged Zack. "Congratulations both of you, oh Annie tell everyone the name you picked out for her?" everybody looked curiously. Annie smiled at me.

"Yeah i decided to name our daughter, Mollie Amelle Johnson, meaning her first name is honour of my mom naming sofie that but not having the chance but also in honour of mine and Sofia's grandmother that I wish we had the chance to meet. Her middle name is moms middle name so she has also has a piece of the Williams family, which our daughter will learn when she's older" I smiled widely at the fact that I'm having a niece!

"Annie I will be spoiling her rotten, be there for her, support her and above all be there for her first heartbreak!" Zack froze in shock while Emmett, jazz and Mase burst out laughing nudging Zack. "All this to come bud!" Zack shook his head. Mase then said. "Don't worry I'm keeping my daughter on lockdown!" not if I have anything to do with it.

"I don't think so Masen Jemmett Cullen! Our daughter will have freedom so get that out of your head, she will have her brothers to keep her safe so stop!" Mase smiled and held his hands up. "Ok you win but if anybody hurts our little Ellie I'm not going to be responsible for my actions!" Emmy laughed. "Just like his dad and uncles!" I smiled and then not long Nessie and Jake, EJ and Leah and Seth & Lizzie arrived they must have come together they all ran in and smiled happily and greeted us all.

"Hey guys! Happy to see us?" Jake always the joker, I got up out my seat to greet my brothers and sisters in law. "Hey guys how you been?" Seth ran to me first and squeezed me. "Almost didn't recognise you with your giant belly!" I playfully glared at Jake but soon cracked a smile Nessie and my sisters giggled.

"Har Har Jake! Come and give your sister in law a hug!" Jake laughed and hugged me and picked me up a little he was so warm like a giant heater. "I missed you Sofie!" I giggled. "I missed you too Jake!" Nessie gave me a hug though we've saw each other earlier today but hey I love hugs, I turned to Leah and hugged her anyway she loves hugs and giggled along with me and the girls EJ though he was happy to see me and so was I, it's been ages "EJ!" EJ laughed and hugged me.

"How you been sis? Your just wow your glowing Sofie you look good even with a giant belly!" I laughed and touched my big belly. "Thank you bro! You seem happy though Leah hasn't beaten you up yet?" Leah gasped then tapped my arm. "Oi you! I haven't had any mood swings as a matter of fact!" I smiled all the same. "Well you look beautiful Leah!" Leah smiled and looked a little embarrassed.

"Thank you sofie!" then my best friend/ sister made herself known. "Hey best friend here!" I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Now would I ever forget my lizzie? Nope you are always beautiful Liz!" Lizzie giggled and kissed my cheek and then held my belly. "Hey little ones. It's your Aunty Elizabeth here I can't wait to meet you guys! You will have so much fun playing with your cousins, I love you!" I couldn't help but smile. Addy bear then touched mine and Lizzie's bellies. "How many babies are you having Lizzie?" Lizzie smiled at Aidan and picked him up. "I'm having twins which mean two babies but altogether there will be 10 kids for you to play with!" Aiden gasped and seemed so happy.

"10? YAY! I can't wait!" we all smiled and then once everybody was settled and my dad and Esme were back in the room Mase by my side stroking my stomach out of habit then surprisingly Nessie and Jake stood up. "Guys we have an announcement.. I finally know the sex of my twins and I'm proud to say that were having one of each" I looked at Masen and he was so happy, he got up and as did all his siblings and hugged her including Bella and Edward.

Carlisle then turned to Nessie and said. "Congrats sweetheart, what did you name them Jake?" Jake smiled widely. "Well I didn't name them but I was helping through the process for my little girl we decided to name her Sarah Rose Black.. Don't get your hopes up Blondie It was Nessie that wanted your name in!" Rose rolled her eyes. "Shut it mutt! But thank you Nessie that's sweet of you!" Well I aren't the only one that wanted Rose included then but awe that's such a cute name for a girl… I think Sarah was Jake's mother's name I think that's so sweet.

Leah looked surprised. "That's so nice of you to do that Nessie!" Nessie was blushing but thanked everyone I then shouted. "What about your little boy?" Nessie smiled widely. "Jake you want to do the honours?" Jake nodded. "We decided to name our boy Ethan Thomas Black. Ethan means Strong wolf and Thomas means brave… we just liked the names!" Awe that's so cute Sarah and Ethan. So cute. Lizzie squealed she really can't wait to tell us. "MY TURN!" everybody laughed then turned to Lizzie.

"I can't wait to meet my niece and nephew but on behalf of Seth as well I am delighted to tell you that I am having identical twin girls!" Wow.. identical well this is going to be confusing for everyone Edward and Bella looked so proud, they are going to be grandparents to 9 kids wow. We are one massive family now. Seth smiled with pride and said.

"yes and we have also picked out names, we decided that the first daughter is going to be Susanna Mia Clearwater-Cullen we decided to hyphen our daughters names so they know that they are part of the Cullen's family as well Susanna is my mother's name. Our second daughter is Analeah Mary Clearwater-Cullen. Analeah is a combination of Anna-Maria and my beautiful sister Leah" Leah looked shocked I think there such cute names Lizzie looks so happy though Leah smiled hugged Lizzie and said "Thank you so much Lizzie you have no idea how much that means to me!" I am not disappointed that Lizzie didn't name her daughter after me it's her choice and I am happy for her none the less I smiled widely. "Mary is named after the pretty pixie Alice" Alice smiled happily. "Thank you so much Lizzie!" Lizzie giggled. "It's the least I can do thank you!" Alice hugged Liz then EJ got everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone it's MY TURN!" everybody was in such high spirits. Leah stood up and looked so happy her whole aura has changed she is just so happy and content. I guess she had it rough but now it's all slipped away. "I can't wait to meet my beautiful nieces, but Seth though you may have no son of your own I am delighted to tell you that you are an uncle to two nephews!" Seth smiled widely and hugged Leah. "YES! Baseball is happening! Congrats sis!" Awe twin boys that are so cute! Yay! Nessie, Liz and Mase just looked happy we all stood up and hugged EJ and Leah. "Congrats EJ twin boys!" EJ laughed and nodded. "I know! I can't wait until there born!" I hugged Leah. "Congratulations.." Leah hugged me again. "Thank you so much!"

everybody sat down again EJ then said. "We also thought of names well… Leah did. Our sons names are Colby Tristan Clearwater and Harry Damien Clearwater. as momma may know Harry was Seth and Leah's dad which was grandpa's best friend." That's so sweet Bella looked happy for all of us. "Congratulations to the both of you." EJ hugged Bella alongside Edward they just seemed so happy and overwhelmed by it all. Nessie then turned to me and Annie.

"Ok guys your turn!" Annie smiled. "I'll go first" I giggled and nodded. "right everyone else knows now aside from you guys but yes I'm having a baby girl, which I am naming Mollie Amelle Johnson named after mine and Sofia's grandmother and middle name after our mother" Nessie, Liz and Leah and the guys got up and hugged Annie. "Mollie is such a cute name!" Annie smiled appreciatively as did Zack he then spoke "thank you everyone and congratulations to you all" Zack smiled and turned to me. I looked at Masen and he nodded to me, he stood up and then told them all, my mom was sat beside me with a sleeping Aidan on her chest, Chris was sat on the other side of me and cuddled me into his arms which I didn't refuse, Mase looked at me with pride and joy.

Everyone else looking on in wonder. "Ok guys I've told everyone aside from you guys and I am happy to tell you that we are having 2 sons and a daughter!" Nessie, Lizzie, EJ, Leah, Jake and Seth screamed and clapped; the girls rushed over to me and hugged me. "Congratulations Sofie! Omg what have you decided on the names, congratulations Mase!" Nessie sounded so happy Lizzie looked ecstatic EJ looked proud and the guys just looked happy for me and Masen, Nessie wailed. "NAMES! NAMES! NAMES! What will my niece and nephews be named?!" I couldn't help but giggle. "Well our daughter will be named, Lillian Edelle Cullen. Lillian is a anagram of my mom and rose's middle name and Edelle is a combination of both Bella and Edward.

Me and Mase decided to name each of our boys. So I decided to name one of our sons Anthony Adrian Cullen. Anthony is Edward's middle name and Adrian is my grandfather's middle name. Then Masen decided to name our other son Jack Charles Cullen. Jack being my grandfather's first name and Charles your grandfather" Everybody clapped and was in such a good mood.

Liz hugged me. "Sofie there just perfect for my niece and nephews. Ellie, Ant and Charlie." I looked confused. "What?" Liz giggled. "Those are my nicknames for them I am thinking of nicknames for all my nieces and nephews!" Everybody laughed and I actually liked them Masen smiled widely and Chris was rather quiet tonight so I was surprised that he spoke.

"I am so proud of you Sofie. Those children are blessed to have you and Masen as their parents there is no doubt in my mind that you will go above and beyond for those triplets and I am proud to be a grandfather to them! I will be nothing but wise, give them guidance, support and love as will I with my other granddaughter Annie I will offer the same to our little Mollie! I love you both!" Everybody awed, Masen shook Chris's hand and hugged him, I could feel myself well up with tears as did Annie and we both hugged Chris. And in perfect harmony we both said. "I love you dad" and he smiled and embraced us both into a hug, It was heart-warming that dad felt like that! I am feeling so happy and confident.

**Masen's POV  
**I felt so humbled with what Chris said, I know he will be a good grandfather he will do anything for his kids you can just see in his eyes how much he loves them. Once you become a parent you tend to notice the facial expressions. Things at work have been great though, Mark, Nick, Danielle and Kelly have been nothing but amazing, since the garage has been more popular Mark has requested if his little sister Chloe could work there.

I've got to hand it to her she isn't afraid to get down to the nitty gritty she's 16 but man can she work hard and that way Mark wants to keep an eye on her but since of school she only works on the weekends, since the summer holidays are coming up an no doubt we will be busy she will be working a lot more, Nick has also put in a request to have his friend Isaac work here, apparently to up our business which I think is an amazing opportunity and will bring in more money is to customize people's cars, Isaac and his team hasn't been doing so well so Nick said for us to be business partners with Isaac where him and his team will do all the customizing which will bring in more clients and Isaac himself reassured that his team are all experienced, know exactly what they are doing and split the profits.

Jake and us boys couldn't pass an opportunity like that up so we did some expansion work on our garage its more larger so that the regular fixings and repairs will be and customising can be done as well there is an area where the cars can be spray painted ETC. EJ and Seth are so excited Jake isn't really that bothered but I can tell he's excited. But though this is all exciting.. There has been some noticeably odd things with Danielle and Kelly. Their behaviour is out of sorts, sometimes I feel like they can hear some of EJ's and mine's conversation even when we're speaking to a tone where it is impossible for a human to hear us they stare at us like they can hear if EJ says lets tell them they answer.. and after that encounter, Danielle and Kelly haven't shown up for work but since it's the weekend now us guys aren't that concerned because we've hired another receptionist Jade who covers for them and works part time.

"Mase you ok?" Nessie asked concerned, I smiled at my glowing sister and nodded. "Of course why wouldn't I be? Im just growing a little tired that's all too much excitement for one night!" everybody didn't seem convinced which is why im not surprised my head got invaded.

_***Ok bro tell me what's really troubling you?*-EJ**_

_*Work bro. I think Danielle and Kelly… may not be human!*-Masen_

_***What do you mean? I mean we have wolves working in our garage if the girls were vampire, surely the guys would know instantly they would phase definitely or sense danger.. As far as we are all concerned they haven't gave us any indication that they are supernatural beings? So where would be your proof?*-EJ**_

_*Yeah.. I guess you're right, but I just got this feeling.. I mean you saw the girls the other day they understood what we was saying, we spoke at decibels that no human could possibly hear unless you were a vampire or vampire hybrid or a wolf!*-Masen_

_***Ok maybe your right but let's just think this logically.. IF the girls were vampires or vampire hybrids, then they would know that we are vampire hybrids and they would know that the guys were wolves there scent would be an instant giveaway!*-EJ**_

_*Yes what's your point?*-Masen_

_***So if they know there are wolves there then why would they work there knowing this fact? And if they are vampires.. Why can't the wolves detect them?*-EJ**_

_*For the first time in my life, I really don't know.. Maybe there spying on us.*-Masen_

_***but what would their main purpose be, cause all were doing is making a living? And if they were going to spy on us wouldn't they be I don't know asking us questions about our family IF they are vampires they would know that a coven is residing in Oregon and know were the Cullen's…*-EJ**_

_*I.. I don't know EJ… I really don't. But I just have this unsettling feeling.. I think if we installed security cameras and wire them to our office.. We can just see what they do how they act when were not around.. Maybe we can get some answers and maybe find out if I am right about them.. Cause I just know they aren't human!*-Masen_

As I came out the conversation I just know work is going to be interesting.. I wasn't sure if I should tell sofie.. I don't want to upset her especially now that she's heavily pregnant.. But I can't not tell her… maybe later depending how she's feeling.. After an encounter Alice announced that it is time to have a little party get together, I smiled and just forget the troubles at work and just enjoy the night.

While I was sat on the couch watching everyone just have a good time I started to reflect on things not realising I was in a daze, until I felt someone's hand touch my arm I jumped a little and surprised to see my sister Lizzie sat there, I can't wait to meet all my nieces and nephews.. It's going to be awesome I'm happy for her though.. But identical.. Man! This will be confusing for me.. I'm so glad that the triplets won't be identical.. Well I'm hoping unless Alice is leaving it a surprise… oh god.

"What's the matter Mase?" I smiled and opened my arms for her to be engulfed into a hug; I kissed the top of Lizzie's head and held her and her growing bump tight. "Now why would you think something was wrong with me?" Lizzie giggled and looked at me I looked into her deep blue eyes which held smugness. Here it comes. "Were quadruplets if you are forgetting we know the habits of our siblings.. And I know when something is bothering you.. Are you nervous about being a dad? I know it seems scary but-" I had to cut her off and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh baby sis.. No I'm not nervous, I'm really excited.. it's just… look its nothing that me and the guys can't handle.. it's just work that's all!" Lizzie gasped. "Has something happened to the garage? Is it being closed down?" Why does she think so negatively?. "No Liz! Look stop asking questions.. I'm fine ok! Otherwise I will haunt you for the rest of eternity calling you baby sis!" Liz crossed her arms.

"You know just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass!" I crossed my arms. "Pleaseeeeeeeee! Your huge you can't touch me." Lizzie giggled. "Maybe I physically don't have to touch you.." I looked confused and felt a tap on my shoulder I turned round and there was lizzie.. Skinnier form.. What the? and then she slapped me round the head.

"OW! LIZZIE!" I turned round and everybody was in fits of laughter when it took me a while to realise it was Lilly. When she turned back I crossed my arms. "Mom. That was so unfair!" Lilly burst out laughing and gave me a hug. "Sorry son! But you should never tease pregnant women!" I puff. "But she's my sister I'm allowed!" then my dad stepped in. "Oh I don't think so son!" I growled quietly but I could see the smile illuminating from my dad's face.. Grr!. "IT is not fair you all ganging up on me" I heard my wife come behind me and kiss my cheek.

"Not nice when it's on the other foot now is it baby?" I playfully glared at my wife. "Humph. Don't know what you're on about!" Sofie smiled and kissed my lips and then soon enough I felt tired. I don't think I can be bothered to go back to the house. "Sweetheart would you want to stay here tonight, I don't think it would be fair to take you back now? "

Sofie smiled and nodded. "Yes sure.. Dad is it ok?" Grandpa smiled and nodded. "Of course darling you know where your room is right?" Me and Sofie smiled we wished everybody else good night Annie and Zack said they were also going to stay here tonight, soon after me and sofie were in each other's embrace after kissing her beautiful lips and slowly made love we fell into a peaceful sleep.

**? POV  
**"How much longer do we have to endure this?" I can't take my stupid cousin's complaining. "SHUT UP! I'm sick of your whining, we can't leave until we have maximum proof would you want to go with all guns blazing and cause a potential war if they're innocent?" my cousin saw truth and accepted it I nodded my head. "They are plotting something.. I can feel it!"

My cousin looked confused. "What sort of plot could they be hatching honestly I think our masters are extremely paranoid come on admit it.. These girls are pregnant. The guys just work to make a living.. If I wasn't a vampire I'd say they were just normal people" I sighed. "You are so easily won over.. Don't you think that maybe it's a front to hide what they are really planning? Besides.. it's not just a check-up… we have a special mission that will take time, patience and tactics for us to not get busted.." my cousin didn't seem convinced.

"I don't know.. If this is how corrupted they are I don't think it is safe for us to be even doing this.. we saw what they can do.." I growled. "All the more reason to go along with it. We have been on the run for years and do you think that after everything we have been through that we just stop because maybe this coven is innocent? I don't think so!" My cousin wasn't getting the picture. "Yes but deep in that hollow chest used to be a good heart and I know you know this is wrong.. What if this coven is actually innocent? We'd be putting them to death for no good reason!" before I could answer and consider I heard two hisses..

"SILENCE! Are you going back on your word?" before I could answer I felt pain coursing through me It felt like I was chucked into the flames I gritted my teeth not wanting to grasp attention she laughed and the fire lifted, I laid still trying to catch my breath while my cousin laid next to me.

"Let that be a lesson to you! You have a job to do! And so be damned that if this plan does not work I will make sure to kill you two first! You will NOT screw this up for us! Sofia, Anna-Maria, Zackarier, Christopher, and Lilly will pay for what they have done! And I won't let you ruin it! UNDERSTAND!" me and my cousin nodded. "Understand mistress" the girls chuckled.

"GOOD! Ensure you keep tabs, we are going back until they are at their peak.. You tell us.. Then the real plan can begin!" I nodded. But deep down.. I know this wrong but this is matter of life and death.. Literally.. and I don't want to see my cousin the only family I have left die in front of my eyes. After the girls left the only thing I said to my cousin is. "We can't turn back now!" wincing at my cousin sighing in disbelief.


	9. Welcome To Parenthood

**Sofia's POV  
**A month has passed and my due date is in a week and I am so excited.. Alice has even went to the extent of throwing a cute family baby shower, which I'm amazed because one the weather is surprisingly sunny and two the colour scheme has been incorporated, yellow, blue and a light green its actually more cuter than it sounds, Masen is more than excited families from his work has also joined us and I've met, Chloe, Mark, Nick, Jon, Danielle, Jade and Kelly, Isaac and his team and they are all lovely people they bought amazing gifts for the babies and since I'm really reduced to walking and running and carrying anything my sisters, mothers and even my brothers have been nothing but supportive.

"Congratulations Sofia.." I smiled; Danielle is really pretty I smiled contently. "Thank you Danielle." She smiled back at me. "Please call me Elle everybody does!" I smiled. "So two boys and a girl.. That's lucky!" I laughed and nodded. "Well I do feel lucky but whatever the outcome it wouldn't have mattered to me." Danielle laughed and nodded. "It's quite strange how you and your sisters got pregnant around the same time.. I mean Leah I think her name is, Elizabeth, Ruhnesmee I think her name is they are all pregnant at the exact time.. Isn't that weird?" I laughed trying to not raise her suspicion. "I guess it was just a major coincidence but I agree rather odd but you know.." right at this moment my husband interrupts. "Ah there's my pride and joy!" I giggled and whispered. "Good timing!" Mase laughed but it was more of a nervous laugh.

"Err.. Danielle.. How you doing?" Danielle smiled. "Great thanks Mase. You seem excited!" Mase laughed and nodded. "Yeah I'm going to be a dad in a week ... Scared though but happy scared." I couldn't help but feel awkward at this point the conversation wasn't going anywhere so Danielle excused herself politely and Mase sighed. Mase told me about the odd behaviours of Danielle and Kelly. From what I've noticed she seems ordinary.. It might be Mase being paranoid but now that Mase has pointed out to the guys and installed cameras they've surveillance their behaviour and have caught some weird stuff, even to the point where we think that they knew the cameras were there and played it out.. Hmmm. Could Adrianna and Vanessa be involved? Whatever I don't want to think about them..

After my baby shower the family was gathered in the living area I began to feel very, very drained which is weird because I have never felt like this before.. My sickness has stopped but I felt very nauseous, Rose, Bella and my sisters and Mase began to question if I was ok. "Someone please turn up the A/C it's very hot in here!" Esme said that it was already on.

"Darling the AC is already on to the max!" I couldn't stop fanning myself and I could see a growing concern from my husband. "Sweetheart are you ok?" I shook my head. "No.. I feel nauseous and hot! I need a cold bath!" dad checked my temperature and looked weird. "it seems like you're getting a fever.. Your pulse is at an irregular pace." I began to panic.. "Will it hurt my babies?" I began to feel more woozy and dizzy and losing balance in my legs. I had Emmett, Jazz and Mase holding me up.

"Carlisle something is wrong with Sofia.. She can barely stand.. What if something is really wrong!" my vision was starting to fade in and out and I know something is really wrong until I felt one of the kids kick my stomach so hard. It hurt so much that I screamed. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" my vision became a little clear, but I really needed to sit down.

"I don't know one of the kids has really kicked my stomach really hard, this pain is becoming really unbearable." Just then another excruciating kick happened and I gripped my stomach. Everybody was just panicking until my mom was by my side and announced. "I think she's going into labour.. the babies are coming." Everybody gasped, even I did.. The kids are a week early from the original due date.. why now?. my thoughts were cut short until I felt another kick and blood leaked.. I think I defiantly am going into labour, a pain shot through my abdomen and this time it hurt..

This time it was all hands on deck. "Yes, sofie is definitely in labour, Mase take Sofie upstairs into my study onto the bed, Rosalie, Bella get sofie and the triplets stuff from Mase and Sofia's house, Alice make a bath so we can get the children clean, Chris and Zack take care of Aiden and guys just help Esme with anything that she needs ok.." Everybody agreed, Seth, Jake and Leah just looked shocked, Nessie and Lizzie and Annie were squealing but stayed put with Jazz, Emmett and Edward. After that I was too much in pain to really notice what was going on.. Mase laid me on the bed, Mase put my legs up on those stirrups thingy's and soon after my dad and mom walked in and soon my dad got to work with mom on one side and Mase on the other I felt ready.

Then shortly after I felt another sharp long pain and I screamed. "It hurts!" Tears welled down and Mase and my mom were reassuring me. "just breath sofie concentrate on breathing!" I started doing heavy breathing, dad put on his gloves and pulled off my maternity shorts and my undergarments at this point I don't care I just want this pain to stop. "Good sofie, just keep breathing sweetheart!" I held both my mom and Masen's hands.

"Ok sofie on the count of 3 I want you to push down in your abdomen ok?" I nodded. "1… 2… 3 PUSH!" I pushed I gripped onto both my mom and Masen's hand and didn't stop until my dad said stop he was encoring me to keep going but I couldn't go on. "I can't do it!" dad reassured me. "Yes you can sofie you're doing great ok, now again one big push ok 1.. 2.. 3 PUSH!" I squeezed tight again and did it longer this time and the pain was indescribable.

"HOW MUCH FURTHER!" I cried. Dad said smiling. "I can see the head ok sofie, one more time I need you to push." With all my might I pushed for as long as I could and I heard my husband. "Come on sofie just a little bit more." I was about to give up when I heard a little tiny cry. I laid my head back and I could hear my dad say. "Lillian!" I didn't get a chance to look at her, I could hear my mom cry and say to me. "She's beautiful darling.. She looks like her daddy". "Our baby girl is here sofie!" I smiled I wanted to see her but then another pain came I screamed, "Alice get Lillian out of here please?!" Alice walked in and took my daughter that I haven't met yet. "Give her to me!" Mase reassured me. "You will meet her sweetheart but concentrate.".

I nodded as I gazed into my husband's eyes he smiled with pride. "Sofie. Another big push ok go!" I pushed down longer this time, I was really determined to get it done, I want to meet my children. And after a miracle I just needed to push one more time and I heard another baby cry I only saw a glimpse of dark hair.. and my dad saying. "Anthony!" I wanted to see but I was beginning to get really tired, I don't think I had any energy left but I needed to get Jack out now.

"Sofie I know your tired darling but I need you to push for me again sweetie almost done! Alice take Anthony please!" Alice again took my son that I haven't had a chance to meet yet and soon began pushing again. "Come on darling you're doing amazing not long now!" I pushed for as long as I could and with controlled breathing I pushed again and then the last baby cry more louder this time I was so exhausted I whispered. "Jack" my mom and Masen kissed my cheeks.

"I'm so proud of you baby! Well done!" my dad held my son and smiled. Mase got up and went to look at him but I was so exhausted that I was just fighting to stay awake but I could see the proudness in his eyes and said. "He's perfect!". I tried to fight to stay awake. Masen walked up to me and kissed my lips. "I love you so much sweetheart. But you need to get some rest. You've been put through so much.. you can meet the triplets tomorrow ok?" I shook my head but my body gave out and soon I was caught into a deep deep deep sleep.

**Masen's POV  
**I can't believe it but.. They're here.. They're actually here.. I just couldn't believe it.. I'm a father.. A week early but.. I'm a father. To 3 beautiful children. Honestly there perfect. As I kissed Sofia's head as she has fell asleep poor baby she's been through so much. Carlisle and Lilly helped change her clothes into more suitable comfort and i wanted to meet my children so bad, Alice took Jack to wash him.. I wonder where she is with all my kids, Alice shouted. "In here Masen!" I heard cute little hiccupping from my children she was in Sofia's room, the kids were all in their pyjamas in a large Moses basket and I was honestly dazed I can't believe there here.. Alice was holding my daughter she smiled. "She's wanted to meet her daddy!" I smiled and gazed down at my little Ellie.

Lilly wasn't kidding, she really did look a lot like me, she had a lot of hair, which was my shade she had big doe eyes and the same eye colour as me her skin was a deeper shade of ivory and her cheeks were rosy red, she was beautiful she looked at me and she gave me a cheeky smile.. Wow.. She's smiling already. She's only 5 minutes old? I could see that she was growing very sleepy she nuzzled into me and nodded off.. Ok I know it will be disaster if I put her down now.. so I just held her for a bit but I wanted to see my sons, they were all in a Moses basket that my momma bought me and sofie I could see that Anthony was asleep and Jack was wide awake. Alice couldn't help but giggle.

"I know our little Jacky will be a handful.. He has your personality Mase.." I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well aren't I going to have fun?" I carefully put Ellie next to Anthony and picked up jack he looked a little shocked at first and then I was taken aback he's a good mix of both me and Sofia his body temperature is warmer than me, his shade hair is a mixture of both mine and Sofia's which is interesting but he has a mix of our eye colour which I'm very shocked about he has light brown eyes and purple flicker which is very unusual.. Jack gave me a sad look.. For some reason I just knew what he meant.

"Don't worry buddy you'll see mommy tomorrow, she's very tired and needs her rest but I promise you'll get to see her tomorrow when she's awake, she can't wait to meet you three!" Jack smiled and yawned. I put him back in the Moses with his brother and sister but I really wanted to meet my other son so I carefully picked him up but I disturbed ant's sleep he didn't cry he just looked around and omg it was like looking at his mother, ant had a lot of facial features of Sofia than me.. Which Is fair, he had the same shade hair and the eyes. I love them all. Anthony looked at me and smiled slightly his temperature was weird it was like.. Humans. Wow. He will definitely blend in way better than everyone.

Ant then yawned a cute little yawn then drifted back to sleep, I kissed his cheek and put him down soon as I knew it all 3 of them were fast asleep Alice gave me a blanket, then I tucked them in I gave Ellie and jack a kiss on the head also. "Awe Mase your so content with them" I smiled at my aunty with a little tear running down my face. "I never thought I could have so much love for 4 people, Alice I am so happy. There here.. it's just too good to be true." Alice giggled and hugged me I kissed my aunt's head, picked her up and twirled like what Emmy does.. Just not as a painful.

"Congratulations little nephew!" I smiled and nodded. "Mase I think we should bring the babies down otherwise everybody is going to bombard in here and wake them up… trust me!" I laughed and nodded. I carefully picked up the Moses basket with my 3 sleeping angels and slowly walked downstairs everybody was so anxious to meet my children, my sisters were quietly jumping up and down my parents looked so proud and excited my grandparents looked even more proud I smiled at everyone and placed the basket on the couch and sat down next to the basket my parents walked over first and couldn't stop smiling at them. "Congrats Mase there so beautiful!" I smiled at how proud my momma sound I stood up and gave her a hug. "Thanks momma" my dad smiled widely at his grandchildren and looked towards me.

"There beautiful Mase, congratulations son!" I smiled and hugged my dad. "Thanks dad." My sisters tapped my shoulder with the wolves in tow. "Omg my nephews and niece is gorgeous Mase can we please hold them?" I laughed and shook my head at Nessie. "Not now ness, let them sleep, when there awake then yes you can hold them but for now just look at them!" Ness looked disappointed, Lizzie jumped in my arms and congratulated me, Annie and Zack did the same, EJ with Leah looked at my children and just smiled, EJ came over and did the same and hugged me.

An hour had passed and the triplets were finally awake and the poor tikes were being passed around like a ball around everyone Rose and Emmett were holding Ellie at the moment while momma and dad were holding Jack and Nessie and Jake were holding Ant they just couldn't get enough of them, while I was satisfied that I can leave them alone with the family I went upstairs and kept my wife company, I was surprised to see Lilly and Chris in here they turned around and smiled when they saw me.

"Hey congratulations Mase, you should be so proud." I laughed at Lilly and nodded. "I am Lilly, but the star of the show was Sofia she gave birth to them" Chris all but smiled. "But from what I hear you helped her A LOT! you two are going to be such good parents!" I couldn't help but smile this is a good day a very, very good day.  
Conversation was cut short when Sofie woke. "Masen!" I rushed to my wife's side and kissed her on the lips. "Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Sofie looked a lot better, she looked more wide awake then from downstairs I could hear my children moaning, and I think sofie heard too she smiled and answered me first. "I feel a lot better thank you baby. Still a little sore but I'm ok. Was that our triplets?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah that was them.. do you want to meet them?" Sofie gasped and nodded her head viciously as soon as that was done Alice, Lizzie and EJ came upstairs with the triplets. They … looked a little bigger than when I first held them.. then again there hybrids there growth rate is very fast at first and then they slow down. At least we know they stop aging at 7 years old.. same age as me… oh man!. But anyway Lilly took one of my sons and I took my son and daughter EJ, Lizzie and Alice walked out I sat down next to sofie she just looked at them in shock, Lilly walked over with Anthony. "sofie, this is Anthony".

**Sofia's POV  
**When my mom put my son in my arms I couldn't help but smile he was so cute, he looked a lot like me, with the same shade eyes and hair he had Masen's shape nose when my son looked at me he smiled which was the same smile as me. Tears of joy sprawled down my face. "He's perfect… hello Anthony you look like your mommy don't you? I love you so much, his temperature is weird though..!".

Masen laughed and nodded. "Yeah I figured out that he has the same temperature as humans" I looked a little shocked while I cradled my son in my arms his skin was a deep ivory and a little plush of pink was on his cheeks and the humming bird heartbeat as all hybrids have it was music to my ears his scent smelled like mine.. I wonder if my son and daughter have the same scent?. I could hear my daughter kick up a fuss… I guess it's time to swap as ant smiled as if agreeing while Mase had jack secured with one arm mom took Lillian and I gave Ant to Mase and mom gave me Lillian, I started laughing and smiled.

"Well hello little madam, I guess you've been really impatient to meet your mommy haven't you?, and don't you look so much like your father, you little beauty. I love you so much you're my little princess and I'm going to make sure your brothers protect you and take care of you!" Lillian stared at me with her light brown eyes with gold flecks, same as Masen. in fact she looked a lot like Masen than me, she had a lot of hair and was the same shade as Masen's she had rosy cheeks like Nessie and her eyes were big doe eyes her lips were like mine, she is going to definitely have boys fall at her feet. She smiled a slight smile and put her hand on my cheek I grabbed and kissed it I then notice the temperature difference she's the same temp as me and Mase. I saw Lillian look towards her brothers and squealed slightly everyone in the room giggled.

"I guess she doesn't want me anymore now. Where's my little jack?" Masen laughed as I felt Lillian being replaced with Jack in my arms he looked so happy which was odd because there only new-born babies and they can already smile jack had a very good mix of both me and Mase he didn't have much hair so I can't tell what colour it is and his eyes were even more unusual he had light brown eyes with purple flecks he just looked adorable, he made all these gurgling sounds he was the loudest out of the 3 I can tell he likes the spotlight a bit.

"I think my little Charlie is going to be a handful!" Jack smiled brightly and did the same thing as Lillian I kissed his cheeks and kissed his tiny hands then something sprouted to mind. "I wonder if they have any gifts." Masen looked in wonder as well and nodded. "Well the way me and my brother and sister got our powers was inherited meaning we are all gifted because my momma and dad have gifts so it's a high chance that these 3 will have gifts." I wonder what they will be.. would they be powerful? Hm… Only time will tell.


	10. Babies, Babies & More Babies

_*** In this chapter you get a brief of Sofia and Masen's Triplets just to make it clear All of the children have gifts because it's been inherited by Masen, Nessie, Lizzie and EJ :). I won't tell you what they are, they will be explained as the story goes along. I know in this chapter it may seem repeated but I've tried to change it up a bit but as the births are concerned I cant really change that! Lol so yeah.. I hope you don't get too bored though. Enjoy guys. Xx***_

*Oh and almost forgot Seth and Lizzie's lurrrrrrve scene ;) again if you get easily squirmish you can just skip it and read Renesmee's POV :)* ****

Lizzie's POV  
It's been a couple of weeks since sofie has given birth to the triplets and it's fair to say that everybody loves them, they are so adorable honestly I love them to death, we've recently discovered that Jack has control of the weather, we started to notice that every time he was upset it would start rain very heavily when he was happy the sun would beam and when he was frustrated it would start to thunder it was very bizarre it's amazing how fast my niece and nephews have grown they all have started to crawl and they have their own personalities already and there only weeks old. Grandpa, Mase and daddy are keeping a special eye on Jack we think Ellie and Ant have gifts but we think they will develop soon.

Today I, Nessie and Leah are getting our last check up because sometime this month we're having our twins. I'm so excited Seth, Jake and EJ are all so excited, especially seth he can't wait for the girls to arrive that's all we've been talking about lately seeing Mase and Sofie with the triplets has made me even more excited to see my gorgeous twin girls. Susie and Ana better hurry up. Rose, Emmy, Annie and Zack were waiting with us while Alice and Jazz, Aidan, Sofie, Mase, grandma, Momma and dad were occupied playing with the triplets and aunty Lilly and uncle Chris were at work.

Grandpa called us to the study by now our bellies have swollen so much that I am waddling like a penguin since I'm so small as well it's even harder. Grandpa laughed at my frustration while Emmy continues to tease me. "Come on little penguin keep up!" I growled and gave Emmy the death glare. "I would love to see you in my position!" Emmy burst out laughing and shook his head. "Please I would be the best baby carrier ever!" I rolled my eyes while everybody was desperate to laugh I huffed and sat down on the chair, grandpa coughed to hide his laughter and spoke to us all.

"Right girls since you are drawing to an end to your pregnancy this is the time now where you will really need to slow down on what you are doing meaning NO heavy lifting at all, no running vampire speed and no hunting I have asked Edward and jasper to drain the blood and put them in flasks like they do in emergencies.

It is very important that you listen to me because we don't want to cause harm or stress on the babies okay?. Right we are going to do our final check up until the babies are due so Nessie your up!" Nessie cheered and hurried on the surgery table thingy. Nessie lifted up her green jumper and her cute pregnant belly was on show grandpa touched her belly and squeezed it and inspected it closely from time to time he would hum and write something in his black book.

"Right I'd say you're almost due. Nessie get some rest ok because the twins could come at any time! You will need to stay here for a couple days so I can keep an extra eye on you just in case" everyone looked shocked. Nessie and Jake looked so excited. No way. Sarah and Ethan will be coming soon YAY, Leah and EJ looked excited also they couldn't stop smiling, I looked to Seth and he just had pure love in his eyes I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around lately since my mood swings have been unbearable but I know it will all be worth it in the end cause then I'll have my identical twin girls in my arms.

"Right Leah you're up!" Nessie got up and went to sit on Jake's lap while Leah and EJ stepped forward the same process was done and grandpa said. "Hum you're not quite ready to have the boys yet Leah but still get plenty of rest for the coming weeks ok?." Leah smiled at EJ and at grandpa. "Ok then doc thanks." I didn't waste time as soon as Leah moved I was in the seat grandpa chuckled and did the same thing with me. "Hm.. This is fairly close indeed you're in the same situation as Nessie.. You're almost due as well…" I gasped in shock. Omg what if me and Nessie give birth on the same day?! That would be so cool me and Ness squealed at each other and laughed.

Emmy found it hilarious. "No way 2 set of twins sharing the same birthday now this family is definitely odd!" Rose and everyone else for that matter laughed. "Well it's possible but we will have to see, we can't be too careful since Sofie gave birth to the triplets a week early, you will need to stay here for a couple of nights as well Lizzie I need to keep an eye on you closely" I held no objections to that besides it would give me more time to munch my niece and nephews some more, I cant get enough of them, I could hear cute little giggles in the next room, Seth laughed at me.

"You want to see Ellie, Ant and Jack don't you?" I giggled. "Yeah I cant get enough of them!" EJ interjected into the conversation. "I don't blame you sis I love them to death! Ant is just so quiet, Ellie is such a cutie, I can tell Jack is going to be a handful especially since we've discovered that he has a gift" Nessie giggled.

"Why is Lillian nicknamed Ellie?" Rose piped up at this point. "Well mainly because Lillian's middle name is Edelle Mase said that he took her middle name and said Ellie.. To be honest I think it's cute and to stop confusion between her and Lilly cause if we all called Lillian Lilly everybody would be confused on who were talking to" Nessie's mouth shaped into an o and nodded.

"That's clever to be honest I like it I want to go and see them now." Grandpa laughed and agreed. "Very true I want to see my great grandchildren" it must be very odd for grandpa to say that but hey he looks good for his age. Jake then added in as a joke. "I feel sorry for the sucker that falls in love with Ellie!" then suddenly in the next room I hear a crash.. then Emmy laughed out loud he then explained why he was laughing it was because Mase heard that last bit while he was helping grandma put up a mirror in the dining room… Oh dear.

Jake felt proud of himself but the end result of this joke won't be pretty especially since Masen is very protective of the triplets… Especially Ellie. Oh dear god. I'm going to feel sorry for her when she hits her teens. Speaking of children I felt my daughters make their presence known as they began kicking again. I squealed making everyone jump as we all greeted everyone else. Seth looked happy but asked curiously. "What is it Liz?" I grabbed his hand and placed his hand on my stomach and watched with pure joy as he felt our daughters kick again it was like we was reliving the moment when they first kicked it was amazing.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Oh my gosh seth wake up!" Seth mumbled something that I didn't understand omg he's missing this. "Seth Clearwater wake up!" Seth jumped awake. "Huh? What? Who?" I rolled my eyes. "Seth the babies are kicking?" Seth didn't fully grasp what I said and was slightly annoyed that I woke him up. "Liz you woke me up because of that I got work in the- you what?" I growled in frustration. **_

"_**Wait did you say the twins are kicking?" I huffed and nodded. "YES! there kicking!" Seth looked so overjoyed as he sat up in bed and lay his head on my stomach and once again the twins kicked 4 soft kicks and Seth looked more overhwhelmed. As he sat up and watched my swollen belly move it was so weird but real. **_

"_**Its amazing to think that 2 babies are in there!" I laughed and wiped a tear from my cheek. "I love you seth!" Seth kissed my lips and said. "I love you too sweet pea!" **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Soon after Sofie and Annie wanted to feel as they giggled and felt my daughters kick they couldn't stop giggling. "Omg Lizzie I can't believe you will be due anytime soon!" I felt quite nervous to be honest. "I know it's really strange.. I'm not looking forward to the pain at all." Sofie giggled.

"Trust me Lizzie when you are in the middle of giving birth all you want is to just get your children out and when you do relief washes over you and very slowly the pain goes away, but trust me you can't escape the pain." I burst out laughing as Sofie remembered the night she gave birth to be honest I was downstairs and I could hear her screams it sounded very painful Masen was amazing though on how he helped her.

"Yeah I think you broke my fingers at one point sofie!" I looked up to see Mase holding ant in his arms while he was teasing sofie she glared at him playfully. "Oh come on I wasn't that bad besides I have a reason I would love to see how you coped with that sort of pain!" Masen laughed but didn't respond back, Nessie and Leah rolled their eyes.

I noticed Annie has now got a bump it's so cute her growth rate is very, very odd it is slow one minute then very fast the next. "How's mollie getting on Annie?" Annie smiled widely and watched as sofie soothed her tummy. "She's doing fine for the moment, she's starting to really kick me now though its becoming painful".

Yeah lately grandpa has discovered that since Annie is giving birth to a ¼ vampire the baby is going to be more stronger and compared my girls that since they're more human with only ¾ vampire in them mollie is more vampire so in theory it may be more like how momma's pregnancy may be when she was giving birth with us. But I know this time grandpa will be here and get the baby out as quickly as possible as there is no way Annie would be able to give birth naturally so it will have to be done by C-Section which would be very scary I can imagine.

Anyway while grandma was making food in the kitchen an hour had passed so Sofie and mase were feeding the triplets. "Hey could I feed one please?" Sofie and Mase chuckled and nodded. "Sure you can feed Ellie!" Sofie grabbed a bottle of formula and blood I looked on questionably while Mase smiled.

"She drinks both ... She's my greedy little princess!" Ellie did a cute sound in response to Mase he walked over to me and started cooing her. "That's right you're my greedy little princess aren't you? Now you be good for Aunty Lizzie ok. No kicking up a fuss." Ellie smiled and then looked at me I couldn't help but be lost by her eyes, she is so much like masen honestly her eyes, her hair is growing but its long and straight they are only a couple weeks old and they look 6 months old.

Masen looked at me after he finished cooing his daughter. "Start her off with the formula first then the blood after!" I nodded. "Ok then mase" Mase had finished feeding Ant and was rubbing circles on his back, Sofie was feeding Jack the blood she was smiling at him with pure love they are such good parents, honestly they're just so content.

Soon after I started giving Ellie the formula while I held the bottle Ellie's cute hands was also wrapped around the bottle she greedily guzzled down the formula and she started to close her eyes while still drinking it, within 10 minutes she finished the bottle I rubbed circles on her back and soon a cute little burp came out she was still hungry though so I picked up the bottle full of blood and soon I started rocking her and fed her the blood she was staring at me with her big doe eyes, everyone was just doing their own thing momma and dad were talking with Nessie and Jake, Seth was keeping Leah company while EJ, Emmy, Jazz and Zack were talking, Sofie had Jack in her arms talking to Annie, Mase was talking to grandpa while holding ant while I was just content with Ellie.

"You're a natural Liz!" I looked up and It was Alice and Rose they were smiling as they were cooing Ellie she had nearly finished her bottle but I blushed and thanked my aunties. "Thanks aunty Rose, aunty Alice, well I'm going to need some practice may as well start with my niece!" soon enough Ellie finished so i did the same thing again and rubbed her back she burped again, soon enough she did a little yawn. "Ok guys, I'm sorry to cut this visit a little short but the triplets are tired so were going to make our way home now."

Aidan shook his head. "Oh but I want to play with Jack!" Sofie laughed as she still had jack in her hands she lifted Aidan on her other lap and kissed his cheek. "Ok how about you bring mommy and daddy over to my house later on and you can tuck the triplets in bed how does that sound like a good uncle?" Aidan smiled widely and nodded. "YAY ok then sopie, I'm the best uncle EVER!" everybody laughed.

Soon after Mase brought out the connected 3 car seats its actually very clever its 3 seats joined together saves a lot of hassle to be honest and I can now see why Alice bought them such a big car otherwise that never would have fit in the Porsche. Mase bought the seat and carefully put Jack on the left, Ant on the right and walked over to me and took Ellie out my hands and put her in the middle. Sofie buckled them all up and mase picked up the seat and carried it to the car and strapped them in the car we all followed behind and said goodbye to them.

They hugged everyone and mase said to me and Nessie. "If my nieces and nephew come please just shout out in my head ok. Or call me we'll be right over!" Me and Ness smiled and nodded. "we will mase promise" Mase smiled at me with love and kissed all the females on the cheek and soon enough they were out of sight, soon enough everything was back to normal Nessie, Leah and Annie went to rest.

I wasn't tired to be honest, I was full of energy strange enough… I checked the time and it was half past 9 at night, Emmy had put on inglorious bastards which to be honest is a very controversial film but Jazz likes this sort of stuff from the war. Momma and dad sat between me and was stroking my hair I was leaning on momma while daddy was stroking my arm I started to sigh.

"You ok angel?" I turned to daddy and smiled. "Yeah daddy I'm fine but this films boring though!" It caused them to giggle and for Emmy and Jazz to playfully glare. "What are you kidding?, you just don't know a good film when it hits you in the face Liz!" I rolled my eyes. "please I find high school musical a better film than this!" at that point everybody laughed my grandma and grandpa couldn't stop laughing and shook their heads, Alice and Jazz were sitting on the love seat and were chuckling Emmy rolled his eyes while Rose laughed and kissed Emmy's cheek.

"Whatever lizzie bear!" while everybody was laughing I suddenly felt a shooting pain up my stomach… oh man that really hurt. I breathed through it momma sensed something was wrong. "Sweetheart are you ok?" it was not long after that Seth, Jake and EJ had gone on patrols.. Yeah since Leah can't do patrols anymore, EJ decided to take over, he actually likes it. Though he can only do 4 hours since he isn't full vampire he can't do them all night. I took 3 heavy breathes and nodded.

"Yeah momma I'm fine just had a pain in my stomach that's all!" Momma and daddy looked worried but when they saw I was settled back into position they let it go but 5 minutes after the pain shot back again and this time it hurt like hell, to the point where I was clutching my stomach, everybody was crowding round me but grandpa took control of the situation I was breathing very heavily grandpa stood me up.

"Grandpa my stomach hurts. What's going on?" right then the pain shot again and this time I screamed a little, that really hurt then I felt something slide down my leg I looked down and there was blood seeping down my leg and a puddle of water around me. "Oh god, Lizzie's going into labour!" Labour! Oh god. Sofie wasn't kidding this pain is UNBAREABLE. I had daddy carry me upstairs into grandpas study where there was a bed and medical equipment, daddy placed me down gently and the first thing I said was. "Get seth!" Rose walked in and said. "Already called him sweetie he's on his way! Masen has been called as well he'll be here any minute!" I nodded in relief, the pain was constant now and I couldn't hold it longer I need to push.

"Focus Lizzie, focus on your breathing!" I tried listening to grandpa's instruction he had but I couldn't do anything until I know Seth is here, but the babies' aren't waiting for anything there coming.

"Ok Lizzie its time for you to push!" I shook my head while holding rose and momma's hands. "No! Not until Seth is here!" grandpa looked worried. "Sweetheart we can't keep the babies in its dangerous we need to get them out now!" I shook my head. "WHERE IS MY HUSBAND? I need him here!" right after Seth stumbled in like a headless chicken I sighed in relief and right then I had my first contraction and it hurt LIKE HELL.

"Jesus Christ Lizzie I'm so sorry sweet pea. Come on your doing great!" Rose got up and let Seth sit next to me I held his hand as I was ready to push now. "Ok Lizzie for as long as you can push!" I pushed for a long time, it hurt like hell but I managed to do it. "Good girl sweetie I need you to do that again for me ok!" I did it again and I squealed a little. Rose and momma were encouraging me. "You're doing so beautifully Lizzie!" I smiled at momma I controlled my breathing.

"Ok I can see the head now one giant push ok sweetie GO!" I squeezed my momma and Seth's hand Seth barked a little at how tight I was squeezing but soon enough a sigh of relief as the first girl was born I heard loud cries fill the room I laughed in relief seth got up and looked at the little girl before me he merely said. "Susanna!" then rose walked out with my daughter. "Rose give her back!" before I could say anymore another pain seared through me I'm only half way. I need to get Analeah out yet.

"Come on Lizzie you're doing brilliantly I need you to push for me again ok. 1.2.3!" I pushed again Seth and momma was encouraging me to keep going I went for longer this time and with another giant push another cry filled the room Analeah was out then grandpa smiled as he held her in his arms. "Analeah" I sighed in such relief though the pain was still there but that sense of relief made me forget about the pain I saw Rose smiling at me as she walked in with Susanna Seth held her while she took Analeah, I figured that she was cleaning my daughter I couldn't help but sigh. Momma was behind Seth and she was smiling. "She is gorgeous Lizzie!" I didn't feel as exhausted as I should have been but that's maybe because I want to meet my daughters before I fell asleep.

Soon enough Rose stepped into the room she walked over to me I reached out for Analeah and she placed her in my arms, I gasped omg, she looks like me!. her eyes though I was taken aback her skin was a pale olive tone she had quite a lot of hair the colour was a mix of Seth's hair and my light brown her eyes though was very unusual she has the same shade as my blue eyes BUT there is an interesting violet hue around them it was very odd. But she was adorable there was a pale pink blush on her cheeks but she was so beautiful.

"You are so perfect my Annabel!" Seth looked at me weird. "Annabel? I thought it was Analeah?" I giggled. "Seth it's my nickname for her!" Seth smiled and said oh. "I like it! Do you want to hold Susie?" I nodded he got up took Analeah out my hands and I took Susanna. And what do you know she looked exactly identical to her sister, except that she had a little more hair they both have Seth's eye shape, Susie's hair was exactly like mine and her eyes were different to Analeah's her eyes had Seth's brown eyes on the inside and right around the edge was my blue eyes it was rather odd but cute it suited her though they're exactly identical I can already tell which ones which.

"You are also perfect Susie my beautiful little girls I love you both so much!" Susie just looked at me and gave me a slight smile I smiled back and kissed her cheeks and her nose. She nuzzled into me and drifted off to sleep I felt nothing but love I turned to seth and his face matched mine. "My 3 perfect angels. You did an amazing job sweet pea. Honestly I love you so, so much!" I giggled.

"I don't think I could have done it without you and momma. That was the most horrible pain ever, but I'm glad they came out safely." I realised everybody had gone until grandpa knocked the door and walked in. "Sorry to disturb you both but could I check the babies to see if they're ok?" I held no objections and nodded. He didn't take long anyway he just checked their heart rate and recorded it. I listened to their heartbeat it wasn't like a hybrid it was a few paces slower than mine it was like a flutter more than a thrumming. I noticed that Susie is a lot warmer than me, but not as warm as Seth, interesting.

As soon as I knew it both the twins started to cry they're hungry. I shouted to momma and soon enough both momma and Alice walked in with 2 bottles each in their hands, filled with formula and blood. I felt more confident since I have fed Ellie, Seth looked a little worried. "Here you are guys." We thanked them and they soon left to give us privacy. "Um do you want to do it on a rota? Like you feed Susie the formula and I feed Annabel then swap and I feed Susie the blood and you feed Annabel?" I liked that idea so i smiled and nodded. The twins soon calmed down Susie took her time and just stared at me, I wonder what her gift is. I know they have one just what is it?.

Soon after Susie finished I rubbed her back then I gave Susie to seth and he gave me Annabel I smiled at her and she smiled slightly back, she smiles the way seth does. I started to coo to her. "You still hungry beautiful? There you go!" I put the blood in her mouth and she soon guzzled it she was like Ellie in that sense. Oh dear another one that's like Seth. Who doesn't take time with their food great.

Not long after she finished the bottle she seemed full so then she settled into my arms and fell asleep I was about to talk to seth but he was crashed out the bottle was set aside and both Susie and Seth was asleep I smiled at the sight I looked down at my sleeping angel her lips were apart slightly and I could hear her cute little breathing I reached for my phone and text Alice to put the kids in the basket next to me she crept in and carefully put Susie in the basket and then took Annabel she then tucked the twins in a cute fluffy purple blanket she gave me a hug and said.

"Congratulations sweetie. They are so adorable I'll make sure nobody comes in tonight, everybody will have a chance to meet them tomorrow but Mase does want to speak to you before you go to sleep ok?" I smiled and nodded. Alice disappeared and soon my big brother walked in with a smile on his face. "Hey you!" I chuckled as Mase gave me a hug and turned and looked in the purple Moses basket he smiled widely and looked at me. "They look like you. They're perfect Lizzie." I smiled widely with pride and joy. "I know. I can't believe they're here Masen." Mase smiled at me and held me in his arms.

"Trust me once they start crawling around they will become a handful it's hard to keep an eye on 3 children at one time. It should be easier as you've only got the two especially since you haven't got jack that's a right little mischievous one." I couldn't help but giggle yeah we found him under the table in grandma's kitchen as the fridge door was left open and he managed to get a bottle of blood from the shelf on low which was reachable for him and he smiled a cute smile when we caught him he was so cute he looked so innocent and had blood stained all over his face and hands.

Giggling at the memory that happened a week back I just can't wait for when that will happen. "I'm so excited mase, I'm so happy that I'm a mother on August the 4th, I did my first feed just and it was just so amazing to just be able to bond with my daughters. I love it, being a parent is amazing. I now have 2 more people to love unconditionally alongside Seth."

Masen smiled and chuckled. "It will only get better Lizzie trust me." I smiled. "I'm going to feel sorry for them when they hit their teens, Jake and seth and you men are going to scare the guys off!" Masen pfft me and agreed. "Hell yes. nobody messes with my nieces any boy that lays a finger on them I'll be coming with a steel baseball bat. I know that Seth will as well & EJ, Emmy, Jake, Jazz, Zack, Chris, Dad, Zack and grandpa.

They won't have a chance." I giggled and I yawned fighting to keep awake. Mase smiled at me. "You should get some rest now Liz you've gone through so much tonight I'll see you tomorrow. Me and sofie will bring the triplets round so they can meet their cousins" I couldn't help but smile and nod. "Ok Mase see you tomorrow give them all a kiss from me ok!" Mase chuckled and nodded. "Goodnight sis I love you!" As soon as my brother walked out I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to hear the sounds of my daughters making cute baby sounds I felt a lot better and didn't need to be bed bound anymore, I chuckled quietly and got up not wanting to wake up Seth who was still sleeping as I crept out of bed trying to not disturb my husband I stood in front of the basket and there was my two precious angels I couldn't help but smile and my daughters were smiling back at me I giggled. "Hello little ones did you miss your mommy? I bet you two are hungry!" Soon enough I bathed and fed my daughters and I sat on the bed with both Analeah and Susanna next to each other lying down I couldn't help but smile, then soon enough my husband awoke.

He yawned and then smiled as he saw all three of us. He got up and wondered over to us. "How are my girls then?" I chuckled. "Were doing great. I fed and bathed them.. I think they just want cuddles from their daddy now!" Seth smiled widely as he started to coo to his daughters. "Is that true my precious angels?. I missed you two too." I watched on proud as how Seth was interacting with them and I felt nothing but pride and happiness nothing was bringing me down today. Then right then I felt my head getting bombarded.

_***Oh my god Lizzie I want to meet my nieces… How much longer are you going to be? Momma won't let us come up to you.*- Nessie**_

_*Ha-ha, me and seth will be down in a minute were just doing more bonding time.. You will understand when you have Sarah & Ethan ness.. parenthood is amazing… it is going to be funny seeing if you can tell which one is which because remember they're identical*- Lizzie  
__***Oh man! Yeah I forgot about that can you give us a hint I don't want to keep getting them mixed up!*-EJ**_

_***I already know which one is which… If you look closely there are definitely some differences between them*-Masen**_

_***To be honest as long as I get to meet my nieces then I really don't care*-Nessie**_

_***Awe congratulations Lizzie you did great. I could hear last night.. It just makes me wonder what my pregnancy is going to be like..*-Annie**_

_*Ha-ha, sorry EJ nope I want you to figure it out for yourself. Thank you Annie and awe don't stress yourself out it will be okay, grandpa is going to guide you through it you will be fine*-Lizzie_

_***Yeah Lizzie's right you will be ok Annie, no need to worry you have all of us. Plus Zack, Sofie and Lilly are going to be there with you at the birth. You will be fine.*-Mase**_

_***thanks guys. I really appreciate it.*-Annie**_

soon after I zoned back out and myself and seth looked a lot more decent I changed the girls they were both wearing white tops and lavender tutu's they looked adorable they was ready to meet my family that were patiently waiting. Seth held Susie while I held Annabel I could hear that sofie had bought the triplets oh my god they get to meet their new cousins. I smiled widely and looked at Seth.

"You ready darling?" Seth laughed and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be sweet pea" I took one more look at my daughter who was sleeping contently in my arms then made our way downstairs the family were all sitting down and just talking, then all conversations stopped as they looked at my little family and were quietly excited they were holding my nephews and niece sofie smiled as she and mase held them.

Ellie, ant and Jack were the first to meet them the family was all smiling. I smiled and kissed them all on their little foreheads, Seth stood by my side Analeah was wide awake and so was Susie. "Ellie, Ant, Jack these are your new cousins, Analeah and Susanna I know you will all be the best of friends" I held Analeah upwards and she looked at my nephews and niece and they all just stared at each other then suddenly they all started to smile at both of them and oddly the girls smiled back.. They like each other. It was so cute and the family was awing them.

Jake and Leah couldn't stop smiling then the game pass the babies around commenced everybody fell in love all over again, the family was just in high spirits and Sofie was the first to comment. "They both look like you lizzie, they're so beautiful.. But I can't tell which is which" I laughed and Emmett was having the same problem. The family started to chuckle, Seth kissed the side of my forehead.

"Emmy the easiest way to tell which are which is their eyes Susanna has brownie/blue eyes and Analeah has bright blue eyes with a violet hue." Everybody smiled and then was starting to see the difference between them, after everybody had met the twins everyone was off doing their own thing Sofie and Mase took the triplets and Aiden out Jake took Nessie upstairs as she was very tired, EJ and Leah were in there own little bubble looking at Leah's bump I can't wait to meet my nephews I seriously can't, Annie and Zack were sitting on the other couch with Lilly and Chris they were just generally happy Zack saw me and smiled.

I managed to get the twins back and Me and seth were holding them and just cuddling them I can never get enough of them I just love them both so much it was funny how the twins were just staring at each other.. I wonder if they can communicate with each other like how me and my siblings can that would be great for them to have their own private conversations.. I wonder if they even have gifts.. if so what would they be? I'm a shield so it is possible that they could have very strong shields.

"You look so content with them Liz" I looked up and it was momma and daddy I smiled wide and nodded. "I know.. I just love them." Daddy kneeled down and stared at his granddaughter. "Hello beautiful remember me? Your granddad, I love you both so much darlings. I can't wait to tell you stories about your mother when you grow up." I smiled wide. "We certainly had fun didn't we daddy?" Daddy chuckled then kissed my forehead. "I agree angel" Momma smiled and kneeled down. "I just remember when you were that tiny Liz, you didn't cry unlike the others you were so peaceful you just looked" I smiled as my mom was reminiscing when she was giving birth to me and my siblings.

She held Analeah's hand and she kissed it. "I love you sweetheart I always will" Analeah smiled at momma like as if she was saying it back. After that momma and daddy went back upstairs to their room, then the rest of the afternoon was spent in perfect bliss until me and seth decided to take the twins home, Mase and Chris opted to help and gave me and seth a lift home seeing as though I didn't have my car soon enough we was outside mine and seths cottage I smiled and thanked my brother and chris for taking us home. Today was a very good day and I couldn't have wished for it to go anymore perfect it was getting a little late for the babies to be up.

"Shall we put the twins to bed sweetie" Seth smiled and nodded I'll put Susie down make sure Analeah's baby monitor is on in case she wakes up in the middle of the night" We highly doubt that she will but you just never know Seth kissed Analeah goodnight and I kissed Susie goodnight.

They smiled and at each other. Then I walked into Analeah's nursery I came prepared and got out her bottles, I know she was going to be hungry so I sat in the chair and started to feed her. "Here you are princess I know you are hungry!" I fed her the formula first I could tell she didn't like it very much but she still drank it I chuckled. "I know you don't like it sweetie but just try for me ok princess?" Analeah then surprisingly drank it all I chuckled. "Thank you sweetie, mommy's proud of you" Analeah hiccupped after and then I fed her the blood and she guzzled it down.

Then soon after I saw a music box on the side so I opened it and it played a soft melody.. it sounded like my lullaby that EJ composed for me.. oh my god that's awesome it certainly helped Analeah she drifted off to sleep and I slowly got up off the chair and put her slowly in the cot I kissed her and then quietly walked out.

Surprisingly Seth got out at the same time we smiled at each other than sighed kissed each other. After I whispered. "Shall we go to bed?" Seth smiled and nodded. "Sure come on" Seth and I held hands and was led into the bedroom with the girls out cold I know they wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. We shut the door then I dimed the lights, I then walked towards my dresser and picked out some black lingerie thanks to Alice.. Then walked into the bathroom so I could… ''freshen'' up I changed out of my clothes, put them in the basket then changed into my lingerie, I started to get the same butterflies like I did in morocco. Get it together Lizzie.

I wiped off my makeup and teased my hair a little. Then soon enough I stepped out and there was seth in all of his glory in just boxers.. he looked breath-taking. Seth looked in complete shock and with love. "so beautiful" I blushed deeply then seth got off the bed and walked towards me he softly kissed my lips then I erupted the flame by merely nibbling on his lip and he was off he deepened the kiss and soon we were fighting for dominance with the kiss then soon I felt my lingerie just slip off me he undid my bra and with one tug my panties were off, I then ripped off Seth's boxers, he growled then picked me up and put me on the bed. " I love you seth.. so much" Seth whispered. "I love you too Elizabeth. So, so much" Then seth started to kiss my neck I felt my body respond and soft little moans were escaping while he was kissing my neck he had one hand on my breast and was squeezing it and was grabbing it, it felt so good and soon my moans were becoming more frequent.

"I want you seth.. I want you inside me!" Seth then smiled then kissed me with more passion and lust then kissed my neck again, then kissed between my breasts, then started kissing all the way down my stomach and eventually started licking my abdomen then my whole body erupted my back arched and the speed that seth was doing he was making me breathless I grabbed a pillow and growled into it, I just hope I don't bite this one.. Too many feathers.

Seth was so good at this I started to whisper his name. "you like it don't you sweet pea!" I started agreeing. "Yes I like it. Stop teasing me seth I want you!" Seth then climbed on top of me then soon enough we was entwined and then soon it erupted it felt so good seth was going at a very calm pace until I told him to go faster and it was amazing I then flipped him over and I was on top of him I went at an incredible speed and it shocked Seth but loved it his hands were gripping my hips and was making my movements easier he then sat up as was I and we both stayed in that position. Making love to Seth is amazing because he is careful and gentle but is a right animal get him started. After an hour we were both tired and love making was at an end, Seth and me had a shower and then was cuddling and drifted off to sleep.

**Renesmee's POV  
**I can't believe it Lizzie gave birth ah they are just so adorable I couldn't believe what happened when Ellie, Ant and Jack met them it was just so adorable; I couldn't see everybody for long I was growing very, very tired. Jake escorted me to my room and we both stayed up there for the rest of the day, grandma brought me and Jake food we cuddled on the bed and just stayed there for the rest of the night. The next morning momma and daddy came to check on me and I was feeling very sluggish, Alice brought me some blood and some pancakes yum perfect. Jake hated it when he saw me drink blood he just doesn't like it I always laugh at him.

"Hey ness?" I looked up at Jake and he had questioning eyes but I just knew something was on his mind. I touched him and soon we were talking telepathically.

_What is it Jake?- ness_

_**Do you think you're tired because the twins are coming?- Jake**_

_I don't know I feel a lot better though.. I think it was because I wasn't eating and didn't have enough energy I needed blood and food.-ness_

_**Ok. I just want to see them.. see if they look like you-Jake**_

_Ha ha well we will have to see anyway come on you, you've got work today.. I'll text you if anything happens ok?- ness_

_**Fine… you will tell me when the twins are coming right? Like any sort of feeling or indication you text me straight away ok?-Jake**_

_Ha ha yes Jake I promise now get moving I don't want you to be late, you know what mase is like with lateness-ness_

_**Ha I know.. I love you Nessie- Jake**_

_I love you too Jake- ness_

_**More than you know-Jake**_

_never-ness_

Jake chuckled and then kissed my forehead then went into the bathroom I know Jake has to work but I wished he could stay home with me I mean he doesn't HAVE to be there masen, EJ, Seth, Mark, Nick, Jon and Chloe will be alright without him there. But realistically he has to finish off one of the clients car by Thursday and its Tuesday now he's nearly done but he just has to put the finishing touches to it. After 20 minutes Jake was dressed and ready to go he grabbed his motorbike keys and was ready. He kissed me again and then said goodbye… Eugh I hate it. After he left I felt lonely and empty… until Sofia came in with the triplets. I couldn't help but laugh.

"well I wasn't expecting this I must say" Sofie giggled and put them on the bed they were in the seats I helped her take them out and they were smiling brightly and sofie looked excited for some reason. "look at this Nessie" I watched in curiousness sofie grabbed Ellie and kneeled on the floor I held Ant and Jack in my arms and watched on Sofie stood her up on her feet I was expecting her to fall but she didn't she stayed still and was looking at me I gasped in shock and smiled at her. "Oh my god Ellie you're such a big girl aren't you? Standing up by yourself. Oh my god Sofia how long has she been doing that?" Ellie smiled a big grin and tried to take a step forward but she just dropped but then Ant and Jack giggled it was unbelievable they are growing up so fast.

Sofie was smiling with just pure love and pride. "Since this morning I was so shocked masen couldn't believe it, he was so chuffed then Ant and Jack followed suit they are all standing by themselves they will be walking and talking very soon. How are your twins?" I smiled in proudness at my nephews and niece. "Hum they're ok for now they've been kicking a lot more than usual.. Is that normal?" Sofie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah they're a lot more active now.. Just try to relax it can take a lot out of you if you're moving a lot.. So just try not to move!" I nodded. Grandpa and everyone else came up to keep me company and all day sofie stayed up here with me with the triplets we all watched films and played with the triplets it was heaven I appreciated her for doing this, it was now coming towards 6 in the evening and I had a few text messages off Jake.

_**Hey Ness :3.  
just checking if there's any sign of the twins coming yet? :)  
I'm sorry it's just I'm so excited.. I just want to meet them.  
I hope you're resting anyway. I'll see you soon my love. **_

_**I love you loads Nessie  
Your Jake xxx**_

I smiled back and text him back saying.

_Hey Jake, :)  
Sorry to disappoint you but the twins aren't coming anytime soon ha-ha :L  
I know, I understand Jake I want to meet them too .. I'm getting a little frustrated  
the twins are just biding their time ha-ha :). Yeah I rested a lot today as well as  
spend some time with Sofia, Lillian, Anthony and Jack. You never guess what though?  
the triplets can stand all by themselves now :O, I cannot believe it Sofia showed me and Ellie was just staring at me and smiling I was so proud of her :D. but yeah I'll see you when you get home from work. I love you too darling. _

_Yours Forever  
Nessie xxxx _

Soon enough Jake text me back.

_**Ha, I know Masen told me about it, he's really happy, seriously  
that's all he's ever talking about, that will be us soon :). Awe I'm happy  
for him though, they are really cute kids, and oh :( it's just not fair.  
I hope they come soon and don't make us wait longer.. but anyway  
I better get back to work. I love you nessie.  
Jake xxxx**_

I didn't text him back I then felt sleepy and decided to take a little nap, half an hour later I woke up with an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach it startled me I looked down and felt my belly.. then 2 minutes after I felt a very hard, sharp kick and I yelped, then not even a second later, grandpa, Alice, daddy and Emmett were here. "Nessie are you ok?" I shook my head. "No my stomach hurts. The twins are really hurting me.. I think I might be going into labour but I'm not too sure" Then soon after I felt them kick again grandpa then pulled the cover back and I was shocked to see that my bed sheet was covered in blood yes I'm definitely going into labour.. The first thing I said was.

"Someone call Jake! NOW!" Emmett soon whizzed out of the room to call Jake. "Right we don't have enough time to move Nessie now Alice get some towels to put underneath Nessie we're delivering the babies here." Momma and daddy were with me and helping me through my breathing because this pain was unbearable. Where's Jacob? I need him! Where is he?! Grandpa was helping me through my breathing.

"Deep breaths Nessie. Good girl Jake will be here any minute now!" and soon enough Jake came rushing in daddy moved so he could be next to me, daddy then went to see if granddad needed help then soon enough my contractions started and they weren't pretty I had an urge to push but I couldn't not until grandpa said so. "I NEED TO PUSH!" Grandpa nodded. "Ok Nessie take a deep breath and then you need to push down into abdomen ok? 1..2..3 PUSH!" I did exactly what he said and held both Jake and Momma's hand I didn't scream, I didn't moan I just got on with it, but the pain was there all the same.

"Good girl Nessie, that was brilliant do that again ok 1..2..3 PUSH" I did it again and I forgot about the pain, Jake even encouraged me. "Keep going Nessie you're doing amazing I love you. Come on keep going!" Jake kissed me, grandpa smiled. "I can see the head one more push now Nessie your nearly there PUSH!" I pushed and soon I could hear my baby crying grandpa smiled widely.

"Ethan" My son is born first Jake got up and looked overwhelmed. "He's beautiful Nessie. He looks like his daddy!" I laughed in relief I wanted to see him but then the pain was still there I needed to get Sarah out. Jake and Rose took Ethan out and soon enough I pushed another 3 times then my daughter was born. Sarah wailed a lot louder than Ethan, Jake beamed. "Sarah's here Nessie. She's so beautiful just like her mommy!" I sighed in relief. My momma and daddy kissed my forehead. Finally my twins are born.

Everybody congratulated me then after Jake went to get the twins and I wanted to meet my son and daughter. I sat up as best as I could and watched as Jake smiled contently at them. Jake gave me Sarah first I gasped Jake wasn't kidding she really did look a lot like me I couldn't help but smile she had a lot of hair it was dark like Jake's with bronze highlights going through it, she has rosy cheeks and has Jake's shape face and mouth she had the same eye shape as me. her eyes were a light grey.. they were beautiful I couldn't help but coo to her as she stared at me.

"Hello my beautiful Sarah Rose. I'm your mommy. I love you so much beautiful, I promise I will always love you, and your brother will protect you." Sarah smiled at me and nuzzled into me. Jake chuckled. "She has my mother's eyes. So she is well fitted to that name. my dad is going to be so happy about that." I gasped and smiled Sarah then was sound asleep then Jake gave me Ethan who was still wide awake and making cute sounds.  
"Well you're a loud one aren't you, you little rascal, I love you so much my handsome boy. Make sure you protect your sister ok Tommie?" Ethan smiled and then all of a sudden I was sucked into a vision of some sort it was … me? Repeating what I said I felt joy and love.. it was weird then I heard a voice.. it said 'I love you' then it stopped again and I looked around Jake smiled.

"Oh he showed you too?" I looked confused. "What do you mean?" Jake laughed. "Ethan has a gift Ness, a lot like yours actually he showed you his first memory of you and he can tell you his thoughts and feelings." I understood then. "He's gifted. I love you too Ethan.. so much!" I started to take in Ethan's facial features and once again Jake was correct he was the spit image of Jake except he had inherited Emmett's hazel blue eyes, he has my shape mouth and Ethan also has a lot of hair and is the same shade as Jake's.

He was just beautiful a lot of girls are going to fight for him. I smiled at my son and saw he was getting tired he yawned and then nuzzled into me and fell asleep, Jazz walked in with a beautiful Moses basket, Jake then put Sarah in, then kissed her goodnight, then he took Ethan out of my arms and tucked him in. " I love you both so much. Goodnight my precious." He tucked them in and smiled.

But then we was interrupted as Alice and Jazz came in.. I forgot about the bed. Alice smiled and picked me up jazz took off the sheets and then rose came in with fresh bed sheets and fresh pyjamas I decided I needed a shower Alice walked into the bathroom and helped me get a quick shower rose cleaned me and then dried me helped me into my pyjamas and soon I was settled into my bed. Jake smiled at everybody for helping me, they kissed the twins forehead and then left, Jake then kissed mine and wished me goodnight then soon I drifted off into peaceful sleep.

The next morning I felt great I stretched and was excited to see my gorgeous twins but as I looked around the room the Moses basket was not here.. Jake was gone as well. I felt a sudden panic and rushed downstairs and shouted. "JAKE? Where have my twins gone!?" I heard a slight chuckle as I realised Jake was sitting on the couch talking to Sofia and Mase with the rest of the family had the twins I blushed really badly and then i realised something I gasped. The triplets were standing and smiling widely at me Ellie giggled. "Aunty Nessie is funny!" Everybody gasped even Mase and Sofia. I felt tears of joy. "What did you say Ellie?" Ellie looked confused then Jack spoke. "Daddy Ellie said Aunty Nessie is funny!" me plus the whole family was just bursting with joy Sofia was crying Masen picked up Jack and Ellie and gave them a kiss. "I am so proud of you two well done!"

Rose, Em, Jazz and Alice and everyone else was trying to get Ant to speak even Ellie and Ant was. "Come on Ant speak, we talk to each other all the time it's easy." We all gasped, I then spoke. "What do you mean speak all the time Ellie? Like.. Through your mind… you 3 are able to talk to each other through your mind?!" Ellie nodded. Jake, Seth and Leah just looked baffled he came over with Ethan & Sarah he smiled at me with content. "I can't believe they can speak.. I can't wait for our twins to speak" I smiled as I held Sarah closely in my arms and she just gazed at me happily. "Have they been fed?" I looked up at Jake and nodded. "Yeah Blondie tried to take over though but I told her to back off, and let me do it." I giggled and shook my head. I looked around and saw Lizzie with her twin girls. She smiled brightly at me as she was sitting on the couch.

I sat down next to her and cooed at Susie. "Well hello Susie well aren't you growing quickly, you big girl!" Lizzie giggled. "They're growing so fast, I can't believe Ellie and Jack spoke how cool is that?" I nodded. "Where are Annie and Zack?" Lizzie sighed. "She's at home, her pregnancy has been getting a little rough lately, since Mollie is more vampire the baby has been hurting her.. Grandpa told me that the baby has cracked one of her ribs so she's bed bound.." I gasped. "That's awful we should go and see her. She's giving birth next month and it must be really scary for her." Lizzie agreed. Then the rest of the afternoon went by in a flash and nothing eventful happened aside from Jake having to do his regular patrols and I stayed at the mansion which Lizzie and Leah did the same. I can't wait to meet my two nephews.. Not long now I hope.

**Leah's POV  
**Out of everybody's pregnancies mine has been the straightest forward I haven't had any mood swings I have taken it all in stride. EJ has been so supportive and now all I want to do is just get my sons out.. For some reason they're just not budging I've gone past my due date.. Which was 17th of August and it is now 22nd of August everybody has just been on standby waiting anxiously for the twins to get here. Any sign of movement I'm supposed to call the Doc straight away.. But for now EJ and I are in our cottage and were watching some films with ben and jerry's ice-cream.. Ice-cream is my craving. I felt one of my boys kick me and I smiled.

"Why aren't you budging to come and meet us little man?.. We really want to meet you.." EJ laughed. "I don't think prying them out is going to work.. You shouldn't have such a comfortable sac for them to rest in.!" I laughed. "Well they've had 4 months of rest it is time for them to get out of there. They're just being lazy!" EJ sat up then kissed my swollen belly I loved it when he did that he's just so content. He's going to be an amazing father. I heard a tap at the door, I looked at EJ and he was just as confused. "Were you expecting anyone?" I shook my head. "No.. Are you?" EJ also shook his head. He was on his guard then and went to answer the door with him telling me to stay where I was. I was getting slightly concerned. "EJ! Be careful!" He smiled at me then when he answered the door it was none other than Liz, Seth and my beautiful nieces I loved it when they brought the twins round.

"Hi guys sit down; Ahhh let me see my gorgeous nieces!" Lizzie laughed and put down the double car seat with both a wide eyed, Susanna and Analeah they looked so cute they had the same outfits on but in different colours I smiled wide eyed at Analeah. I don't see why everyone can't tell the difference I knew which was one was which straight away its obvious, it doesn't even surprise me that even Seth gets confused. Liz passed me Analeah while Seth and EJ were concentrating on the film.. To be honest it was boring me and liz sat together and just cooed at them, Analeah was making gurgling noises I looked down at her tiny hand wrapped around my finger.

"They just look like you Lizzie, they are going to be little heartbreakers." Lizzie blushed and thanked me. "Thank you Leah. I really can't wait to meet your twin boys they're going to be so cute I just wish they would hurry up.. They've had enough fun with wanting to make a big entrance!" I burst out laughing. "Yeah I don't know where they get it from then.. Let's hope they haven't got Masen's personality." Lizzie giggled. "Well if that's the case then it won't just be Jack that will be a handful!" we both chuckled agreeing. I love the triplets they are so cute. They already have developed their own personalities. Jack is the loud and mischievous one, Anthony is very timid and quiet and Ellie is very funny and sweet she's grown very, very fond of me.

"It's crazy how they are walking and talking already. Well I shouldn't be so surprised you and your sister and brother was in the same position you all grown very quickly. But it's different with our children.. Because they aren't full hybrid… they are half human, half wolf and half vampire. They are the first of their kind.. We don't know what their life span is.. When they will stop aging?, when will they phase?.. you know? Or if will they ever phase they may just have elements of a wolf like their strength and stuff". Liz couldn't argue with what I was saying was true I mean it is the quadruplets all over again we don't know what to expect.

Two hours had passed and after EJ made dinner for us all, we said goodbye to my brother, his wife and my nieces me and EJ were finally settled in bed we kissed for a while and cuddled then we said our goodnights. Something startled me, I turned on my beside lamp and the time said half 3 in the morning I yawned turned my light off and tried to get back to sleep but then this growing pain seared through me … I'm going into labour. I suddenly shook EJ awake. "EJ!.. EJ WAKE UP!" EJ started sleep talking about god knows what. Are you kidding me? His sons are coming and he is dreaming!.

"EJ WAKE UP! I'M GOING INTO LABOUR!" EJ jolted awake looking more startled than me. its supposed to be calm but I'm freaking out. My contractions started no… I need the doc here ASAP. As the pain became more unbearable, I grabbed my mobile and called him.

"_**Hello Leah?" **_

"_HELP ME DELIVER THESE BABIES… I'VE GONE INTO LABOUR."_

"_**Ok Leah, calm down, now are you sure that your going into labour and they're not just kicking?" **_

"_YES I'M SURE, I'VE LEAKED EVERYWHERE NOW COME AND GET THESE BABIES OUT GOD DAMMIT!" _

I ended the call, ok now me being content throughout my pregnancy was the calm before the storm I tied my hair back and EJ was running around like a lost puppy panicking trying to get everything sorted. "EJ.. WHAT.. ARE.. YOU DOING?!" EJ stopped and came by my side. "I'm sorry darling I just don't know what to do. Just… keep breathing you're doing fine grandpa is nearly here." He better! Just not even a second later Doc came through the door. "ABOUT TIME!" Doc looked sympathetic. "My apologies Leah just remain calm as best as you can ok." I nodded and did a lot of deep breathing trying to ignore the pain. After 5 minutes I was finally able to deliver my first son.

"Ok Leah give me a BIG push!" I nodded and EJ held my hand and wiped the sweat off my forehead then pushed I squealed because the pain was that bad. "I CAN'T THE PAIN HURTS!. IT REALLY HURTS!" EJ reassured me. "YES YOU CAN LEAH I HAVE FAITH IN YOU NOW PUSH!" I pushed a lot longer and I couldn't withstand the pain but was relieved when I heard my son cry EJ got up and smiled "Leah you did it. Colby's beautiful!" I laughed in happiness and relief. "Let me see him! I want to see my son!" before EJ could give me my son I screamed which startled Colby and he burst out crying. EJ walked out with him and soon was back I assumed someone else was here. After 10 minutes Harry was finally born.

"Thank you so much doc… Thank you… can I now see my son!" doc smiled and nodded. "It was my pleasure Leah, of course you can. Alice can you get Colby please?" Though Alice wasn't actually here but of course she heard and soon she rushed in with my other son I smiled wide as I saw him in her arms. EJ was holding Harry and sat down next to me. Alice put Colby in my arms "Congratulations Leah & EJ they are so adorable" I smiled happily at her and thanked her then soon both Doc and Alice left me alone with my family.

I smiled and gazed at Colby taking in his facial features. Colby looked a lot like EJ, he had his Mahogany shade hair, he had my shape nose at least, he had small lips like mine, his eyes were a greeny brown the inside was my colour and the outside was a deep green like EJ's. "Hi Colby, you look like your daddy don't you, my handsome little man. We love you so much! Make sure you take care of your brother you two are going to need each other, and I hope you protect your cousins as well. You all are going to be the best of friends" Colby didn't do anything he just stared I kissed his forehead and I wanted to meet my little Harry.

EJ chuckled. "You are so content again after that big massive scene you've calmed down again!" I laughed as well. Then soon he took Colby and gave me Harry. I smiled widely. He is the image of me at least its fair. He has EJ's shape nose, he has my dark brown hair but he has slight curls on the ends and Harry has emerald green eyes, and both of my boys warm skin and I loved the pale olive tone.

I listened to their heart beat and compared to EJ's which his is like a thrumming, their heartbeat was like a flutter which meant their heartbeat was still fast but still slower than EJ's and they are slightly colder than a normal shape shifter. I just loved them me and EJ just couldn't get enough of them soon enough after we both fed them and EJ bathed them I felt my body giving out from the stress of birth. Hopefully after a day's rest my wolf gene will reactivate again and I will be able to phase although I loved having my hair long I need to cut my hair a little shorter again so that my fur of my wolf isn't too long.

I can't wait to introduce Colby and Harry to my mom she's going to love her grandsons and granddaughters I think me and seth should introduce them first before everyone else bombards Charlie otherwise I think the chief would actually faint. After that thought EJ lifted me out of bed with ease, ran a nice bath, while I cleaned myself up, EJ changed the bed covers, put the twins in their basket, and helped me out of the bath, then put me in clean fresh pyjamas. He then changed himself and we both turned off the light and I finally fell asleep.


	11. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

Hey guys I'm so sorry about the delay I haven't forgotten about brightest moon it's just some personal stuff has happened within this month with me moving out of my parents house and work it's crazy ive gotten into my routine now and the story is going to see through to the end thanks for being patient and Brightest moon will be up and running more frequently the next chapter will be uploaded this time today thank you guys

CammieLee xxxx


End file.
